Dulces y Narcisos
by AlexaBauder
Summary: Candy y Terry son muy diferentes: El, un aristócrata engreído que junto con sus amigos han hecho del Colegio San Pablo su territorio. Ella, una humilde americana alegre y luchadora. Hay un eminente corto circuito al conocerse y él le hará la vida imposible. Inesperadamente Terry se siente atraido por ella, pero todo indica que tiene un rival: el adorable Anthony. (Adaptación BBF)
1. Una Mala impresión

**Hola chicas! Aqui ando de nuevo con otra historia. Esta ocasión es una Adaptación de un Dorama, que a su vez esta inspirado en el Manga Hana yori Dango de Yōko Kamio. Hablo del drama coreano Boy Over Flowers (o Boy Before Flowers). ¿Lo conocen? ¡Se los recomiendo! Como muchas habían sido las amigas que me comentaban que esos dos protagonistas se parecían bastante a nuestros queridos Candy y Terry, me aventé a esta aventura de la adaptación. Traté de no hacer tooooodo igual, las situaciones estan formadas para que encajen a cada personaje y no hay ningún archivo digital del guión previo (por si temen que sea un copy+paste, no lo es.)**

**Nota: No es necesario que hayan visto el dorama previamente, la historia es igualmente para quienes no lo hayan visto.**

**Espero contar con sus animos, coments y lectura. Esta hecho por y para fans de BBF y Candy Candy. **

**¡Gracias! 3**

* * *

**Dulces y Narcisos**

Adaptación de Alexa Bauder  
Basado en el dorama Boys Before Flowers (Corea)  
éste a su vez, basado en el manga de Yōko Kamio, Hana yori Dango (Japón)

**Capítulo I**

**"Una Mala impresión"**

Chicago, 12.00 am

_-"La Duquesa de Grandchester ha desatado una controversia que podría afectar la economía de Mercers' Company, esto debido a una infortunada declaración que ha sido comentada en los blogs de América…"_

_-" _El prestigiado Colegio de San Pablo ha sido liderado solo por los mejores estudiantes ingleses; he ahí el secreto de una nación exitosa, solamente los mejores ciudadanos han salido de aquí_…" Han sido las palabras que a la Duquesa ha metido en problemas en Estados Unidos.."_

_-"¡Eso no es todo! Lo peor resulta ser el alboroto en los blogs de jóvenes americanos"_

_-"La más fuerte crítica se había publicado a unos minutos de que estas afirmaciones se hicieran públicas"_

_-" ..Esta jovencita, con el pseudónimo de Srita. W. ha denunciado estas declaraciones como soberbias, elitistas y faltas de entendimiento hacia la cultura americana o cualquier otra, todo apunta a una actitud xenofóbica"_

_-"¿Qué le dijo la Duquesa a su servidumbre…? jajajaja"_

_-"¿Esta mujer podría discriminar sus propios zapatos? También hay diseñadores americanos que ella podría estar usando en estos momentos, los coloca en diferentes armarios"_

_-"¿Quien es esta muchachita que le ha dicho unas cuantas verdades al más grande Emporio Económico de Inglaterra?"_

_"Más respeto debería de tener Señorita W. a una institución que hace caminar la economía Londinense y que además, se dedica a la caridad a través de fundaciones de ayuda"_

Candy cerró unas cuantas ventanas en su lap top con el celular en la mano, rodando los ojos, estaba hasta la corinilla "real" de los comentarios suscitados a últimas instancias tras haber hecho una entrada en su blog respecto al elitismo disfrazado de las buenas costumbres. Y ella ni siquiera se refería a la tal Duquesa, todo había sido manipulado para que eso se pretendiera ver. ¿Qué había pasado para que se hubiesen fijado precisamente esa noche en su blog que apenas sostenía tres visitas por semana? Ahora, estaba en la mira de todos.

-¿Viste las noticias?

-Sí, solo hablan de eso.

-No es para menos, Candy, acá en Londres hay protestas.

-¿Porque tanto alboroto por una entrada de blog?

-Se trata de la Duquesa de Grandchester…

-Sí, ya lo se, Annie, duquesa de quien sabe cuántas cosas. Esto va a pasar pronto, y todo volverá a ser normal. Para cuando regresemos a clases esto estará olvidado, veras que sí.

-Eso espero. Me voy, tengo que llegar a la tienda, descansa Candy. Te recomiendo que dejes de escribir una temporada ahí.

-Trato hecho. –Candy mientras estaba por cerrar su lap top se percató de un correo entrante que más bien parecía un chiste o una propaganda. "Bienvenida al Colegio San Pablo para Chicas" – Nos hablamos al rato, Annie. –su amiga colgó y lo que leyó la dejó helada por un momento, aunque luego lo envió a la bandeja de eliminados, pensando que solo sería una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Piensas dormir todo el día? -Tom jalo de una de las orillas de la colcha de Candy, seguramente se hubiese quedado hasta la madrugada despierta, pero con todo eso, tenía que despertarla, estando de vacaciones se hacia cargo del desayuno de los niños en el Hogar de Ponny, un pequeño orfanato en las afueras de Chicago. Si no lograba despertarla, Candy estaría de mal humor y el pagaría las consecuencias.- Candy... Candy... ¡CANDY!  
-¡Queeé! ¡Ya voy! -dio una patada al aire aun en la cama, casi le pega en la cara a Tom.- Ya voy... voy... -Dio un salto y ya estaba sentada en la orilla del colchón, suspirando y poniéndose las pantuflas. Se estiró y miró a Tom que estaba ya en el marco de la puerta.- Dios mío, ¿cuando creciste tanto?  
-1.70 apenas, no exageres.  
-Yo casi que te cambiaba los pañales.  
-No empieces y date prisa, en media hora se levantan todos.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, el orfanato no era muy grande, apenas una vieja construcción con algunas habitaciones, un patio trasero amplio y las instalaciones funcionando a la perfección.

-¿Y a que se debe tan sorprendente invitación? -se escuchó a la Srita. Pony preguntar en la estancia, ambos se detuvieron por la curiosidad, había alguien mas en casa, alguien que extrañamente había tornado el ambiente jovial del Hogar de Ponny en algo más serio.  
-Es un programa que se esta implementando primeramente en America en base a buenos promedios.  
-Candy los tiene... pero...  
-Hablan de ti -susurró Tom  
-¿De mí? Que...

-Lo más conveniente es consultarlo con ella. Candy, baja a saludar.

Ambos chicos a tropiezos bajaron las escaleras, Tom haciendo burla con la mirada y recibiendo un sape en la cabeza enseguida. Con los buenos modales aprendidos, Candy se acercó al centro para encontrarse con un hombre rondando los treinta de estilo oriental, impecable en un traje oscuro que seguramente debía ser muy caro. En su solapa, portaba un pin pequeño con un escudo.

-Secretario Takarai, a sus órdenes Señorita.-hizo una leve inclinación que le sorprendió.  
-Candice White, mucho gusto.  
-El señor es secretario personal de la duquesa de Grandchester. -esto sorprendió a Candy, a Tom casi le causa un colapso. - Están interesados en que ingreses en un programa de Becas para el Colegio San Pablo de Señoritas.  
-¿Yo? ¿Y... como por qué yo?  
-Candy... -inquirió la Srita. Pony con un poco más de autoridad.  
-Lo siento. No entiendo su interés en mí, soy solo una alumna promedio.  
-Un alumno promedio puede convertirse en una excelente opción con los medios necesarios. El colegio los tiene.  
-¡Candy, irás a Europa! -gritó Tom entusiasmado, como si se hubiese sacado la lotería, sin importarle quien estuviera presente  
-No, no voy a ningún lado, yo me quedo aquí.  
-¡Pero Candy!  
-¡Nada Tom!  
-No es bueno que tomes una decisión a la ligera, quizá debas pensarlo.  
-No Hermana María, yo no podría estar lejos de aquí, este es mi hogar. -ambas matriarcas miraron al Secretario a forma de disculpa y lo acompañaron a la salida, no sin antes dirigirse a Candy  
-Reconsidérelo, es una gran oportunidad. Solo un pequeño sacrificio en el presente para proveer un sólido futuro. –acto seguido le entregó un sobre de papel grueso, con en caligrafía bien trabajada y un sello a la antigua que lo cerraba.

Candy asintió hasta que el hombre salió y subió a una limusina con chofer y tres hombres guardias. Adentro, algunos pequeños se habían despertado, Tom saltaba y la hermana María lloraba de emoción. La Srita. Ponny solo la observaba en un tierno reproche por su comportamiento. Ella se lamentó y sintió el amargo sabor de la culpa. No quería irse de aquí, nadie la obligaba a ir, ni siquiera la Srita. Pony lo podría hacer, ella era tan dulce y dedicada que jamás le pediría que se fuera. Sin embargo…

Candy tenía ya dieciséis años y medio y aun vivía en un orfanato en el cual había sido abandonada en una extraña fría noche de mayo, caía una tormenta calurosa en Chicago cuando unos lloriqueos desde afuera alarmaron a la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María, seguidos de otros, los de Annie, dejada unos instantes antes, más alejada de la puerta. La pobre estaba más fría pero por gracia del Cielo no tan mojada. Fue un milagro haberla salvado, aunque siempre sería más enfermiza. Annie tenía el cabello tan oscuro y lacio que parecía una muñeca, así le pareció siempre a su amiga Candy. Años después sería adoptada por una familia de clase media y llevada a Londres, donde nadie supiera su origen. Su amistad nunca se desvaneció, nunca dejaron de comunicarse y aún en la distancia su amistad prevalecía. Compartiendo alegrías, tristezas, logros, su día a día.

Ahora Candy era una señorita y no podía permanecer en calidad de huérfana en el Hogar de Ponny, era ya parte del personal que cuidaba a cada niño, al igual que Tom, un preadolescente bastante vivaz e inteligente. ¿Qué sería de Tom si alcanzase su misma edad sin tener una familia? Estaba convencida de que nadie la adoptaría. Debía pensar en independizarse y para ello, necesitaba un empleo. Necesitaría ir a la Universidad y una buena, por eso de poder ser aceptada en un buen trabajo. Podría llevarse a Tom con ella, si las cosas salían mejor que bien. Pero, ¿San Pablo? ¿En Inglaterra? ¿Otro continente, lejos de ellos?

_Solo un pequeño sacrificio en el presente para proveer un sólido futuro_

Estas palabras le hicieron eco esa noche y las que le siguieron. A la semana siguiente, estaba arriba de un avión rumbo a ese futuro prometedor lejos de lo único que conocía, con una carta sellada bajo el brazo y solo una amiga que le esperaba allá entusiasmada. Así como un D'artagnan, sin saber siquiera si su espada funcionaría lejos de su hogar.

Candy fue recibida por Annie en su casa, totalmente extasiadas de esta nueva etapa. Candy ya extrañaba, pero con ella era como tener un pedazo de su origen consigo. Trabajaría donde su amiga lo hacía ya meses, en la famosa tienda CandyCakes. Necesitaba un empleo y este era perfecto.

-Tú no te preocupes, quiero que estés a gusto. Mrs. Smith es una mujer que parece muy dura, pero es de buen corazón. Es muy exigente, le dije que tenías experiencia en repostería.

-Pero Annie, eso no se que tan cierto sea. –Candy no había aceptado dormir en la cama, estaba tendida en el piso con una colcha gruesa, no iba a causar incomodidades. Suspiró pensando que todo iba a pasar muy rápido, mañana se presentaría con Mrs. Smith, su primer día de trabajo, luego su nueva escuela.

-¿Has pensado como son esas chicas del Colegio? Todas son de clase alta.

-Eso no importa Annie, yo no pienso sentirme menos por eso. Es más, si no tengo amigas no importa, pienso pasar estudiando solamente.

-Eres muy valiente.

-Mientras te tenga a ti, soy feliz. –Annie sonrió aunque pensativa mirando el techo dijo por último:

-Me gustaría que te sucediera algo muy bueno aquí para que te quedaras por siempre.

Por la mañana, ambas estuvieron temprano en CandyCakes, una cafetería especializada en cupcakes, café, te y dulces. Mrs. Smith parecía una abuela severa, vestía una blusa de un blanco inmaculado con la falda larga y un bastón. Su pelo gris era hermoso, estaba recogido con un broche en lo alto. Vio a Candy alzando una ceja. La chica, rubia con rizos y de ojos grandes y verdes y las mejillas rosadas le recordaba por completo a una americana. Sus pecas eran notorias seguramente por el sol de allá. Aquí estaban a punto de entrar a la época fría y solo eso explicaría su piel rozagante y vital.

-¡Candice White, a sus órdenes! – se asustó un poco por su inadvertido saludo, si, esta niña era muy vital y tenía la voz alzada.

-Niña, no es necesario que grites, no estoy tan vieja. Annie, puedes irte, en diez minutos abrimos, encárgate de las mesas.

-Sí, señora. –Annie salió. Contenía un lindo acento inglés mezclado con su origen.

-Así que, eres becada del Colegio San Pablo para Señoritas. –se sentó en su escritorio, en la trastienda.

-Sí, señora. Yo no lo deseaba, pero todo fue por sorpresa. Aún creo que hay un mal entendido, no puedo creer que esté aquí.

-Sh, sh... hablas mucho y muy alto. Concrétate a responder lo que se te pregunte nada más. Qué haces ahí parada, siéntate, por favor. –Candy lo hizo inmediatamente delante de ella. Asintiendo repetidas veces, apretando la falda de su vestido.

-Deja esas manos en paz y relájate, no como. ¿Qué hacías en el Hogar de Ponny?

-Ahhmm... Pueeess… yooo… - Mrs. Aclaró la garganta- Disculpe. –Y empezó a recordar- Hacía los desayunos de los niños en vacaciones, ayudaba a la limpieza, cuidaba de ellos para cubrir alguna inasistencia de las educadoras, verá, todos son muy pequeños y….

-¿Sabes manejar una moto?

-¿Eh? eem... no. Pero sí una bicicleta y puedo aprender.

-¿Sabes atender las mesas? ¿Hornear?

-Sí. Hacía los pasteles de cumpleaños, y servir las mesas siempre lo he hecho.

-Si toleraste a niños, tolerarás a los clientes, algunos son muy exigentes. Está bien con eso. Muy bien, veamos… -se puso los lentes que colgaban de su cuello, sacó una hoja de un folder y leyó para cerciorarse antes de darle la hoja a Candy. –Llena esta forma y tráeme las copias que te pido, necesito una carta de tus padres de que te autorizan a trabajar. O bueno, de tus tutoras.

-Sí.

-¿Sí que?

-Sí señora. -Mrs. Smith la miró dudosa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

-Usted sabe que soy huérfana…

-Lo sé, sí.

-¿Sabe cómo conocí a Annie? –Mrs. se levantó de su lugar y fue a ella.

-Sí, lo sé, de dónde vengan es algo que no me concierne. Demuestra lo que puedes hacer y no lo que sufres. ¿Qué tienes ahora? –Candy levantó el rostro con los ojos húmedos, sonriendo – ¡Deja de lloriquear, niña! Te tengo tu primera entrega. –Candy siguió sonriendo y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras con las mangas de su abrigo azul marino. La siguió hasta la cocina, unas cajas de cupcakes recién cerradas la esperaban. – ¿Tu teléfono tiene GPS?

-Emm... no.

-Necesito que consigas uno. También que aprendas a manejar la moto, por ahora estarás atendiendo las mesas con Annie, pero es imprescindible que estés dispuesta a ayudar en cualquier cosa, aquí vas aprender mucho. Tienes que ir al Colegio San Pablo para que te asesoren.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Niña, hace muchos años yo egresé de ahí –Candy se sorprendió y la volvió a ver. Era obvia su clase, su liderazgo. ¿Qué clase de gente había ahí?

-Tengo una carta.

-Pues ve, y sirve dejas este encargo. Es el de las diez, pero tomando en cuenta el tiempo que te llevará ir en bicicleta y si te pierdes, estarás a tiempo. Aquí está la dirección y los despachos. Las dejas y te vas, no esperes ver a nadie, entiéndelo bien. No esperes la propina, por amor de Dios. A ver la carta. –la chica se la extendió para que la leyera.

-Sí, es donde me sospechaba. Es en el Colegio principal

-¿En el de chicas?

-No, no. El de chicos, tienes que cruzar el puente Hammersmith, ahí esta la señalización. Anda, anda, apúrate. No quiero que te pesque la lluvia. Las bicicletas están detrás de cocina.

-Sí, sí.

Casi la había echado por la parte trasera, donde había un tipo de triciclos rosas con canasta amplia en la parte trasera donde puso seguras las cajas, unas cuantas docenas de cupcakes con destino al Colegio San Pablo para chicos. En su abrigo, la carta, el mapa, un pase y un GPS dado por Mrs. Smith. Tenía varios kilómetros que andar, pero sería solo este día hasta aprendiera las calles. Así, salió en su primer reparto.

Increíble, absolutamente increíble. Londres le parecía una ciudad muy bonita con sus edificios antiguos, las personas tomaban el fresco en las cafeterías y no era la única en bicicleta por la mañana. Muchos turistas se aventuraban al paseo como ella, rumbo al otro lado del río Támesis. En cuanto vio el puente se anotó la primera gloria, sonrió para tomarlo y seguir las instrucciones del aparato. Notó los campos y se detuvo un momento para ver lo que ya se imaginaba eran las instalaciones del colegio. Bonitos jardines y algunos jóvenes jugando en ellos. Siguió su camino confundida por tan extenso territorio.

-¿Pues hasta donde es la entrada de todo esto? –Por fin vio un acceso y el guardia que le preguntaría por su identidad y el motivo de su visita. Solo de ver el logotipo de la canasta los ojos se le iluminaron. Siguió montada hasta llegar a los edificios y empezar a buscar por su cuenta a pie con la bicicleta a un lado, el GPS no localizaba propiedades privadas. Hizo algunas entregas en diferentes oficinas, no sabía que en vacaciones esto estuviera aún activo. Incluso vio alumnos en ropa deportiva por ahí corriendo. Sólo le faltaba media docena por entregar.

-Salón F4, F4… Ni siquiera hay un F1. ¿Dónde estará? Disculpa…-interrogó a un joven de lentes – ¿el salón F4? –el muchacho primero la vio interrogante.

-Lo siento, de qué habla en específico señorita, no entiendo.

-¿Podrías por favor informarme dónde se encuentra el Salón F4? Tengo una entrega especial. –Al muchacho se le fue ahora el color y se apresuró a darle santo y seña de cómo llegar, la miró marcharse como si se dirigiera a una pena capital.-Qué extraño chico. Debo recordar formular las preguntas debidamente. Ah... Aquí esta el salón F4.

Candy tocó, pero con esto, la puerta se abrió sola. Sacó la última caja y entró. El lugar era descriptible como un salón de juegos. Nada que tuviera que ver con maestros, pues tenía una mesa de billar y videojuegos. Un karaoke, un pin ball y juegos de dardos. Todo muy completo y aunque fuese elegante, no se imaginaba a maestros ocupando este lugar. Sería de los estudiantes, por seguro. Dejó el paquete en la mesa de centro de una sala. _Sólo deja y sal de ahí, es todo_. Así lo hizo y enseguida fue a rectoría para sus asuntos personales.

- Así que tú eres Candice White, mi nombre es Kelly orientadora del colegio para señoritas. ¿No deberías estar allá? –Dijo desde atrás una voz de mujer que la sorprendió mientras esperaba en un pasillo, viendo el periódico mural.

-Sí, vine hacer una entrega y me dijeron que aquí mismo podrían darme información.

-Por supuesto, me ocuparé en una reunión pero en cuanto salga yo te llevaré a mi oficina de aquí y te daré lo que necesitas. Estaré lista en media hora, mientras puedes ir al ala de música, no puedes estar en otro lado fuera del horario de clases, aunque no se si te aplica, aquí solo hay chicos. En fin, lo que sea –sonrió despreocupada- Paso por ti en treinta minutos.

-Sí, gracias. –salió de ahí ahora a buscar esa ala, mientras la orientadora entraba a las oficinas.

Entre los jardines y edificios Candy no encontraba donde podría estar esa ala, su escuela era mucho más pequeña, no sabía ya por dónde había estado. Estaba tan cansada que se sentó en una banca mientras se quitaba el abrigo. El sol empezaba a calentar aún más. De pronto, empezó a escuchar a lo lejos un violín que emitía un bello sonido. Atenta escuchó de dónde provenía, ahí estaría el ala de música, tenía aún quince minutos para llegar. Tomó su bicicleta por los manubrios y se adentró en un jardín lleno de hermosas rosas blancas y rosadas, el aire soplaba su fragancia, como si le llamara. Ahí, a unos metros de ella, un joven rubio vestido de blanco tocaba el instrumento con tal habilidad, absorto en su melodía, nostálgico y entregado. Candy quedó hipnotizada por el momento hasta que el chico interrumpió su ejecución mirándola con ojos azules y tranquilos, expectante.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento. Yo... me perdí, busco el ala de música. – el señaló el lugar sin muestra de enfado- ¡Gracias! Tocas muy bonito, te felicito. ¡Ya no te interrumpo! -se trepó a la bicicleta y a lo lejos gritó- ¡Adiós!

Vergüenzas venía a pasar por aquí. Siguió pedaleando, pasó por un campo de futbol, de repente, la pelota iba en dirección a ella, aceleró y afortunadamente solo le pasó por encima, aunque sí había pegado a alguien. Quiso pasar de largo, pero por algo se detuvo, los chicos empezaron a aglomerarse.

-¡Perdóneme usted! –un chico con uniforme deportivo y sus compañeros se acercaron a un grupo de tres que vestían elegantemente. Eran como manchas que no tenían que hacer nada entre el verdor y frescura del lugar. El culpable inclinaba la cabeza, no sabía porque tanto problema por una pelota volada. Se acercó de poco detrás de un árbol para escuchar. Los tres no decían nada, el momento era tenso, la mirada de uno de ellos, el más alto lo decía todo, su pantalón de raya tenía una huella redonda de tierra. Parecía que se iba a comer vivo al pobre niño. Su brazo se extendió hacia el y de un solo golpe lo hizo caer de trasero en el lodo. Nadie hizo nada, nadie lo retó y aunque esperaba iniciara una riña, los chicos solo le abrieron paso a esos tres que se retiraban con grandes ínfulas. ¡Qué había sido eso! ¡Una injusticia! El pobre niño trataba de no llorar, era solo un niño, acaso de la edad de Tom, esto no podía ser cierto. ¡Era tan injusto! Tomó su bicicleta decidida

-¿Adónde vas?

-¿Eh, quien eres tu? –un niño, sentado y oculto en el árbol siguiente le jaló por el abrigo

-No te irás a enfrentárteles, ¿verdad? Estás loca, solo eres una chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que soy _solo_ una chica? ¡Lo que hicieron no es educado!

-Pero no es tu problema, repartidora. Ni siquiera eres alumna de la escuela. Ellos nunca te escucharían y capaces y hacen que Candy Cakes nunca más repartan en la escuela. Y eso sería un desperdicio, sus cupcakes son tan ricos.

El niño salió corriendo. Se preguntaba quienes eran esos tipos como para ser capaces de decidir qué comer o que no en ésta escuela. No iba a poder acostumbrarse a ver ese tipo de cosas. Solo esperaba que en la suya no sucediera lo mismo. Tendría que pasar por desapercibida, año y medio pasan rápido, si no, que el cielo no la hiciera explotar.

-¡Es inaudito! Es horrible, esos tres dieron ganas de … de… patearlos! Estaban ahí como dueños del mundo, era un niño Annie, un pobre niño que jugaba solamente y no pudo evitar pegarle a ese tipejo!

Annie quien sostenía su cepillo sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga, había quedado muda, era la quinta vez que Candy por la noche se lo contaba, paseaba de un lado a otro, como una fiera. Maltrataba la almohada y la golpeaba como si fuera uno de esos chicos. –Puede ser que sean… ¡Oh... Los F4!

-F4 ¿Que es eso?

-Cuentan que existe un grupo distinguido de chicos en ese colegio que son dueños de todo. Tienen sus propias reglas, son populares y no hay nada que los detenga.

-Eso es espantoso.

-No se si esa historia sea real. –Candy tomó un descanso y se sentó a recordar

-Hoy hice una entrega a un salón F4. Aunque esos chicos eran solamente tres.

-Quizá ya hayan despedido a uno –Annie se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse junto a ella.- Anímate Candy, al menos tu no irás a esa escuela.

-Tienes toda la razón. No volveré a verlos en la vida. ¡Era solo un niño, Annie!, solo un niño!

-¡Ya se, pero cálmate!

Continuará…

* * *

**Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, esto apenas fue como el intro, chiquito. **

**Sus comments son super valiosos! =)**

**Alexa B.**


	2. Y mira tu por donde va apareciendo

**¡Hola chicuelas! Aqui les traigo el 2do. Capítulo de Dulces y Narcisos, gracias por su recibimiento y comentarios, me animan muchísimo. La vez pasada nos quedamos con ganas de ver a Terry, verdad? ¡Pues ya no más espera! ¿Quiénes serán esos enigmáticos F4? **

**Lean, lean xD**

**Saludos**

* * *

**Dulces y Narcisos**

**Adaptación de Alexa Bauder**  
**Basado en el dorama Boys Before Flowers (Corea)**  
**éste a su vez, basado en el manga de Yōko Kamio**

**Capítulo II  
"Y mira tu por donde... va apareciendo como invocado"**

Durante la semana siguiente Candy repartió con mayor rapidez los pedidos, incluyendo al Colegio San Pablo para chicos. Y todos los días veía un episodio similar, esos tres o cuatro vistos desde lejos. Sí, eran cuatro las moscas flotantes en campos verdes. Era vacaciones y ellos rondaban la escuela, seguramente con el único objetivo de amargar a cuánto se les cruzara.

Candy amaneció a su primer día de clases, tenía los horarios listos, los mapas y los reglamentos apenas por leer, pero ya habría tiempo. Eligió un vestido blanco de flores azules pequeñas, el abrigo azul marino y unas botas blancas altas por aquello del día lluvioso. Qué raro era el clima. Ayer apenas unas nubes opacaban el cielo, el sol salió deslumbrante y durante la noche había llovido y tenía planeado el día seguir así. Tomó el autobús más temprano que Annie, que iba a una escuela mucho más cercana a su casa.

Llegó atravesando el patio hacia la entrada del edificio principal. Observó cómo cada auto estacionado era flamante y conducido por choferes, las niñas salían con ropa de la temporada, algunas con gorro y otras en abrigos largos de colores vibrantes, no se usaba uniforme. Asistió a la primera clase sin ningún problema, todas las chicas tenían ya su grupo de amigas y no les interesaba mirar a nadie más. Eso parecía egoísta, pero estaba bien. Ser como pared le sentaría a la perfección.

-Señorita Candice White.-levantó la mirada sin creerlo, nadie en esta escuela la había nombrado, pero el profesor que apenas iniciaba su clase la llamó. Todas giraron a verla, y fue que advirtieron su existencia. Rayos…-¿Podría ponerse de pie para presentarse a la clase, por favor?

-Buenos días. –Las chicas se miraron una a otra, nadie contestó, solo el maestro- Mi nombre es Candy White- tuvo la intención de volverse a sentar.

-Señorita, Candice White, por favor, cuéntenos de dónde viene. –volvió a ponerse de pie, aclarando la garganta.

-Vengo de Chicago, Estados Unidos. –La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en las demás.- Emm… Trabajo en CandyCakes y acabo de llegar, no conozco muy bien el lugar.

-Americana, ¿eh? –susurró una pelirroja de hasta delante de las filas.

-Señorita Leagan, algo que desee compartirnos? –La cabeza llena de rizos elaborados se puso de pie y con sonrisa maliciosa se dirigió a Candy

-Seas bienvenida a Londres, espero que tu estadía sea agradable –era de ese tipo de chicas con una sonrisa extraña, pensó Candy.

-Gracias. - Ambas se sentaron y la clase comenzó. ¿Cuánto faltaba para terminar el día?

En uno de los descansos, caminaba por los pasillos mirando los altos cielos bellamente decorados, sin fijarse, chocó con un cuerpo que chilló, era la misma pelirroja con otras dos chicas. Una rubia y la otra de cabello oscuro. Parecían un chiste. Las tres estaban finamente vestidas, usaban accesorios como una mascada, un cinturón o anillos acorde a los colores que usaban.

-¡Oye, fíjate!

-¿Estás bien Elisa? –preguntó una de ellas.

-Sí, sí, lo estoy. Oye, que… _bonito_ vestido. De qué marca es?

-¿Marca? –se miró Candy a sí misma.-Pues... Es hecho a medida –se lo había elaborado la Hermana María, de hecho.

-No, ¿de verdad? –las tres se sorprendieron.

-¿Y tu de quien eres hija? – preguntó la morena.

-Disculpa, ¿tu y yo nos conocemos? –sugirió Candy.

-Somos las chicas más populares, tenlo en cuenta, solo por ser nueva lo dejaré ir. Yo soy Elisa Leagan. Presidenta de la mesa estudiantil Junior. Mi hermana mentora es la Presidente Senior.

-Jennifer, -dijo la rubia- mis padres son dueños de la industria textil

-Mónica –la de cabello oscuro y blanca como la leche intervino- Mi madre fue reina de belleza, la mejor línea de cosméticos y almacenes son nuestros.- ¿_nuestros_? Esta tonta seguramente ni si quiera sabía restar.

-Así que, ¿de donde saliste tu, de donde son tus padres?

-No, yo no tengo padres, yo soy huérfana. Vengo del Hogar de Ponny, ya les dije, de Chicago –a las tres se les cayó la quijada, sorprendidas, abrumadas, luego las risillas- ¿Qué, nunca habían visto una huérfana?

-Aaagh... Ya sabía yo que no eras de por aquí ni de nosotras. ¿Pero como llegaste aquí?, no me digas que por excelente promedio.

-¡Podría ser, ¿por qué no? tú no me conoces!

-Oh por Dios… tienes un timbre de voz escandaloso. –dijo la pelirroja con un acento totalmente fastidioso, a ella no le quedaba.

-Ya sé –dijo la tal Jennifer mirándose las uñas- Beneficencia.

-¡Claro!

-¿Beneficencia? –preguntó Candy.

-Sí, Ca-ri-dad –apuntó la rubia cada sílaba con un movimiento de dedos, como si las sostuviera de un hilo- Mecers se dedica mucho a eso, seguramente fuiste aceptada por caridad.

-No, fue por promedio.

-Ah, no me digas. ¿Acaso te crees tan inteligente y ejemplar como Stear Cornwell? –demandó Mónica, señalando un tablero. Candy fue allá. Había un periódico mural adornado hasta con flores y papeles de colores diferentes artículos, entre ellos, una ficha del susodicho. A su lado una foto de un grupo de cuatro chicos.

-¿Estos quienes son? –empezó a sospechar que fueran los insufribles.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes quienes son?! –Elisa eran tan fastidiosa con ese tono de sabelotodo que solo quería saber la respuesta y dejarlas ahí. – ¡Son los F4! –Las otras dos aullaron como tontas, suspirando- los chicos mas guapos, millonarios y populares del Colegio San Pablo. Es una lástima que esté al otro lado del puente. A veces vamos cuando hay torneos o eventos de ambas escuelas.

-Ah.

-¿Ah? ¿Solamente ah?

-Son los mismos tontos con los que me he encontrado.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Infame. –cruzó de brazos la tal Mónica, tenía una nariz tan puntiaguda y elaborada que parecía mentira- Tú no podrías encontrarte con ellos, mucho menos hablarles y conocerles.

-¡Ya me cansé! Hasta aquí se acaba la conversación. Adiós.

¡Que tanta fiesta le hacían a ese cuarteto de tontos! Sólo los había visto unos cuantos momentos y ya los alucinaba. Había algo extraño… Uno de ellos creía ya haberlo visto. No estaba segura que fuera el mismo chico que tocaba el violín aquella vez. Sería muy extraño, puesto que el no se veía de la clase de persona que fastidiaría a alguien. Ella qué iba a saber, caras vemos, personalidades no sabemos. Hasta aquí tenía que soportar la idolatría por esas cuatro moscas, esos cuatro fanfarrones. ¡Sí, F4, F de Fanfarrones!

-Llegas tarde, Candy.

-Me disculpo, Mrs. Smith, me perdí otra vez.

-Niña, aquí es muy importante la puntualidad. Toma, regrésalo cuándo hayas conseguido un celular con GPS. –La anciana le extendió el aparato y volvió a la cocina, enseguida Candy se cambió por su ropa habitual con el delantal rosa de la tienda.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te fue? –la saludó Annie

Candy torció la boca y se puso a limpiar las mesas desocupadas. –Creo que bien, pudo haber sido peor.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Esos cuatro fanfarrones me siguen, en esa escuela hay otras tres que quieren emularlos, ellas los adoran. El club F4 sí existe.

-¡¿De verdad?! Uf, que mal Candy. Pero ánimo, seguramente las instalaciones son muy bonitas, y tienes más materias. Vas aprender mucho más.

-Cierto. Oh, me dijeron que para mejorar mis posibilidades tengo que estar en un club, luego puedo dar servicio en caridad, debo estar en la escuela dos horas solamente para estudiar, es mucho más de lo que me imaginaba. No tengo idea de latín.

-¿Ya elegiste un club? –Candy le dio una lista doblada sacada de su delantal. Por si tenía alguna oportunidad de leerla toda durante la tarde. –Son muchas las opciones.

-Y de tantas no se cuál elegir. Pero ya salí de ahí, -se animó para estirarse y tomar nuevo aliento - ahora, a trabajar.

-Tom te marcó a la casa.

-¿Está bien?

-Si, solo quería saber cómo estabas. ¿Por qué no te conectas esta noche y conversas con el?

-Sería genial, muchas gracias Annie.

-Candy, acompáñame a la cocina. -Llamó la jefa, ambas amigas se miraron extrañadas.

-Sí, Señora. –ya ahí, veía a las chicas trabajar en los adornos de los cupcakes y dulces.

-Has alguna vez horneado panes, me lo has dicho.

-Sí. Pero no se si sea lo mismo que esto.

-No digas que no antes de que te pregunte que quiero. Annie es muy hábil como mesera, pero yo necesito alguien que pueda cubrir a una chica que pronto será madre. Quiero hacerte aprendiz en la cocina. Estás de acuerdo? Si dices que si, será una gran responsabilidad. Si dices que no, lo aceptaré.

-Quiero serle de utilidad –a Candy se le dibujó una gran sonrisa- Será un honor aprender el oficio, es algo que me gusta mucho y voy a dar lo mejor de mí, téngalo por seguro…

-Si, bueno, ¿eso es un sí?

-¡Sí!

-Empezamos la siguiente semana. Iniciarás con Dorothy –una chica al oír su nombre se acercó- Ella te enseñará a decorar, luego a hacer las mezclas del fondeu.

-Sí, señora –dijo la chica de trenzas sostenidas con una redecilla en la cabeza

Annie se emocionó tanto por escuchar la noticia de Candy de convertirse en repostera algún día en CandyCakes que casi olvidan que Tom llamaría, el zumbido desde el portátil se repitió tres veces.

-¡Es Tom! Hola, Tom, ¿me escuchas? Aquí está Annie  
-Fuerte y claro, -Tom se veía desde su recámara, usando aquel equipo de escritorio ya viejo, pero muy eficiente. - ¡Annie, hola! Candy, ya te extrañamos, los hot cakes se me queman y no quedan tan redondos.  
-Yo también los extraño -ambas rieron  
-Hola Tom, Candy y yo te queremos pedir un favor -su amiga le vio extrañada y por debajo le dio un leve codazo.  
-De qué se trata.  
-De un poco de investigación, ya sabemos que tienes vena de espía infiltrado. -Tom sonrió y estiro ambos brazos hacia delante entrelazando los dedos con las palmas hacia afuera, poniendo la cara de listillo.  
-Dime su nick y te diré con quien anda, que viste, que come y como destruirlo.  
-¡Tom! -casi le regaña Candy, pero estaba divertida, este chico era capaz de eso.  
-Terry Grandchester -dijo Annie- Veamos que tan cierta es la leyenda urbana.  
-¿Terry? ¿Estas hablando del hijo del duque?  
-Exactamente ese.  
-¿De quién están hablando, Annie, como sabes de el?  
-Ay, por favor, es el chico inalcanzable en Londres, Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña. ¿Dónde has vivido?  
-En el Hogar de Ponny, en el otro continente, ¿recuerdas, amiga? -Annie chasqueó los dientes, como algo obvio.  
-Cómo no se me ocurrió antes, si hay alguien que tendría influencia en ese Colegio, sería el casi dueño de ella, literalmente.  
-Lo tengo. -anuncio Tom con la mirada en otro lado, al parecer de su propio monitor. Llevó su mano a la barbilla para sostenerla y leer, las dos chicas miraban expectantes.  
-¿Qué tienes?  
-Vaya, vaya...  
-Tom, no te hagas el misterioso, suelta esa boca  
-Esto me lleva a más cosas. Mercers es una gran compañía histórica en Londres, maneja la mayoría de la economía por sus propiedades en toda la ciudad, hace caridad, tiene pisos en centros comerciales, tiene influencia en la fuerza armada, marina y fuerza aérea de la Corona. No me sorprendería que la casa que están habitando fuera de su propiedad también.  
-Y eso que tiene que ver con Terry Grandchester- preguntó Candy  
-Pues que el presidente de Mercers es nada menos que el Duque Richard Grandchester, padre de Terry, y que una de las tantas escuelas que administran, es el Colegio de San Pablo incluyendo el de chicas. Terry esta podrido en dinero sin haber hecho nada.  
-Con razón es un insolente -dijo en tono molesto Candy.  
-¡Mira eso! -Annie abrió un enlace que envió Tom- Es guapísimo  
-¡Eso no importa si es un tonto mantenido!  
-Otra cosa: Lidera el F4. Hay noticias de ellos en periódicos escolares, hay otros tres herederos.  
-Muéstranos, JARVIS. -Tom levantó una ceja y Candy la miró- Siempre quise decir eso.  
-Aquí tienen, este es Stear Cornwell, su padre es el presidente y director ejecutivo de los autos de carreras. Increíble, este tipo es dueño de fórmula Uno… Qué envidia.  
-¿Puedes envidiarle tener coches para correr y que se maten?  
-Di lo que quieras, Candy, pero su padre es dueño de patentes y desarrollos en la industria automotriz. Stear es considerado un genio, tiene el más alto promedio del San Pablo.  
-Eso si deberías admirarle Tom, toma nota para tus exámenes de física. -Tom le sacó la lengua sin ni siquiera verla, siguió enviando información.  
-Archie Cornwell  
-¿Son parientes? -preguntó Annie  
-Han emparentado por los matrimonios de sus respectivas familias, exactamente no se sabe de qué forma, no dice por ningún lado claramente eso.  
-¿Y el de qué es heredero?  
-Proviene de una familia de coleccionistas, son dueños del Museo Británico.  
-¡¿Todo un museo?!  
-Sí, además vean esto.  
-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Candy ante una imagen.  
-Es la medalla de la Orden del Imperio Británico, Archie es el miembro más joven  
-¿Y eso por qué?  
-¿Es un sir?  
-No, es solo un miembro, creo. -prosiguió Tom- Se los dan a quienes han hecho algo notable por la Corona y el es un entendido en Arte.  
-Al menos este no es tan ocioso  
-Candy... no empieces.  
-Déjala Annie, esta celosa.  
-¡Cómo voy estar celosa de esa mafia! -ni siquiera quería ver el monitor  
-Como quieras. Falta uno. Este es Anthony Brower. Su abuelo es el Vizconde de Brower, ex primer ministro del Reino Unido. Perdió a sus padres en un accidente cuando era muy pequeño, son dueños de plantaciones de té en Inglaterra, Japón, Corea y China.  
-¡Es el! -había visto de reojo y enseguida saltó a la pantalla casi pasando sobre Annie  
-¿Quién es quien?  
-El es el chico que encontré en el Colegio, el que me dijo dónde estaba el ala de música, ¡es el! Toca el violín.  
-¿Hablaste con Anthony Brower?  
-No exactamente, Tom, pero... El se ve diferente. El no es como los demás  
-¿Será que te enamoraste de el a primera vista?  
-Cómo crees, Annie, es absurdo.  
-¿En qué líos te metiste, Candy?  
-¿Yo? en nada.  
-Una ultima cosa... Debes saber de "La Tarjeta."  
-¿La Tarjeta? -En ese momento la pantalla se congeló en un Tom con cara seria,- ¿Eh… Qué le pasa a esto?  
-Es la conexión, creo que se ha desconectado.  
-¡Internet de feria!

Candy no podía creer que fuera su segundo día en lo que le parecería una eternidad. Iba esforzarse mucho por estar al nivel de las clases, aunque no tuviera idea de Latín, sus compañeras estaban igual de perdidas, eso era un consuelo. Bajó del autobús en su vestido gris humo como si se tratase de un presagio. Apenas pisó el concreto llegando diez minutos antes cuando escuchó el alarma de incendios desde afuera. Las pocas estudiantes salieron ordenadas, pero al ver la llamarada desde la parte de atrás del edificio todo se volvió una locura. En menos de diez minutos bomberos y personal iban de un lado a otro salvaguardando a todas y pidiendo que no se acercaran. Todo era un caos en el que Candy no daba crédito, parte de las instalaciones estaban ennegrecidas por las humaradas. Los padres de las chicas fueron llamados para que las recogieran, unas ni siquiera bajaron de sus vehículos y fueron enviadas a casa. A Candy solo le quedó tomar otro autobús de regreso.

Pasó la mañana en la cocina de Candy Cakes por instrucciones de Mrs. Smith, la televisión estaba encendida cuando se declaró que la Escuela San Pablo para chicas suspendería clases hasta nuevo aviso, la Junta Mayor estaba por decidir el futuro del ciclo escolar debido al incendio en aulas y laboratorios.

-Esas instalaciones son mas viejas que mi abuela -Dijo la anciana desaprobando el percance.- Vaya que tienes suerte, inicias clases ahí y se te enciende.  
-Yo no desee que esto ocurriera.  
-Ni si quiera pienses en sentirte culpable, los accidentes pasan y esos edificios ya deberían de jubilarse. Por la tarde llamaré para pedir informes de lo que harán.  
-Gracias, Señora. - A Candy le sorprendía su inusitada preocupación por ella.  
-No hay que agradecer. A trabajar.

Quien iba a decir que por este incidente, muchas cosas iban a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

A Candy le parecían más cómodos los zapatos escolares y las calcetas hasta arriba; la falda impecable negra y el saco hecho a medida le calzaban excelente a su figura esbelta, le resultó un alivio. Miró el magnífico edificio del Colegio San Pablo y podía oír todo tipo de lamentos y rabietas. Las chicas se quejaban de usar un uniforme, cuando siempre habían vestido como querían y ahora todas se verían iguales. Mientras tanto, otras idealizaban el hecho de convivir con chicos y alguna se aventuró a mencionar a los "F4" sumidas en suspiros y alborotos. Y a lo lejos, ellos. Los chicos del San Pablo inquietos por las estudiantes que al fin y al cabo, eran como intrusas para los más jóvenes. Para otros, dotados de buenas costumbres y del más puro espíritu paulino se regocijaban de tener huéspedes y ayudar a las chicas en su infortunio educacional. La Junta Mayor había decidido juntar tanto alumnos como alumnas en un mismo edificio, una escuela para todos mientras el de chicas, se restauraba.

Y Candy quería ahogarse en una gran pila de agua.

No le hacía mella estudiar con varones, así era su antigua escuela. El caso es que aquí, prevalecía una absurda ley del más fuerte, auspiciada por el cuarteto loco de Londres, unos herederos que juraba se le atravesaran, iba a hacer lo posible por dejarles clara su forma de pensar. ¡Ohhh..! Si tan solo osaban… Esta Candy aún era la misma Candy de Chicago. Una americana que exige sus derechos si éstos son pisoteados.

-Atrás, atrás, vamos pasando - escuchó a Elisa y su caravana, el ambiente cada vez era más festivo. Rodó los ojos y siguió a la manada, solo por ésta vez.

La aglomeración fue inmediata en el lobby de la escuela, los maestros no estaban por ningún lado aún. Un helicóptero llegó a lo lejos y las murmuraciones empezaron a aumentar, quería escapar entre los alumnos para llegar a su salón de clases, pero no sabía cuál sería éste. Dieron las ocho de la mañana en punto cuando los gritos de las chicas se escucharon ahogados para recibir a alguien. Desde las escaleras vio el cuarteto F4, sin uniformes, vestidos con grandes marcas.

-Llego a tiempo. -dijo el líder, un trigueño de melena oscura, muy alto y atlético; llevaba el saco negro y la corbata azul marino. Su camisa era tan blanca como su sonrisa sardónica. Detrás de el, por un paso, los otros tres. Stear, aún usando lentes era atractivo, daba el aire intelectual que naturalmente le pertenecía, el traje borgoña le hacía justicia a su bien formado cuerpo, la melena ondulada y recortada. El otro, que suponía era Archie, aportaba al grupo el típico casanova con los mechones que le llegaban a la mejilla en un rubio oscuro. Usaba un traje azul marino con la camisa sin corbata, pero no por ello se veía mal, cada arruga en su vestuario parecía casual aunque fuera bien planeada. Por último, absorto en otro mundo estaba el rubio que suspiraba como extrañando su cama, los ojos desinteresados apuntaban al piso para ver sus zapatos, luego arriba, luego otra vez abajo, sin mucho afán. El llegaba con unos jeans perfectamente a juego con un saco blanco inmaculado, debajo, un chaleco de punto.

Así que estos son los inFames F4... pensó Candy apretando la boca mientras ellos avanzaban entre los chicos que le abrían el paso, se dirigían a la misma escalera, más y más hasta tener al Fanfarrón mayor frente a ella, unos escalones más abajo. Este le miró solo una vez con ojos muy azules al detener su paso, alzó una ceja obviando que tendría que hacerse a un lado. Candy exhaló para hacerlo. No iba a provocarle por algo tan tonto. ¡Que pasara el heredero! que pasara con toda su comitiva, pero no sobre ella. Borrada, así iba a pasar para ese cuarteto.

Por la tarde no soportó más la presión para ir a la torre más alejada del Colegio, una a la que le decían había sido de castigo en otros tiempos. Una construcción que parecía del medievo, grandes rocas sumando muros gruesos y escaleras empinadas que llevaban a un mirador abandonado.

Apretó los puños y tomó aire para dar un grito, nadie la oiría, estaba muy lejos de salones y oficinas. Luego, desahogado su pecho reclamó - ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! La riqueza de las personas no esta en sus cuentas de banco, si no...-el aire se le acabó rápido- ¡Ahgr! ¡Clasistas, elitistas! Tu, Grandchusco y compañía, son ustedes lo que pudren esta sociedad. Habrá alguien que se te enfrente y entonces, entonces aprenderás. ¡Aaaah!  
-Mmhhmm...  
-¿Eh? -giró rápidamente para escuchar mejor, alguien la estaba espiando  
-No era mentira...  
-¡¿Ah?! Quien eres... oh no... – Reconoció a Anthony Brower quien estiraba los brazos subiendo las escaleras somnoliento.- E..Escuchaste..

-Los americanos hacen mucho ruido.  
-¿Te desperté?  
-Podrías despertar a la marmota de invierno.  
-¿Qué marmota?  
-De cualquier modo, es de mala educación no mencionar correctamente los nombres. -Candy se quedó sorprendida, sin nada que decir- Es Grandchester, Terrence Grandchester, no Grandchusco. -Con esto, y tranquilamente se quedó mirando atentamente los jardines del Colegio hacia los rosales, con los antebrazos recargados en el borde de la piedra.

Candy le dejó a solas retrocediendo esta vez. El en este momento no había sido grosero, por el contrario, ella debía pedir una disculpa, pero no estaba por la orden de hacerlo. La Señorita Ponny no estaría orgullosa de aquello, lo sabía.

_"Prefiero huevos de gallina que de pescado..."_

-¡Qué horror, qué asco! Huevos. puaajj -se escandalizó Elisa al pasar junto a Candy que comía su vianda de almuerzo preparada por ella misma.  
-Deberías comer de la barra -aseguró Mónica, o "Moon", como le decían.  
-No puedo. - contestó escueta llenándose la boca de tocino. - Eso ha de costar un mes de sueldo. - y es que cordero asado con puerros, espinacas y patatas era algo que podría darse el lujo solo en un buen día de Acción de Gracias en el Hogar de Ponny. Moon rodó los ojos exasperada, Elisa no iba a quedarse un momento más parada con su charola de almuerzo así que se adelantó  
-¡No tienes que pagar por ellos, tonta!  
-¡Es por dignidad! - se levantó Candy de su lugar apuntándola con el tenedor, ésta, con cara de susto fue jalada por Jennifer para tomar su lugar lejos. No conforme la situación, los F4 atravesaron el comedor con sus respectivas miradas y admiraciones, igualmente el líder pasó por su lado, se detuvo solo un momento y siguió su paso murmurando algo. Que se pudra también.  
-Deberías al menos darle una oportunidad al cupcake de manzana que está muy rico, ¿no crees? -una tímida voz se escuchó a su lado, había una chica con su bandeja esperando le permitiera sentarse con ella. -Mi nombre es Patty O'Brian.  
-Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Candy.  
-Por qué no comemos en las mesas de afuera, así te sentirás más a gusto

Efectivamente, el trío de Elisa miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas con malicia.

-Gracias Patty, aquí afuera se siente mejor. –dijo unos minutos después de terminar.  
-De nada. ¿Ya decidiste a qué club te vas iniciar? Puedes probar una clase de los que te interesen, si estas indecisa.  
-Eso haré, tu ¿En cuál estas?  
-Doy apoyo a chicos de bajos recursos, con tareas y materias.  
-Me sorprende. -Candy sonrió ampliamente  
-¿Por qué? ¿Porque yo no soy una rica egoísta?  
-¡No, no es eso! -Patty que se había enseriado sonrió de nuevo dándole el último mordisco a su cupcake  
-Solo bromeaba. Qué ricos son estos cupcakes. CandyCakes son los mejores.  
-Me da gusto. Yo trabajo ahí  
-¿De verdad? ¡Qué emoción! ¿Qué haces?  
-Voy hacer de todo un poco, pero por ahora soy aprendiz de cocina. Y si no te asustas, te diré que ayudé un poco con estos nuevos de manzana.  
-Nunca los había probado, son nuevos, ¿Fue tu idea?  
-Algo así.  
-¡Que guay! La crema también es deliciosa. Siempre quise una amiga que hiciera cosas tan diferentes a mí. En verdad, no tengo muchas amigas.  
-Pues puedes contar conmigo como una, ¿Te parece?  
-Sí, Candy, me parece. Gracias.  
-Patty... -dudó un poco antes de continuar- ¿Conoces a los F4?  
-¿Por qué quieres saber eso? -se notó su preocupación inmediatamente y miró su reloj sorprendiéndose- Uy, ya es tarde, tengo que ir a mi club. No te tardes mucho en elegir, así podrás integrarte más rápido a un grupo. Oh no, espero me dejen entrar -con prisa, bebió su último trago de agua del vaso, se paró rápidamente de su lugar para ir directo a sus clases, pero no pudo evitar chocar con alguien...

-No se quien haga estas cosas, pero están totalmente exquisitas.  
-Comes como mujer desengañada cuando tienes esos cupcakes enfrente, Terry.  
-No digas tonterías, Stear. -Terry estaba por comerse el tercer cupcake de manzana con crema de canela, de no haber sido porque una chica que se había parado repentinamente chocó con el y esa misma crema quedaba desparramada ahora sobre su traje de Gieves & Hawkes  
-Oh.. Perdón, perdón... ¡disculpe! ¡No lo vi! qué pena... Yo... lo siento mucho.  
-¿Perdonarte? -sonrió socarrón, apretando los puños, luego tirando lo que quedaba del cupcake al piso- _Perdonar no existe, porque es una idiota mentira._ – Candy se levantó de su lugar, Patty agachó la mirada, totalmente sonrojada.  
-Lo puedo compensar -dijo débilmente.  
-No, no puedes. No puedes compensar cincuenta horas de trabajo fino, exhaustivo y perfecto de un artesano. No tienes idea de lo que es que...  
-¿A ti que te pasa? -interrumpió Candy  
-¿Qué te pasa a ti que me interrumpes?  
-No, dime tu cual es tu MALDITO problema, ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?  
-¡Quien eres tu!  
-No, ¿Quien eres tú?  
-¡Deja de contestar con otra pregunta!  
-¿Porque contestas con otra pregunta tu?  
-¡Cállate!  
-No, no me callo. Esto va mas allá de tu estúpido saco, ella ya se disculpo, los accidentes pasan, déjala en paz.  
-Tu _amiguita_ me arruinó el traje, un traje costoso... –odió el tono en que se refería a Patty  
-Un traje se lava, se recupera.  
-Y tiró mi cupcake. -Candy rodó los ojos una vez más. - Si eres tan _amiga_ de ella, serás tu quien me horneé una docena, y los quiero exactos. –Sus amigos estaban impresionados, no había nadie más alrededor que ellos y Patty estaba a punto de llorar. Candy, con una mano en la cintura sonrió sarcástica.  
-¿Crees que no se hornear una docena de cupcakes? -Fue a la mesa y amenazadora tomó el suyo con crema todavía.  
-Wow, no te atrevas, extranjera. -Candy ahora sonrió con gusto, avanzando hacia el, pero Terry no se movió ni un ápice, no iba a temerle a una extraña.  
-Quiero tener el placer. -acto seguido la crema fue directamente ahora a su camisa- Prepararé dos docenas- el líder puso cara de horror al sentir la humedad en su torso, Candy sacó de su saco un cupón- Te haré un descuento, por si mami no te da dinero. ¡Y mi amiga se llama Patricia O'Brian!. Vámonos, Patty -su amiga así lo hizo, el resto de los F4 estaban impactados y contenían una risa que no se atrevían dejarla ir hasta que a Terrence se le bajara el apellido Grandchester que lo convertía en un ogro endemoniado.  
-¡¿Quien es ese monstruo?!

Por la noche, Candy después de la cena le había platicado a Annie lo ocurrido.

-¡Y estaba verde, verde del coraje, estaba a punto de explotarle las ropas y empezar a patalear por su cupcake! -Candy se botaba de risa

-¡Candy, no se como te atreviste! -Annie también reía- Hubiera pagado por verlo.  
-No se, estaba ahí, muy puesto, yo enojada. El no debió hacer eso.  
-No, claro que no. Menos a tu nueva amiga. Me alegro que hayas conocido a Patty, puedes traerla cuando quieras.  
-Gracias Annie. Hoy pintaba muy aburrido pero con esto, hizo mi día. La Candy de Chicago sigue aquí, ¡me la traje!.  
-Sí, definitivamente, esa es la única que yo conozco. ¿Tú crees que esté tan molesto el tal Terry como para fastidiarte?  
-No lo se, no me interesa. Si quiere buscarme, me va encontrar. ¿Quién soy yo para desajustarle su mundo? Ni se acordará de mí.

-Es raro que Terry esté tan callado. –Comentó Archie al verlo donde siempre, viendo la televisión apagada, pensativo.

-A mí me sorprende que no esté como león enjaulado, pero así…

-Da miedo. –completó su pariente.

-¡Los estoy escuchando! –Terry giró a Archie y Stear que jugaban cartas a unos metros de distancia de el, en el salón F4.

-¿Tú que piensas, Anthony? –preguntó Archie

-Cada quien debería ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, y no lo digo por ustedes. – sin más, se levantó de su silla dejando las cartas en la mesa para atravesar la puerta de salida.

-No le entendí, como siempre.

-Stear, tu cerebro será donado a la ciencia y no entiendes lo que dice Anthony. Se refiere a que Terry está tan inquieto por la chica de la tarde que le va provocar un derrame. Nunca lo había visto tan concentrado.

-Ni en los exámenes.

-Lo que necesita es una solución

-¡Ya les he dicho que no hablen de mi como si no estuviera presente!

-¿Lo ves? Más fastidioso que de costumbre.

-Igual de gritón. Ey, Terry – habló Archie- ¿por qué no te ocupas de esa chica como siempre lo has hecho de los demás? No se porqué estás tan mortificado.–A Terry se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa, sentado en su sillón favorito de piel, mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Archie, estás seguro que el de la mente prodigiosa no eres tu?

-Sólo la disimulo.

-Están locos ustedes dos, par de sádicos. – discrepó Stear.

Continuará…

* * *

**Gulp! ¿Ustedes creen que Terry realmente pasará por alto el percance? Mmmm.. ¡comenten, please!**


	3. Candice:recordarás mi nombre por siempre

**Les traigo el capítulo 3 de este fic que me emociona mucho. Gracias a ustedes y sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz jejeje. Estaré publicando cada semana y si tengo oportunidad, menos de eso. Este proyecto sigue y no se detendrá solo si Diosito dispone de otra cosa xD. Estamos ansiosas de saber de la dulce venganza de Terry, ¿verdad? No más espera y veamos cómo reacciona ésta Candy. ¿Se quedará con los brazos cruzados? ¡No lo creo!**

**Comments en submit cooment. jajaja . ¡Un fuerte abrazo!**

* * *

**Dulces y Narcisos**

**Adaptación de Alexa Bauder**  
**Basado en el dorama Boys Before Flowers (Corea)**  
**éste a su vez, basado en el manga de Yōko Kamio**

**Capítulo III**

** "Candice White, vas a recordar mi nombre por siempre a partir de hoy"**

-Adiós Patty, veremos como me va en el club de cocina

-Mucha suerte, nos vemos por la tarde

Candy entró al salón equipado, le sorprendió el misterioso silencio en los compañeros que la veían sospechosamente, todos con filipinas la miraron tomar un lugar en uno de los banquillos y sacar su cuaderno para tomar apuntes. Apenas escuchó unos cuchicheos, le pareció extraño que el trío de Elisa estuviera presente. Fijaría la atención a la hoja hasta que llegara el maestro, pero un huevo fue lanzado directamente ahí, ensuciando su mesa de trabajo. La sorpresa la entumeció por un momento, pero otro huevo fue a su dirección, otro y otro más. Luego llegó la harina desde arriba. No entendía que sucedía, todos reían e insultaban. _¡Huérfana!_ Gritaban. _¡Regresa a América! _

Lo entendió todo: Esto era obra de los F4. En su casillero había aparecido un pedazo de cartón rojo, eso era "La Tarjeta", de esto debió de cuidarse. Enfurecida y entre las burlas salió corriendo del salón hasta llegar a la torre de los lamentos, como la había bautizado. Ahí, casi sin aliento, apoyándose del muro de piedra quiso gritar, pero no pudo, un nudo en la garganta le detenía.

-¿Cuántos pasteles se pudieron haber hecho con todo esto? Cuánta comida desperdiciada…- las lágrimas le brotaron, esto no era por la humillación, no era por lo que hubiesen hecho con ella. Recordó los tiempos difíciles del Hogar de Ponny, cuando ella con apenas nueve años se había ofrecido a trabajar para llevar dinero. Se lo habían negado, fue la primera vez que sintió la frustración de no poder ayudar a los que quería. – No tienen idea de lo que cuesta la vida – susurró.

-Mmmhhmm… -unos pasos subían la escalera, Anthony Brower contuvo la sorpresa de su estado. Candy tragó saliva para contenerse, el estaba aquí para verificar que lloraba, estaba segura de eso. Sin embargo, el no la miraba maliciosamente, tampoco reía. –¿Sabes hacer cupcakes?

-¿Eh?... s..si.

-¿Qué necesito?

-Necesitas… 1, 2, 3, 4. Una taza de mantequilla, dos de azúcar, tres de harina y cuatro huevos.

-Te los has echado encima. – se inclinó hasta ella mirándola con esos ojos azules llenos de bondad. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empezó a limpiarle la cara con delicadeza, sus lágrimas ayudaban a quitar los restos de huevo, tenía harina hasta por las pestañas. Tomó su mano para depositar ahí el pañuelo, ella no hizo más que forzar una sonrisa.- Te vez mejor así, sonriendo. Cuídate.

Se fue de ahí dejándola confundida. El no era como los demás, no podía haber esa maldad en él.

_Terrence Grandchester: no me verás derrotada. Aguantaré lo que tenga que aguantar, pero no me verás a tus pies, no me verás humillada como los demás. Tampoco creas que me iré, no, ¡claro que no! ¡He pasado cosas peores que estas, y tú eres un don nadie para mi!_

En el salón F4 el ambiente era otro, risas y juegos.

-Creo que con esto bastará.

-¿Estás seguro, Terry?

-Por supuesto, Stear. ¿Cuándo me he equivocado? Esa repostera vendrá a pedirme piedad, se disculpará por su falta.

-Y si eso sucede como tú predices, ¿qué pasará después, la dejarás ir?

-Primero lo primero. –Terry con gran sonrisa acariciaba su mentón idealizando la escena.- Después ya veremos.

-Esto está yendo más allá de un rutinario fastidio, ¿no crees, Archie?

-Apuesto a que la chica aguantará... Dos semanas más.

-¿Qué te pasa? Es solo una chica.-replicó Terry

-Lo sé, pero creo que no es de las nuestras.

-No se exactamente a qué te refieres, pero acepto tu apuesta, Archie.

-Hecho, pariente.

-Perderás, Stear- el líder se levantó propinándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo- Y también te lamentarás de haber dudado de la palabra de Terry Grandchester.

Al día siguiente Candy era la comidilla de todo el colegio, no había sitio en el que no la señalaran con las miradas, en que las murmuraciones no iniciaran. Patty tomó el lugar a su lado en el almuerzo.

-Espero que te sientas mejor –le llevó una taza de chocolate caliente, aunque ahora con el frío todos preferían estar dentro, para Candy era un mejor lugar la intemperie.- Quiero disculparme contigo.

-Gracias –dio un sorbo sonriendo- ¿Por qué deberías disculparte?

-Siento que debía haber hecho algo respecto a lo que sucedió ayer.

-No, no podías hacer nada.

-Soy muy miedosa, no me gusta enfrentarme a la gente.

-No te culpes, no tienes nada que ver en esto. Yo no soportaría que te involucraras y te atacaran a ti también. Además, ¿sabes qué? A mi no me importa, me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagan esos inFames.

-¿Así les has puesto?

-Sí.- rieron-

-Tuve una idea. Aparté la alberca techada de la escuela para que pudieras ocuparla. ¿Sabes nadar, no?

-Sí, se.

-A veces en casa, para tranquilizarme nado. Te hará bien.

-Me gusta mucho nadar y es una buena idea. Gracias Patty.

-Es una manera de compensarlo.

-No sigas diciendo eso. ¿Para cuándo la apartaste?

-Hoy después de clases.

-Oh… No se si pueda, tengo que ir a donde la tienda.

-Por favor Candy, date un tiempo para ti, pide permiso.- Candy la pensó un rato.

-Esta bien, iré. Pediré permiso y repondré por la tarde.

-¡Genial! Yo te veo hasta mañana, tengo ocupado el resto del día con mi abuela. ¡Nos vemos entonces!

No sabía si había algún club de natación, si la experiencia le gustaba, podría apuntarse en el. Eso pensó al cambiarse y salir a la piscina, lo que no había advertido es que no iba a ser posible nadar en ella. No con los botes plásticos que le flotaban, de lado a lado había basura. Enojada, se dispuso a retirar cada uno de ellos, no iba a ser excusa para que tampoco le permitieran la entrada a esta clase. Por una injusta razón estaba vetada del club de cocina, así que antes de que alguien más se enterara, se puso manos a la obra. Luego de unos minutos pudo disfrutar del nado. Casi se había calmado cuando ruidos la sorprendieron. Asustada, salió del agua cerciorándose que estuviera sola realmente. Rápidamente fue a los vestidores donde ahí se encerró para vestirse. Al estar lista alguien forzaba la puerta para abrirla.

-¡Está ocupado! – gritó, aunque no supo si debió hacerlo. La puerta fue violada y se abrió. Agazapada en un rincón vio entrar a tres chicos altos de uniforme y las cabezas cubiertas con pasamontañas, jalándola al exterior – ¡No, no, suéltenme, suéltenme! ¡Por favor, auxilio! – su boca fue tapada con un pañuelo que no quiso oler, aguantó la respiración, fue así hasta que empezó a sentir que las manos tocaban sus piernas, ahí empezó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?! –escuchó una voz que la salvaría, los chicos inmediatamente se detuvieron, pero no la soltaron.- ¡Contesten!

-Nosotros… ustedes… las instrucciones…-tartamudeó uno.

-Lárguense. –Dudaron- ¡Dije que se larguen! –así lo hicieron torpemente disculpándose con esa voz. Cuando ella reaccionó supo sus piernas sin calcetas descubiertas, avergonzada y aturdida. Una toalla de baño le cubrió, y Anthony estaba a su lado para levantarla.

-Me engañaste

-¿P..perdón? –Candy temblaba

-El 1, 2, 3, 4 no funcionó. Trata de recordar si algo te faltó decirme.-su mente corrió rápidamente haciéndola olvidar dónde estaba y por qué.

-Polvo para hornear.

-Lo sabía. Tendré que empezar de nuevo, pero gracias, de todas formas. –Se dirigió a la puerta sin más.

-Gracias a ti, por esto.

-No es por ti. Evito que se cometa un error.

Apresurando el paso, Anthony llegó al salón F4. Stear y Archie jugaban con otras dos chicas el Guitar Hero, Terry en el X-Box mejoraba su propio récord, divertido.

-¿No estas llevando demasiado lejos esto? –Anthony se puso directamente frente a el, Terry lo miró un momento no entendiendo, cabeceó para recuperar la vista a la pantalla, Brower no se movió.- Contéstame, ¿no lo crees? –Al momento de que los Cornwell se dieron cuenta de la tensión despidieron a las chicas quedándose solo los cuatro, calmando a Anthony. Terry aventó el control para levantarse y encararlo.

-¿Por qué la defiendes?, este no es tu asunto.

-Ah, sí sabes de qué hablo.

-Tranquilo Anthony, -Stear quiso que diera un paso atrás- ¿Qué le pasa? –sorprendido por esta actitud en él, susurró a Archie. Éste no supo tampoco.

-Se lo tiene merecido, como los demás, esto no es para tanto.

-¿Sabes hasta dónde iban a llegar tus enviados? El lugar era perfecto y nadie la oiría.

Stear logró que se tranquilizara y lo llevó al otro lado del salón, a Terry se le fue el color del rostro, Archie le quiso palmear la espalda, pero fue rechazado por un manotazo. El trigueño hizo una llamada desde su celular y gritó al que le contestó.

-¡No seas estúpido, no les pedí eso! De esto ni una palabra, o yo mismo me encargo de hacerles la vida insufrible a ustedes. De aquí hasta la Universidad, ¡¿me entendiste?!

El líder de los F4 estuvo a punto de ser responsable de una infamia.

-Terry, ¿todo está bien? –Terry asintió.

-Todo va estar bien, Archie.

* * *

Entrada de Blog.

Londres, Viernes

_Esta semana ha sido una muy buena. Aprendí cuán fuerte puedo y me falta por ser. Ni crean aquellas personas que tratan de interponerse que serán siquiera mencionadas._

_P.D. ¿Creen en los Ángeles de la Guarda? _

_Srita. W_.

* * *

-La malicia de esos 4F no tiene limite, Candy.  
-No te preocupes Annie, solo fue el susto, no ocurrió nada. Gracias a Anthony Brower.  
-¡Gracias a Dios, Candy, que lo puso en ese precioso momento! ¿Café?  
-Sí, gracias - caminaban por la ciudad por la noche fría, Candy había estado muy nerviosa después del susto, no había nada mejor que los cafés de los puestos londinenses. - Ya te digo, no todos son iguales. Anthony es... Diferente. Sus ojos están llenos de una ternura infinita, pero a la vez, hay tristeza; por eso cuando sonríe es como... Un rayo de luz. -Annie la miró un rato, apenas iba a decir una conclusión acerca de cómo se expresaba de el, cuando la misma Candy hizo que volteara al otro lado de la calle. -Mira, ahí está -ambas se miraron tratando de entender lo que hacía viendo un anuncio de Telefonía celular tan detenidamente, casi queriéndolo tocar.  
-Ve y salúdalo -guiñó Annie- Yo estaré en la estación un momento.  
-De acuerdo, te alcanzo.

Candy pasó la calle tímidamente observando como admiraba Anthony a la chica del anuncio, más que al producto.

-Es muy bonita, ¿también la admiras? -Anthony notó su presencia girando a ella- Hola.  
-Hola. ¿La conoces?  
-Sí, es muy famosa en América, soy su fan. -ambos la miraron- No solo es bonita, sino inteligente, eso es lo que llama la atención, lo tiene todo. Quizá algún día se case con un príncipe.  
-La vida con los príncipes puede ser triste. -dijo amargamente  
-Pues aunque no fuera un príncipe, sino alguien muy importante, alguien de mucha influencia y muy inteligente, como ella. Alguien muy culto, quizá solo un poco mayor. -Anthony se quedó en silencio un rato.  
-Sólo es una modelo.  
-No la conoces, es más que una modelo, hasta yo puedo verlo.  
-Tu no sabes nada, realmente.  
-Tienes razón, yo no se nada. Pero tampoco tu lo sabes todo, ¿o si? -A Anthony se le dibujó una media sonrisa, meneando la cabeza.  
-Mejor me voy, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste en la piscina, aunque no haya sido por mi, me salvó la vida. Nunca lo voy olvidar. -Candy aceleró el paso para alcanzar a su amiga que la esperaba en el Underground.

La mañana siguiente no era como las demás, el ambiente murmuraba a sus espaldas, no quería pensar que todos se hubiesen enterado, porque aunque ella fuera la víctima, en esta escuela ya no sabía que tan retorcidas podían volverse las historias. No tardaron mucho el trío de arpías para que se le atravesara en el camino.

-Sería el colmo. -dijo Moon a Jen, ésta miró a Candy de arriba abajo.  
-Ni siquiera tiene gracia  
-¿De qué hablan ustedes?  
-De esto. -Elisa enseñó a Candy la gaceta escolar impresa, las murmuraciones hablaban de la inmoralidad en la escuela, del mal ejemplo y de cómo evitarlo.  
-Oh... Que bueno que ustedes se tienen entre sí, si no, quedarían muy solas. -sonrió  
-Déjate de tonterías, aquí hablan de una chica de transferencia, eso, ¿a qué te suena?  
-A que prácticamente aquí, todas somos de transferencia. Si no tienen más qué decir, me voy.

Por cada cuantos pasos, sentía que alguien la señalaba.

-¿De transferencia, otras costumbres? ¿Con quién sabe qué costumbres americanas? ¡Candy es la vergüenza!  
-¡Sí, es Candy!

Gritaron su nombre hasta que llegara al salón, ahí, la más grande calumnia de todas pegada en todas las paredes. Candy, ante el Colegio, era una chica fácil, una chica con baja moral. Alguien que cobraba por compañía. No lo iba tolerar, esto nunca. Podían gritarle en su cara que era una huérfana, ¡Porque sí, eso era! Era una huérfana, y también era americana. También era una pastelera, y hasta una sirvienta, porque toda su vida la había vivido para servir, algo que no era nada denigrante. Pero que no dudaran de su integridad, de los buenos modales y principios que sus madres adoptivas le habían inculcado. Esto era una ofensa a su casa, a su hogar, a su familia. ¡No lo iba a permitir! ¡Terrence Grandchester, te has encontrado con la horma de tu zapato!

Fue entonces con uno de los afiches colgados por todos lados, salió directamente al salón F4, ahí Terrence hacia alarde de su nueva broma, los otros no estaban muy convencidos, se les veía en la cara.

-Ah, tardaste en venir. Vienes a disculparte.  
-¡Me harté! ¿Quién te crees tú para deshonrar mi casa, mi apellido?  
-¿Uh? ¿Así se disculpan en América?  
-¡La ofendida soy yo, papanatas!  
-¡Ten cuidado como me hablas, repostera! -se levantó Terry para quedar enfrente de ella.  
-No, ten cuidado tu con quien te metes y lo que haces. ¡Ese rumor... Me lo vas a pagar muy caro! -acto seguido, sin que Terry tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el pie de Candy salió disparado directamente a su rostro en una patada voladora que ni Jacky Chan pudo haber inventado. Un golpe seco que lo derribó hasta el suelo atónito, el rostro completamente rojo.  
-¡Tú! -dijo sosteniéndose la quijada de dolor aturdido.  
-¡Sí, yo! Te lo advertí, no quisiste escucharme, ¡atente a las consecuencias! Sabes que no solo me ofendes a mí con tus tontos e infantiles rumores, sino a mis madres. Yo no soy ese tipo de mujer, no soy una fácil.  
-Ya veras...  
-¡Te callas, aún no termino de hablar!-Candy se acercó hasta su rostro, en un tono grave, lento, muy directo e intimidante - Yo, que soy una chica pura y ni siquiera he tenido mi primer cita, deberías de lavarte la boca antes de mencionar mi nombre, Grandchester. ¡He dicho! -arrugando el afiche en una pelota lo aventó a la cara con fuerza marchándose de ahí resuelta a que nunca, nadie más iba a humillarla.

Contrario a lo que Terry se esperaba, sus amigos estaban muertos de risa, hasta Anthony, que era tan pacífico, estaba destornillado. Sorpresivamente, mientras se levantaba y sacudía, Terry también lo hizo, todos callaron mirándolo sorprendidos.

-¿Qué te pasa, no estas enojado?  
-Ay, madre. Ahora si Terry da miedo. -comentó Stear.  
-Cuál, miedo, su mente esta fraguando algo peor, viene más diversión –Anthony al escuchar esto, se retiró del salón, quería quedarse con ese buen sabor de boca, no con la revancha de Terry.  
-¿No se dan cuenta? –se sentó en lo que podía denominarse su trono, aquel sillón negro reconfortante que sólo él usaba.  
-El que no se da cuenta de algo eres tú. ¿A quien te recuerda esa chica, la que llevas una semana en la cabeza? -preguntó Archie a su pariente.  
-Ahhh... Claro... ¿No te parece a ti, Terry? Alguien muy cercano -al líder le cambió el rostro -No se de quien rayos hablan.  
-Haz memoria, esfuérzate. -ambos se acercaron a el, Terry se encogió de hombros.  
-A... Ella.  
-Como que... ¡No! ¿Como se les ocurre compararla con ella?, están locos. -ambos rieron  
-Intrépida, voz alta, la primer mujer que también te reta.  
-¡Por supuesto que no!  
-Te lo dejamos de tarea -sentenció Archie- Eso si, debes de contarnos qué cosa loca se te atravesó para que se te dibujara esa sonrisa.  
-Es que ustedes están ciegos. Esa chica oculta sus sentimientos hacia a mí, por eso esa agresividad. ¿Qué no saben que las mujeres dicen _no_, cuando en verdad es un _si_? -ambos parientes se quedaron viendo uno al otro, soltando una risa estruendosa.  
-A ver, Casanova, ilústranos más.  
-¿Por qué una chica como ella se tomaría la molestia de venir acá a aclararme que nunca ha tenido una cita? Para limpiar su imagen, ella ha estado tratando de llamar mi atención.  
-¡Genio, ovación! -aplaudió Archie.

-Lo sé, lo sé. En conclusión, Candy está completa e irremediablemente enamorada de mí. –Los otros dos ya no podían con la risa.- De todo esto. –dijo evidenciándose a sí mismo.  
-Bien James Bond, ¿y ella ha conseguido su cometido? Esa es la pregunta. -Terry sonrió de lado  
-Eso esta por verse.  
-Terry, no quiero herir susceptibilidades, pero Candy te odia, eso es claro  
-Claro que no, Stear. "El primero en caer es un cojo" *  
-¡¿Qué?!

*_Dicho correctamente: "Más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo_"

La música relajante invadía sus sentidos hasta llevarla a un letargo rodeada de esencia de sándalo y cálida sensación reconfortante.

Candy se sobresaltó una vez más, aunque enseguida sus sentidos volvían a ser cautivados por aquella sala de masajes en la que estaba siendo consentida. Debería estar furiosa, salir de ahí inmediatamente, pero la sensación era simplemente exquisita. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Ah, sí, ya lo recordaba.

Salía de la escuela rumbo a CandyCakes con el propósito de no encontrarse con la Mafia 4, cuando unos hombres con el escudo de Macers la habían metido a tropezones al auto, pasó el segundo susto de su vida al despertar en una sala de masajes, regalo para becadas, según esto. Pero esto no le convencía del todo, eso de que te subieran a un auto casi a la fuerza no era amable. ¡¿Y si había sido secuestrada, refinada y luego vendida?! Esperó a estar en una mejor situación que no fuera envuelta en una toalla descalza. Enseguida de ser totalmente perfumada y humectada; fue vestida, calzada, asesorada, maquillada, alaciada… Completamente acicalada para llevarla vaya saber a quién. Debería ser alguien muy importante, pero estaba lista para cualquier patada. Un vestido azul satinado de un tal Givenchy no iba a impedirle defenderse. Llegó a un vestíbulo donde un extraño de espaldas parecía esperar algo. Los grandes ventanales y los finos cortinajes complementaban aquella majestuosa habitación. Pero esa cabeza… Oh, no. Conocía esa cabeza.

-¡¿Tú que haces aquí?! –Terry Grandchester se giró con esa majestuosidad de niño malcriado que tenía. Tan ridículamente bien vestido con la mano en el bolsillo de su traje sin arrugas.

-¡Aquí vivo, qué mas! –¡Arruinándolo con su bocota!

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿A qué juegas ahora? –Terry llegó a ella para mirarla mejor, la tomó por los hombros.

-Vete nada más. –la giró hacia el elegante espejo de dos metros de la sala- Eres como la Bella Durmiente salvada por su hada madrina.

-¿Qué esa no es Cenicienta? ¿por qué hiciste esto, estas loco? –Terry quedó confundido.

-¿Loco yo? ¿Qué no te gusta todo esto, no te sorprende? Es lo que a las mujeres les gusta. Puedes decirme la verdad, estas conmovida hasta la médula. Mira, si aquí mismo puedes ser sincera respecto a lo que sientes por mí…

-¡Oh, si, lo seré!, no me costará trabajo –el tono de Candy era sarcástico, aunque Terry sonriera complacido.

-Adelante, pues. Empieza por admitir lo mucho que te gusto. –Candy quedó boquiabierta, entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De cuál fumaste, _dude_?

-¿_Excuse moi_? ¿Quieres que sea en un lugar especial? Conozco uno.

-A Sansón el cabello le daba fuerza, a ti, esa melena no deja oxigenarte las neuronas, esto es absurdo.

-No puedes ver lo beneficioso de esto. Podrías tener esto y cosas mejores todos los días.

-¡Por quién me tomas, estoy ofendiéndome!

-Yo podría permitir que estuvieras conmigo en público y en privado tratarte mejor, como una novia. ¿No estás conmovida?

-No, no estoy conmovida; estoy ofendida, sorprendida, conmocionada, unos tipos me agarran saliendo de la escuela, no se como rayos me duermen y termino semidesnuda en un cuarto de masajes y luego todo esto.

-No es para tanto

-¿…Sabes lo que pensé?

-No, no se…

-¡Secuestro! Eso pensé –lo señalaba con el dedo índice, hablando rápido y alto.- Vendida al extranjero y eso es un delito, esto que hiciste…

-Estás exagerando, cualquier otra chica estaría dando de saltos de estar en la Mansión Grandchester.

-¡Trata de blancas!

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo, repostera! ¿Sabes lo que gasté en ti?

-¿Ahora me lo estás echando en cara?

-¡Ese vestido es la fiel imitación del de Andrey Hepburn! no, no tienes idea.

-Tengo otra idea. –Candy empezó a quitarse la joyería que tenía, desde los aretes hasta la pulsera de plata con swarovskys y la diadema; enseguida se sujetó el cierre de atrás del vestido, Terry le miró con la ceja alzada. Ah, ¿no la creía capaz? El cierre con esfuerzos bajó, Terry se giró hacia el ventanal.

-¡Ah, por Dios! –Candy sonrió, había bajado el cierre, pero el vestido nunca había caído al suelo, no en su presencia. Al menos tenía algo de caballeroso.

-¡Vas y le regresas el vestido a la Señorita Hep…lo que sea y a mí me devuelves mi uniforme!

-¡Eres necia!

-¡Tú estás loco!

Minutos después Candy iba con su perfecto alaciado y su uniforme puesto rumbo a la salida. Terry le detuvo sujetándola del brazo, mismo agarre del cual Candy se aflojó con fuerza.

-No te entiendo, no sé que es lo que quieres. Te ofrezco todo esto y lo desprecias.

-Terry, nunca vas entenderlo. Crees que todo puede comprarse, y estás equivocado. No hay nada que yo te envidie, créemelo.

-Estás mal. Todo se compra, el techo, el bienestar, la educación, la estabilidad, todo se mueve por y para el dinero. Hasta la salud se compra.

-El amor no, un amigo tampoco. –Terry negó

-Puedes pagarle a quien sea y te querrá. Mientras más des, más te darán. –Candy quedó sin argumentos por un momento.

-Ese es tu mundo, no el mío. Adiós Terrunce Grandchester. Déjame en paz.

Candy sintió cómo algo extraño le recorría al abandonar la Mansión de Terry, no sabía exactamente qué. Ese chico se creía que podía comprarla como un objeto más de su gran Mansión. Iba a terminarla con una enfermedad cardiaca con tantos sustos, todo por sus tontos juegos. ¿Y ahora, dónde estaba? Claro, en una zona residencial apartada de todo transporte público y ahora tenía que caminar con los zapatos escolares sin calcetas, se le habían olvidado. Estuvo un rato andando hasta que optó por sacárselos, estaban matándole los pies y para colmo, estaba por llover. Apenas se sentó en una banca sacando de su mochila el GPS para ubicarse cuando la tormenta inició. Sólo esto le faltaba, ni siquiera un perro inglés podría venir a completar el cuadro. Un perro inglés estaría en su caliente hogar echado al lado de su amo, y ella estaba empapándose como una gata sin dueño, escurriendo y empezando a estornudar.

-¡Sube! –del interior de un auto una voz familiar le ordenó, solo por eso no se había echado a correr. Se acercó para comprobar que era Anthony, éste le hizo señas que se apresurara. -¿Qué haces aquí con esta lluvia?

-Extraña historia.

-Te llevaré a tu casa.

-No, esta bien si me dejas en una parada de autobús o una estación del metro, gracias.

-Te llevaré hasta tu casa, sin discusiones, por favor. –Candy asintió, así quedaron en silencio unas cuadras hasta que él volvió hablar- Siempre parece que acabas de salir de un problema cada que te veo. Sumida en una situación dramática. –Candy miraba por la ventana, sonrió sumiéndose entre sus hombros.

-¿Tú conoces a Audrey Hep…?

-Hepburn. Sí, la conozco.

-¿Es bonita?

-Sí. Muy bonita, de mucha clase. ¿No la conoces tu?

-¿Por qué debería? –ultimadamente los socialités eran ellos, a el parecía divertirle su ignorancia.

-¿Hay algo que no se pueda comprar, Anthony? En este mundo ya no hay nada que no se pueda comprar –dijo con tristeza en un suspiro- Hasta el aire lo venden. –Anthony arrugó la frente y luego sonrió.

-Se de dos cosas.

-¿Dos? ¿Cuáles?

-Paz interior y el aliento de vida. –Candy sonrió abiertamente, y con esto, el rubio lo hizo también aún más.

-¡Cómo no se me ocurrió! Duh… No pensé que fueras tan espiritual.

-Tú eres muy chistosa.

-¿Yo? Oh, está bien si me dejas aquí, por favor. Vivo con mi amiga Annie, es la casa de sus padres. Gracias por todo, otra vez. –abrió la puerta del coche para salir entre la lluvia

-De nada Candy. Cuídate.

-Oh, por cierto, ¿Cómo te han salido los cupcakes? –dijo antes de irse

-Sigo intentando. –sonrió recordando sus fallidos intentos.

-Ya te saldrán, verás que sí. ¡Hasta luego!

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Awww! Anthony al rescate! ¿Qué sentirá Candy en ese preciso momento? **

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!**


	4. Los guapos nos levantamos temprano

**¡Hola chamaconas y quiza algun chamacon! Como estan? Aqui, atrasada con la entrega, tuve problemas con mi internet y se me olvido mi USB. buaah si, se que soy mala! jejeje. Pero aqui lo tienen, no me he olvidado, esto sigue en pie y seguimos trabajando en ello. **

**Otra vez, muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, son unas lindas. **

**Ya seee! Odian a Terry, ¿verdad? A este punto tambien lo alucinaba, pero demosle chance, veamos que es lo que tiene que decir y que es lo que ha descubierto en si mismo respecto a Candy. ¿vamos?**

* * *

**Dulces y Narcisos**

**Adaptación de Alexa Bauder**  
**Basado en el dorama Boys Before Flowers (Corea)**  
**éste a su vez, basado en el manga de Yōko Kamio**

**Capítulo IV**

_"Los guapos nos levantamos temprano porque el mundo nos necesita para iluminarles el día"_

Como lo sospechaba, Terry Grandchester no había bajado la guardia. La clase de educación física se había vuelto insufrible, todas las pelotas iban directamente a ella y el último saque había ido a parar directo a su cara.

-¡Candice White, vaya a los baños a asearse, y ponga más atención a la pelota!

La víctima expulsada por ineptitud. Nunca había sido tan apaleada en prácticas físicas, estas chicas parecían profesionales, muy competitivas. No por nada la escuela tenía récords en campeonatos.

-¡Oye, repostera! -escuchó para su pesar a Terry en la puerta.

-Quítate de mi camino- lo evadió con la mano en la cara, el golpe de calor la había echo sangrar las fosas nasales. Rápidamente fue a los lavabos para enjuagarse. Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba sosteniéndose el arco de la nariz con los dedos.

-¡Woa! -Terry retrocedió- ¡Qué tienes ahí?

-Sangre -su voz gangosa. Terry no se movía- ¿Qué pasa?- El trató acercarse con un pañuelo, pero ella dio un manotazo - Déjame, puedo sola.

-Estas siendo mal educada.

-Tú te empeñas en arruinarme la existencia, ¿y soy yo la mal educada? Tú gozas verme humillada ¿y resultará que yo soy la sádica? Aléjate, Grandchester, no quiero ser culpada por arruinar tu mundito.

-Sólo trato de ayudarte, ¿no te complace?

-Sólo haz logrado ponerme de mal humor, pero eso sí, no me has derrotado. -Candy empezó a sacar papel del despachador para hacerse conos y meterlos a la nariz, Terry no pudo evitar sonreír, pero por la mirada que ella le lanzó, se limitó a volver al tema. Contempló las manchas rojas ahora en la playera blanca de Candy, se sostuvo de la pared.

-¡No te entiendo!

-Y aquí viene la gritadera de nuevo

-¡No, tu gritas más! Te ofrezco mi ayuda y la desprecias, trato de ser... amable contigo y te ofuscas como gata boca arriba.

-Uy, ten cuidado de lo que dices. Quizá lo que estés tratando de hacer es pedir una disculpa, ¿alguna vez lo has hecho?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué una disculpa? -Candy desechó un papel y volvió a meterse otro nuevo.

-Olvídalo. Déjame en paz, ya te dije. -tuvo la intención de irse de nuevo, pero Terry volvió a jalarla del brazo- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

-¿Por qué me odias? ¡No hay motivo! Soy rico, elegante, poderoso, popular, tengo buena altura, soy atlético, inteligente y el mejor en el club de Drama; soy lo mejor que podrías encontrarte incluso en América, no entiendo tu odio hacia mí. ¿Qué quieres, qué necesitas, qué buscas entonces?

-Nada de eso te sirve, Terrence. Crees que vas impactando a toda chica que conoces. Pues para que lo sepas, cuando te vi, no sentí nada, nada. Solo aversión de saber cómo tratas a los demás, como si tú fueras de otra especie. Siempre pidiendo, siempre ignorando, siempre con esa cara... con esa... cara de.. de... _Soy Mejor_. -Candy se le había subido el calor, estaba casi sobre el colapso y hablaba sin parar, harta de esta incómoda situación, quería terminar con todo eso- Tu con tus ropas y tu helicóptero, tu... ¡tonto peinado de melena, me da ansias! Tu y tu mafia me tiene sin cuidado. ¡Tú me tienes sin cuidado, sólo déjame! -Salió corriendo antes de que las lágrimas de la conmoción la traicionaran.

Terry quedó de una sola pieza, abrumado por la verdad de sus palabras, con la confusión anidándose en su mente y esa sensación que empezaba a provocarle Candy.

-¡Aaaaaaashhh! Maldita sea, ¡¿qué está pasando?!

Iba a olvidar lo sucedido, ojala con eso a Terrence le quedara claro que no tenía ninguna intención de involucrarse con el. La hemorragia había cesado y asegurándose que no quedara rastro de sangre y con mejor aspecto por la tarde, Candy fue al salón F4 para dejar un obsequio a Anthony, pero fue sorprendida por unas voces masculinas.

-¿Es una entrega especial? -Oh, el resto de la mafia. Ambos chicos sonreían amables.

-Podrían... Emm.. Esto es para Anthony Brower, ¿podrían entregárselo, por favor? -Stear tomó la bolsa rosa de papel, en el interior, una pequeña caja de CandyCakes. Archie se asomó al interior también.

-Si aceptas tomar el té, será un trato.

-El té... Ah, si. Ok.

-Ven, pasa. –el personal de servicio desplegaron lo que ya tenían preparado: Pastelillos y te en bandejas finas.

-Así que tu eres Candy White -le miró Stear a través de los lentes

-Si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que me han dicho eso...

-¿Cuántos dólares tendrías?

-Tres. -sonrieron más.

-Últimamente disfrutamos de nuestra estancia en la escuela, es raro porque aquí nunca pasaba algo interesante, pero has venido dar un aire pintoresco al paisaje -comentó Archie antes de dar un sorbo de su taza, tan correcto.

-Em... supongo que debo decir gracias.

-A ti. Y como pago, podrás preguntarnos lo que quieras, te diremos lo que quieras saber de Terry.

-¿Y porque habría que preguntar ahora de el? Mmmmm... ¿Ustedes conocen a Andrey Hep... Huborn...?

-Hepburn. -completó Archie- Sí, la conocemos. Es la actriz favorita de Terry. ¿No es famosa en América también?

-Yo no la conozco. La verdad no soy muy entendida de ese mundillo.

-Terry gusta mucho de las artes escénicas, Andrey es un ícono del cine de los 60's. El tiene una fascinación artística. –Candy sonrió ante su propia confusión respecto a la Señorita Andrey.

-Es claro que por Lena... -aseguró Stear

-Oh, sí, claro, por ella.

-¿Qué hay de Felicity, la modelo inglesa, Anthony la conoce?-ambos sonrieron cómplices.

-Más que conocerla, es el eterno amor de nuestro amigo -confesó Stear- Cuando pasó el accidente el quedó huérfano y bastante afectado. Fue ella quien lo ayudó a salir adelante; para nosotros es como una hermana mayor, pero para el siempre será algo más.

-Como su salvadora, una amiga y novia. Podría decirte que es la mujer más importante de su vida, después del recuerdo de su madre.

-¿Cómo sabes de ella?

-Soy su fan. Pensé que podría conocerla, el la admira también mucho y tuve esa impresión.

-Muy asertiva, Candy. -observó Stear.- Por cierto, ¿irás al viaje escolar de últimos grados?

-No se de qué viaje me hablan.

-Cada año realizamos un viaje y ahora iremos a Europa Oriental.-Candy negó.

-No puedo pagar por un viaje así, mis ahorros los tengo para ir con mi amiga Annie y sus familiares y eso me emociona aún más.

Algo ocurría en Terry que sus pensamientos se ocupaban solo en Candy. Todos los días se levantaba teniendo un propósito en mente: Candy debía saber de su existencia, recordársela todos los días, lo que ella había hecho con el, era imperdonable. Nadie había venido hasta acá para enfrentársele, no de esa manera, nunca de una extraña. Además, ahora ella se alejaba de el, eso si que no. Si Candy intentaba llamar su atención, lo había conseguido, pero ahora el se desvivía por llamar la de ella. Eso es lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una regla de la mafia es mantener a tus amigos cerca, los enemigos aún más; pero ¿en qué bando caía Candy como para tener esa imperiosa necesidad de saber su paradero a cada instante? ¿Qué tenía ella que ninguna otra chica para haber despertado en el esa curiosidad y la satisfacción de saberla enojada por su causa por cada broma jugada? Y lo más importante para él era saber, en qué había fallado para que el grandioso Terry estuviera abatido por su opinión. Su cabellera no era escandalosamente larga, ¿o si?

Maldita sea, solo de más preguntas se le llenaba la cabeza. La quería cerca. Quizá... en el viaje escolar... ¡Sí, claro! Ahí podría verla quisiera o no, era un viaje para todos y no se permitía separarse del grupo. Ahora, sólo a esperar.

-¿Qué pasa, dónde rayos se ha metido? –susurró el líder de los F4.

-Tranquilo Terry, nunca un viaje escolar te había puesto tan nervioso- habló de lejos Stear mientras los F4 esperaban en la sala del aeropuerto, tanto el como Anthony estaban a punto de hacer un hoyo en la alfombra. Este último, esperando por su modelo.

-De haber sabido tomamos el avión privado, pero con esta nueva idea de Terry de convivir con la manada, ya no se a qué atenerme- Archie fue codeado por Stear para que viera a Terry como hablaba consigo mismo sin alcanzar a escuchar lo que decía.

-Es tan torpe que seguramente está en otra sala esperando. Eso debe ser.-casi choca con Anthony que también estaba en su mundo de espera

-Joven amo. -el tipo oriental bien vestido se le acercó discretamente al llegar de otra ala del aeropuerto, Terry exclamó.

-¿A dónde? ¿Qué no se supone que...? Aaashhh... Cambio de planes -anunció a sus amigos- Nos vamos a Francia.

* * *

-Boletos listos, maletas documentadas. Todo listo, Annie.

-Perfecto. Es la primera vez que mis padres me dejan viajar sola

-Oh, no vas sola, amiga.- Candy le guiñó y ambas sonrieron felices.- Ay no puede ser. -ambas se giraron para ver al estrafalario Terry Grandchester encabezando una tromba de estudiantes con sus maletas, dispuestos a formarse para documentar equipajes. Sonreía de esa forma socarrona que tenía cuando se salía con la suya, caminando tan plácidamente enfundado en su elegante gabardina que lo hacía ver más alto y esa melena irritante.

-¡Tú, que haces aquí! Y todos ellos...

-Vamos a Francia.

-Francia no es Europa Oriental -Annie los miraba atónita, tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando dos gemelas pasaron arrasando con sus maletas rosas. Terry tocó su nariz pecosa.

-Exacto.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es un giro sorpresivo en el segundo acto. ¿Te gusta?

-No, no me gusta.

-Pues te aguantas.

Terry siguió su camino sonriendo mientras el secretario Takarai le daba sus documentos listo para abordar el avión.

Estaba atónita, el Château d'Apigné parecía un castillo de verdad, si no es que lo fuera, porque estando en Europa cualquier cosa podría ser histórica. Miraba anonadada la fachada hasta que Annie la despertara de la ensoñación.

-A que es tan bonito.

-Sí, eres muy afortunada de tener esto tan cerca, Annie.

-Ni tanto, hicimos una hora desde la casa de la tía Emma.

-Me siento tan orgullosa de ti, estás aprendiendo francés rápidamente.

-Esa fue la condición para venir a visitarlos, tratar de aprender. Mucha charla, esta es tu primera fiesta en el Colegio San Pablo.

-No estoy segura de esto. ¿Por qué tendrían qué hacer una fiesta de alberca?

-Los ricos son excéntricos. Tuvimos que recorrer todo el día las tiendas para encontrar el traje de baño que te gustara. Seguramente Elisa y sus amigas llevarán unos más diminutos.- Candy se arropó con la gabardina.- Vas normal, un traje de una pieza y el pareo pasará desapercibido.

-Eso espero, no es lo mismo nadar que andar ahí exhibiendo cuerpo.

-No se de qué te acomplejas. ¡Vamos, Anthony estará ahí!- Candy se animó sonrojada.

Se despidieron cuando Annie subió al auto europeo de su tía. La entrada fue fácil, debería superar los complejos y disfrutar de una fiesta. Recordó la invitación de Anthony.

Habían llegado todos al aeropuerto de Rennes y Terry se le había acercado.

-Ya que eres parte del Colegio deberías ir a la recepción del Hotel Château d'Apigné, si eso quieres

-No quiero.

-Como sea, pero sería descortés. Habrá una invitada especial.

-No me importa. –se estaba poniendo de mal humor seguramente, ni siquiera había dado tres pasos para dejarla ahí, cuando Anthony estaba ahora delante de ella, como lo había estado Terry.

-Me gustaría que asistieras al baile, Candy. ¿Dime, irás?.

-¡Sí, claro! Ahí estaré, gracias.

¡Y así es como se hacía una invitación a una chica!

Pero la consigna era ir de fiesta de alberca. Raro, pero así juraron Elisa, Monica y Jen. El clima no era frío y como Annie dijo, son excéntricos. Y ahí estaba, frente a la puerta de la alberca privada y techada.

Y todos vestían de coctel. Sí, muy frescos, pero de coctel. ¡¿De coctel?! ¿Que era esto? Mejor regresarse sobre sus propios pasos antes de que… Oh no, Terry venía a su dirección. Se metió rápidamente escabulléndose entre la decoración de plantas, en el rincón, atrás de unas cortinillas transparentes… Solo tenía que llegar al centro con sus amigos para que ella saliera por la puerta y…

-¿Candy?

-Patty, ¡sálvame!

-¿Por qué traes esa gabardina, tienes frío?

-Vengo vestida inadecuadamente –Patty casi se le salían los ojos, no entendía qué tan inadecuadamente, Candy solo mostró parte de su tirante elástico del bañador

-Santo Dios… ¿Por qué no me buscaste cuando llegamos al aeropuerto? Ven, saldremos discretamente como si nada- Patty la tomó de la mano cerciorándose de que nadie las mirara, muy natural ella, pero entonces sintió que alguien más jalaba a su rubia amiga.

-¡Candy, llegaste! –Elisa esbozó una sonrisa detestable.

-¡Por qué tan tímida!

-Muéstranos tu vestido. –la jaloneó Mónica

-Moon… -titubeó Patty.

-¡La chica de transferencia llegó! –Volvió a alzar la voz Jen

-¿Por qué no le damos un aplauso? –Los F4 giraron a ver lo que ocurría, Terry se adelantó unos pasos cuando entre los jaloneos, Candy quedaba expuesta en traje de baño, uno verde esmeralda a juego con un pareo. Sus ojos se encendieron cuando a parte de todo, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo con las copas de sidra de la mesa puesta. Patty quedó estupefacta con el abrigo que había tratado de que quedara en su lugar.

-Yo… yo no fui. –susurró.

Había pensado demasiado lento, o todo había sido muy rápido, pues Anthony y Felicity ya la ayudaban a levantar y limpiarse. El príncipe la cubría con su saco y la modelo la llevaba sosteniéndola, no sin antes mirar al escuadrón de Elisa con desprecio, Patty apartada a empujones por ellas. Una Candy avergonzada no tenía palabras.

-Estarás contenta, Elisa. Ahora llamas la atención por tus niñerías. –Aseveró Felicity- No deberías ser una _paulina._

La más alta dignidad del Colegio había sido quitada por la más estimable paulina: Felicity Kingston, modelo ahora internacional heredera del más poderoso despacho de abogados de Reino Unido. Elisa nunca olvidaría esta humillación en la que ella misma se había puesto.

Felicity limpió el rostro de Candy que estaba apunto del llanto de puro coraje cuando quedaron a solas en la habitación del hotel.

-No, no lo hagas Candy. Ellas no lo valen. –Candy tragó saliva. Su ídolo estaba delante de ella preparándole un baño. – Tranquilízate y piénsalo, eres más que eso.

Y tenía razón. Ni Elisa ni Terry iban a cambiarla, no harían de ella lo que ellos eran. Se preguntaba ahora el por qué ellos serían así cuando Felicity la peinaba respetando sus rizos dorados. Se miró al espejo, la figura de la modelo resaltaba mucho más. Alta, de cabello tan oscuro, sedoso y lacio, aquellos ojos aceitunados enmarcados perfectamente y la piel de porcelana sin ninguna imperfección. Los rasgos ingleses de una aristócrata era sólo parte de su belleza, ella era amable, cálida en su sonrisa al ver a Candy en un vestido corto color azul rey.

-No lo juzgues tan de repente –pidió a través del espejo terminando de acomodar el cabello de Candy. – Terry es un chico muy solitario, todo lo que tiene son esos otros tres locos, pero ninguno es malo.

-¿Cómo sabías que pensaba en él?

-Me lo acabas de decir.

-No creo que Terrence… El lo tiene todo.

-No estaría tan segura de eso. El, por ejemplo, nunca podrá ser lo que tanto desea.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Eso, si le das oportunidad de expresarse, te lo podrá decir él, mientras tanto, no te des por vencida. Ahora, vamos ir allá, regresaremos y nos divertiremos. –Candy asintió vestida hermosamente de pies a cabeza. Los zapatos altos le calzaban excelentemente y para su sorpresa, no la hacían sentir torpe. Entró al salón con Felicity acaparando la mirada de todos, incluso la de Terry que dejó caer no solo la quijada, sino que su copa había resbalado de entre sus dedos. Era una visión magnífica la de la americana, casi un ángel perdido en ese salón que no la merecía.

Anthony fue a ella para ofrecer su mano e iniciar el baile, ella sentía flotar viéndolo vestido de blanco y sonriéndole impresionado. Sonreía, Anthony sonreía y para ella era contagioso ese rayo de luz, como ella llamaba a ese gesto. La música seguía sonando mientras que sus pies tomaban vida propia al acoplarse al compás que él le marcaba, todo era perfecto, era…

-Como un sueño. Sí, justo esto parece, y si es así, no quisiera despertar.

-No es un sueño, Candy, esto es de verdad. –dijo el chico que por su porte, educación y aspecto parecía realmente un príncipe. Siempre venía a su rescate cuando la necesitaba. La hacía sentir una damisela y para su sorpresa, le gustaba ese papel. Querría que la noche no terminara.

Mientras tanto, Terry no iba a soportar un instante más ser borrado del mapa, no toleraría ver ese cuadro de Anthony y Candy pasándola tan bien mientras a el se lo llevaba el demonio.

Ver a Candy en la situación que le había puesto Elisa no estaba bien, eso ya no era divertido. Que por su culpa hubiese pasado las mismas era otra cosa. ¿O era lo mismo? El solo quería llamar su atención, Elisa quería humillarla. Tonto, ¿cuál había sido su principal razón para darle La Tarjeta? Acabarla, ¿no? Era la misma maldita cosa. El tampoco era capaz de defenderla, ¿qué había hecho? Se había quedado ahí parado sin hacer nada, mientras su buen amigo, el siempre noble Anthony Bower y Felicity Kingston la rescataban del lío. Era justo que ahora el bailara con ella y esto era extraño. Nunca había sentido en la vida el deseo de quitar a su estimado amigo de la escena; si conocía a alguien que se mereciera todo, ese era Brower.

Tanto apretó la copa de sus manos que se quebró, su misma sangre que brotaba de su palma le hizo marearse como una nena y desvanecerse de su camastro que tan junto a la orilla de la alberca estaba, lo hizo caer en ella; entonces las cosas se pusieron peor.

Los oídos no escuchaba más el exterior, no tocaba fondo debido a un entumecimiento de su cuerpo por el pánico del agua, a pesar de ser alto, esa masa acuosa con manchones escarlata le parecía infinita, el aire le faltaba y sus inútiles manoteos no lo mantenían a flote en medio de la desesperación.

Lo siguiente que pasó fueron los golpes en sus piernas, el piso duro en su espalda, la ropa mojada pegada al cuerpo, los golpeteos en su tórax, las murmuraciones sorprendidas lejanas. Luego órdenes de una voz alta. También… Los labios de Candy White sobre los suyos proporcionándole el aire que necesitaba. Ah… se sentía tan bien.

-¡Despierta, Terrence! Uno, dos, tres… -sus dedos en su nariz, sus labios en los suyo, el aire.- Uno, dos, tres…-No resistió abrir los ojos para ver su cara de preocupación, pero justo en ese momento ella venía para otra exhalación, sus ojos se vieron por un instante y los de ella se encendieron de furia. Terry sonrió de lado sin poderlo evitar al momento que tomaba su brazo para jalarla a él e intentar que su boca volviera a la suya. Ella forcejeó fuertemente y enfrente de todos le propinó un puñetazo que le hizo doler la quijada.

Por segunda vez, desde que se conocían.

-¡Si serás un infeliz, Grandchester!

Salió de ahí y todavía en sus pasos, un tacón le pateó una costilla, en medio del vitoreo Terry sonreía, y no precisamente por haberla hecho pasar una vergüenza.

Candy lo había salvado, su vida le había importado como para lanzarse a una alberca en vestido y sacarlo. Además, tratar desesperadamente regresarlo a la conciencia. El mismo se concebía diferente.

Terrence Greum Grandchester se sentía vivo.

_"El clima de hoy en Londres, 10 grados con pronóstico de fuertes precipitaciones, cielo nublado con poca probabilidad de sol, se avecina una tormenta eléctrica."_

-¡Buenos días, Londres! –Exclamó Terry al abrir la cortina de su recámara, el mayordomo mayor entró extrañado.

-Buenos días, joven amo, ¿gusta su desayuno?

-Sí, eso estaría muy bien. –La chica de servicio entró totalmente consternada

-Jo... Joven... El desayuno aún no está listo.

-Pues… entonces tráeme un pedazo de pan. –todos en la habitación, que habían entrado apresurados incluyendo a su sastre que se aseguraba que el traje del día estuviera en óptimas condiciones se sorprendieron.

-¿La despido? –preguntó el mayordomo con cierto aire irónico.

-¿A quien? Ah. No es para tanto, no te estreses. Un pan con nutella estaría bien. O mermelada. O mantequilla. –se dirigió a la joven, ésta salió apresurada para cumplir tan simple deseo de su amo, agradecida por no ser echada a patadas.

-Se ha levantado mucho más temprano de lo normal, joven amo. –Terry estiró sus brazos sonriendo

-¿Tu crees? Ya sabes lo que dicen: _Los insectos que despiertan temprano, mueren temprano_.*

-Lo que usted diga, amo. Iré apresurar su desayuno.

-Sí, esta bien –se dirigió al ventanal de su habitación que daba a uno de los extensos jardines de la Mansión, ahora opacados por esa niebla, la lluvia intermitente y la tormenta eléctrica en el horizonte.- ¡¿No es un hermoso día el de hoy?!

_*Dicho correctamente: El pájaro que despierta temprano, come más gusanos._

-¡Terrence Grandchester! -aullaba del enojo, Candy veía como la piscina estaba invadida ahora de patos americanos que aleteaban y graznaban. Apretó los puños sabiendo que no podría sacarlos.

Mientras tanto, a través de las cámaras de seguridad, Terry veía la escena desde su sillón ahogándose de risa. Los berrinches de Candy eran para grabarse para la posteridad, parecía uno más de los patos. Toda roja, las pecas evidenciándose, tan delgada ella aplacándose la melena con un gorro plástico de natación.

-Si creyera que Men in Black existe, diría que alguien se puso el cuerpo/traje de Terry- comentó Archie a Stear que se encontraban detrás de la barra del bar en el salón F4

-Improbable. Si le sacaran el traje, saldría su gran ego a comerse al extraterrestre invasor.

-Miren, este ha sido el mejor berrinche.-Señaló Terry al monitor, ignorando los comentarios que hacían de él.

-Se gustan y no son novios. -dijo en tonito Archie, Stear sostuvo su mentón entre las palmas con los codos en la mesa, simulando un profundo suspiro.

-¿Qué? ¡Cállense!- ambos rieron para acercarse.

-Deberías estar agradecido, ella te salvó de morir ahogado en una alberca de 1.50 de profundidad.

-No eran 1.50. Y sabes que odio el agua, Stear.

-Como gato, lo se.

-¿Estuviste supervisando todo esto personalmente?

-Esta es mi forma de hacerle saber que el gran Terry Grandchester se ha dignado en tomarla en cuenta.

-Sí, mira cuanto le afecta -Archie señaló con la mirada la pantalla para mostrar a una Candy acariciando a uno de los patos.

_Pobrecitos, ustedes no tienen la culpa del ogro Gran-fiasco. _

-¿Ahora va salvar a los patos? -preguntó Terry

-Ahora tiene compañía. -Anthony entraba en ese momento a cuadro con una gran tina para llenarla de agua. Empezaron a tomar pato por pato para llevarlos fuera de la alberca. Si de esto se enterara la entrenadora Stefani expulsaría a Candy del club de natación.

-Aguafiestas.-Ambos parientes se miraron entre sí. Terry se levantó rápidamente.

Anthony, a pesar de estar ayudando a los pobres patos en desgracia no sonreía, eso llenaba a Candy de cierta tristeza. Hacían, pero en silencio. Cuando la tina estuvo llena ambos por cada lado la cargaron hasta llevarla al lago del Colegio, más allá de los abedules. Ahí fueron liberados nuevamente ante el rostro de él, lleno de nostalgia. Candy no hablaba, la última pareja de patos se les escapó de las manos para zambullirse en las aguas, ella extendió la suya para encontrar la de Anthony. Este ante el súbito reflejo salió de su ensimismamiento, apartando la mirada.

-Sonríe Anthony, porque no importa lo que esté sucediendo, tú sigues aquí y eso al mundo hace feliz. -Anthony no respondió, sólo apretó aquella suave mano, avergonzado.

Se había formado una muda complicidad, en la que su soledad convergía con una luz proveniente del otro lado del Atlántico.

Pero ellos no serían los únicos testigos de esto...

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Mmmm! ¿Qué hará ese Terry? Anthony ya se decidirá? Candy que tendrá que decir? Siguiente capítulo, ¡más pronto de lo que esperan!**


	5. Un corazón Roto

**Hola chicas, seguimos con la publicación habitual, esta vez con el capítulo 5. ¿En qué nos quedamos? Ahh si, que Terry va tomar cartas en el asunto. Para mi que se nos esta ablandando este heredero, ¿ustedes que creen? **

**Sin más preámbulos, a leer!**

**Coooomment, coooomment, please! Sus comments me hacen feliz. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

**Adaptación de Alexa Bauder**  
**Basado en el dorama Boys Before Flowers (Corea)**  
**éste a su vez, basado en el manga de Yōko Kamio**

**Capítulo V**

**Un corazón roto**

Terry salió directo a la piscina del colegio, ya no había nadie, mientras tanto, se sentó en una de las bancas, no supo si a esperar. De cualquier forma, si hubiera encontrado a Candy ¿qué le hubiese dicho? Seguía ahí sentado, con los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas y los dedos de las manos juntas. A su lado, Elisa y sus dos amigas de las cuales apenas recordaba el nombre llegaron sonriendo cómplices. Antes de decir algo, la pelirroja le puso enfrente de el su celular en modo de video. Ahí se veía a Candy y su amigo Anthony cerca del lago, tomándose la mano, teniendo un flirteo, quizá. Su amigo la tomó por los brazos frente a el, marchándose para dejarla ahí, visiblemente afectada. Terry apartó el aparato de su vista con la mano, molesto.

-No es justo que te trate así, Terry. No merece esa atención que le das, ni siquiera la tarjeta. –dijo Elisa, y las otras dos estuvieron de acuerdo. Terry giró a verla.

-Eres igual a esas personas con las cuales mi madre se codea. Todos hablan mal de otros, tienes la misma cara que ellos – con esto se levantó para largarse de ahí, pero esas tres le seguían.

-¡Una oportunista! Es lo que es Candy. Buscando solo la oportunidad para sobresalir en un medio en el cual ella no pertenece. Una moza nada más. –Terry, con los puños cerrados se paró en seco, exhaló para regresar y quedar frente a ella, con esos ojos encendidos se le acercó tanto que ella misma tembló. Arrebatándole el aparato, lo abrió para sacar la memoria de éste, doblarlo con los dedos hasta partirlo en dos, luego aventando todo a su solapa.

-No vuelvas a hablar mal de Candice White. Nunca. ¿Lo tienes claro? – la pobre no pudo más que asentir varias veces hasta que Terry salió de ahí.

-Te las estoy juntando Candy… -aseveró Elisa con un dejo de maldad.

Encontró a Candy en el camino, con el cabello atado en un chongo alto, ropa deportiva, se dirigía de nuevo a la piscina, caminó directamente a ella para encararla.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Déjame pasar. No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Terry.

-Dije, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¿Qué haces tú?, estás loco. ¿Crees que lo de los patos fue divertido? –negó ella misma con la cabeza, a modo de desaprobación, quiso seguir adelante apartando a Terry de su camino con sus propias manos, pero de pronto se vio atrapada entre sus brazos.- ¡Suéltame!

-Nadie se burla de los F4, mucho menos de un Grandchester. Tenlo en cuenta, repostera.

-¡Suéltame! –para su sorpresa, sintió que sus pies se elevaban del piso, Terry la tenia tan bien sujeta que la levantó para acercarla cada vez más, era tan alto y fuerte que con un solo brazo podía hacerlo, para que con su mano tratara de acercar su rostro al de el. Terry estaba a punto de robarle un beso. ¡Su primer beso! Y no lo iba a permitir. -¡No, no!, ¡No quiero… ¡No quiero!

-¡¿Tanto me odias?! –ella se quedó inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha, lentamente el agarre se fue aflojando. En cuanto tocó el piso de nuevo salió corriendo, a ningún lugar, solo muy lejos de ahí, donde Terry no pudiera alcanzarla.

Annie la esperaba impaciente en la puerta de su casa con el abrigo y el bolso puesto, la sonrisa de su amiga totalmente emocionada le había borrado el mal rato que había pasado en el Colegio.

-Mira lo que llegó.- extendiéndole un sobre, ambas leyeron el remitente: Felicity Kingston. Candy lo abrió para darse cuenta de una invitación de su puño y letra, su cumpleaños se celebraría en dos días.

-¡Qué emoción, Candy, tu primera fiesta!

-No, no. Esta ya sería la segunda.

-Pero la primera que lleva especialmente tu nombre -señaló con gran sonrisa.

-No voy.

-¿Cómo que no vas? ¡Irás!

-No tengo vestido qué ponerme.

-¿Y desde cuándo eso te viene preocupando? -Candy se sonrojó limpiando con un dedo la reja de la entrada- Ah. Ya sé, Ahí estará Anthony y te da pena con el. -El silencio de Candy le dio la razón.

-No voy a gastar en comprar un vestido tan costoso.

-No es necesario comprarlo, podemos rentar uno y yo te presto los accesorios y los zapatos. No son tan finos, pero son bonitos. ¿Qué dices? ¡Ay, dí que sí! Será divertido, no más disfraces. -Annie puso esa cara de puchero que a Candy le daba tanta risa, en verdad quería ir y como su amiga que era, la conocía bastante bien como para saber el motivo de su duda, ella nunca se equivocaba.

-Esta bieeeen... -dijo arrastrando la última sílaba, para luego ser jalada hacia la calle, Annie ya sabía que cedería.

Después de haber probado con todo estilo y colores, largos y medidas, habían dado con el vestido perfecto para Candy: La tela negra con buena caída resaltaba los listones satinados verde esmeralda de la cintura, de su cabello y bolso. Sus blancos hombros eran adornados por las mangas estilo princesa en suave tul rematadas en un escote redondeado de donde colgaba una piedra fantasía en forma de gota del color exacto al de sus ojos. Annie había hecho un excelente trabajo con solo un poco de maquillaje.

Candy llegó al evento no sin las miradas de los chicos del San Pablo, las chicas aunque no pudieran aceptarlo en público podrían aprobarla por su belleza, no así por su clase social, aceptarla no era parte del plan. Una mano la tomó para terminar por introducirla al elegante salón, era Archie quien la había llevado con Terry y Stear.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? -soltó Terry.

-Soy invitada. -rodó los ojos la rubia sin mirarlo.

-Me has salvado, hoy eres mi acompañante. -Archie, dando un codazo a Terry trató de salvar la tensión.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Ves esas chicas de ahí? No me dejaban a sol ni sombra, ahora eres mi acompañante.

-Qué caballeroso por preguntarme primero si acaso yo quería serlo -dijo irónica.

-Oh, vaya, tiene humor. Debes ser un caballero y preguntarle a la señorita si quiere tener el martirio de ser tu acompañante -sonrió Stear con copa en mano.

-Me disculpo, señorita. ¿Acaso no luce Candy muy bien esta noche? Es bonita. - observó sin malicia Archie, ese casanova no se le iba ningún detalle.- ¿No lo crees Terry?

-Sí, es bonita. -aclaró la garganta para recomponerse- Es como una cenicienta a la que vinieron a hacerle el milagro las hadas.

-Vaya, Terry ahora si no confundió a las princesas Disney, más o menos.

- ¿Podría usted concederme esta pieza? -pidió Stear. Estos dos o se estaban pasando de listos o querían provocar a Terry a drede.

-No sé bailar muy bien.

-No importa, esta música es tan aburrida que apenas notarán que te mueves. ¿Vamos? –Para suerte de Terry en ese momento Candy alzó la mirada a un punto sonriendo a la única amiga del Colegio.

-Espera un momento, te voy a presentar a mi amiga Patty, ella seguramente sabe bailar mejor que yo.

Stear aceptó amablemente y mientras la nueva pareja bailaban el vals, Terry no dejaba de mirar disimuladamente a Candy de reojo. La música paró, se anunciaba la llegada de la festejada del brazo de Anthony Brower, como si fueran una pareja de la realeza, todos aplaudieron y el pastel de la festejada de cinco pisos mostraba 18 luces de bengala chispeantes al tiempo que todos cantaban a tono _Feliz Cumpleaños, querida Felicity_. Anthony, como siempre a su lado ahora no la miraba hipnotizado como siempre, más bien era una mirada triste y de eso Candy también se daba cuenta. El podía provocar eso en la repostera.

-Muchas gracias a todos, gracias por venir. Quisiera agradecer también a mis padres y parientes. El día de hoy es especial para mí y quiero hacerles un anuncio. -Todos se miraron entre sí, el momento lo tornó muy solemne a pesar de su inmaculada sonrisa de alegría.

-¿Ahora con qué nos saldrá Felicity? -preguntó Archie a Terry.

-Es por todos sabido que al cumplir mi mayoría de edad esperan que forme parte de la firma de abogados de mi padre, una firma que a través de los años ha ganado la confianza y prestigio de Londres. Sin embargo, mis planes son otros -Todos empezaron a murmurar en ese momento, Candy sonrió como conociendo el secreto. Stear y Patty se acercaron al grupo

-Oh, no... -Agregó Stear

- He decidido marcharme a Canadá, ahí estudiaré Diseño Gráfico como siempre lo he soñado. Desistiré de mi cargo que por herencia me corresponde. Se que es difícil para algunos no verme aunada a la firma Kingston, pero es mi deseo también abrirme camino bajo mis propios medios, en lo que realmente me gusta. Espero que lo entiendan, me apoyen y se sientan felices por mí. Gracias.  
Todos aplaudieron, incluso Anthony.

-Pobre rubio. -comentó Archie sin atisbo de burla, los tres tenían un semblante diferente a los invitados, Candy preguntó.

-¿Por qué no se alegran por Felicity? ¿No es ella como su hermana mayor? -se miraron entre sí, Terry la tomó por el codo llevándosela de ahí

-Ey, ey, suéltame, que cochina costumbre la tuya de jalonear

-Tu qué sabes de esto.

-No, no sé. ¿Y para qué me sacas del salón? Creí que lo último que querías era estar a solas conmigo.

-Tonterías.

-Entonces déjame regresar.

-Esto te pone contenta, ¿no es así?

-¡No! ¿Por qué debería ponerme contenta?

-Por Anthony

-Te equivocas, no soy el tipo de chica que estás insinuando, pero tampoco me interesa que me creas.

Se marchó de ahí para dar un paseo por el hotel, de todas formas, no quería ni siquiera que la vieran hablando con el, y Patty se había quedado en buena compañía.

-Fue lo único que te pedí, que te supliqué que no hicieras, y ahora lo haces.

-No es así, Anthony. Sabías que esto iba a pasar, ambos lo sabíamos.

-No tan pronto, no sin mí. -Candy escuchó en una de las puertas que nunca pensó fuera una habitación a Anthony y Felicity. Pudo haber seguido su camino, pero no podía con la voz de él suplicante, triste y desesperado.

-Anthony, mi niño.

-No soy un niño, Felicity, lo sabes, yo te quiero como lo hace un hombre.-vio a Felicity aproximándose a él, tomar entre sus manos ese rostro que ciertamente señalaba que atrás había quedado su última infancia y ahora era el rostro de un joven bastante atractivo, con los ojos nobles pero llenos de amor.

-Lo sé...

-¿Entonces por qué te vas?

-Anthony, todos debemos seguir nuestro camino. He decidido el mío

-Dejándome atrás.

-Nunca podría dejarte atrás, aún es la distancia. Siempre estarás conmigo, pase lo que pase. Aún si eres feliz con alguien más, aunque tú no la sepas ver todavía, estás listo para hacer tu vida.- El negó.

-Mi vida eres tú. -Sus brazos tomaron la cintura de la chica para acercarla a el, su mano tomó la frágil barbilla para besarla y ella hacerlo también.

El corazón de Candy se estremeció en el momento preciso en que el la tomó en sus brazos para terminar por romperse cuando ambos sellaron su despedida con ese beso. Anthony amaba a otra chica, y lo peor de todo, es que ella se iba de su lado. Dolía. Dolía no poder ser el consuelo de quién había despertado algo en ella, dolía saber que ese alguien tampoco podía ser feliz. Era triste que ambos sufrieran por las personas equivocadas. Dando un paso atrás aceptó esta verdad inminente para irse, pero al dar media vuelta vio a Terry a unos metros de distancia, ahí, parado, sin decir una sola palabra. Esta sería una perfecta y humillante oportunidad para un comentario de su parte, se sentía tan devastada que no se veía capaz de responderle, sin embargo, el no dijo nada. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a el y antes de ignorarlo escuchó detrás la voz de Felicity.

-Hola, chicos, no me digan que ya se van. -En ese preciso momento Terry giró a Candy por los hombros para poner su mano sobre uno de ellos.

-Veníamos a avisarles que vamos a dar un paseo. -aseguró Terry.

-¿Un paseo? Este... Em... Sí un paseo.

-¿A dónde? -preguntó Anthony

-Sí, ¿a dónde? - dijo Candy y con un apretón en su hombro recordó- Ah sí... A... ¡Al bar! Ahí vamos.

-Podemos ir los cuatro -sugirió Anthony, viendo extrañado ese contacto entre los dos.

-No. Sigan su fiesta, los están esperando. -Con esto Terry se llevó a Candy de ahí a tropezones, en pasos mal coordinados. Apenas dar la vuelta, ella se soltó.

-Ya, ya. Ya no pueden vernos. Ahora sí, con tu permiso o sin el, yo me voy. -Terry la alcanzó por la mano.

-Vamos al bar, si nos buscan y no te encuentran me culparán a mí.

-¿Y que no lo sería?

-Lo siento Candy, pero esta vez, no sería por mi causa que abandonaras la fiesta -esto la hizo recordar su verdadero motivo.- Además, con esto saldo cuentas por salvarme la vida.

-¡¿Tan poco vale tu vida?! Apenas me estas pagando un diez por ciento con esto.

-Veinticinco.

-Veinte.

-Veinticinco y me debes mis cupcakes.

-Agrr... Veinte y tres docenas de Cupcakes. ¡Nada más!

-Hecho. Ahora vamos al bar.

-Ah, no, eso ya es aparte.  
-Deberías agradecerme el que te haya llamado bonita allá adentro, por cierto.

-¡Ja! pero si tú me debes más de lo que crees.

-Asshhh mujer, contigo no se puede negociar sin sentir un dolor de cabeza. Ya no discutas, ya llegamos.

En el solitario bar ambos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas, en silencio. El mesero llevó las bebidas.

-No, yo no quiero, yo no pedí nada, gracias. -Terry vio al mesero, con esto, hizo caso omiso de Candy y se fue

-No te preocupes, yo pago.-Candy dudó- No hagamos de esto otra pelea.

-Ok. -Dio un sorbo a su vaso con la pajilla, estaba demasiado dulce, pero no lo dejó, luego suspiró pensativa.

-Sácalo antes de que explotes y te desquites conmigo.

-No te importaría, ¿o si? -Terry se encogió de hombros.

-Aceptas que quisieras sacarlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Estoy consciente de lo que pasó hace momentos detrás de esa puerta, no lo puedes soportar. –Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron mirando fijamente la bebida amarilla de sus manos, antes pretendería desmayarse que dejar ir una sola lágrima ante Terrence, menos por esa causa.- Así que sácalo y termina con esto.

-No tiene alguna diferencia que me lo quede o no.

-Claro que sí, tú no eres de ese tipo de chica. ¿Por qué arrojarías todo tu odio hacia mí y no por Anthony? No sería justo.

-Anthony no merece mi odio, el no tiene la culpa de nada –Terry rodó los ojos

-Nunca he hablado mal de Anthony, pero esta vez, tiene la culpa por ser tan ingenuo.

-No hables así de el. –advirtió Candy muy seria, apretando los dientes.

-No es por mala voluntad, solo estoy siendo honesto. Ojala alguna vez en la vida, hablaras defendiéndome de ese modo.

-Ganártelo te costará mucho, bastante.

-Bien, ahí esta la ira, ahora dispara a otro lado. -Candy aceptó el trato.

-¿Para qué le busco? Yo nunca sería una digna contrincante de Felicity, -dio otro sorbo grande a la bebida, ya casi por terminarse- Tampoco me interesa competir contra ella, mírala. Es bonita, inteligente, alta, su pelo nunca se alborota y tiene una piel de porcelana, sin ni una sola peca.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Terry, es obvio: Yo, no soy tan inteligente como ella, a duras penas alcanzo el buen promedio. Tampoco soy una belleza, mucho menos aquí en Inglaterra. Tengo estas molestas pecas que me hacen ver como lo que soy, una campirana Americana -El mesero llegó con otro vaso lleno retirándole el primero- Y para terminar, ni siquiera se de donde vengo, no hay nada que yo pueda ofrecer-volvió a suspirar para volver a la pajilla negra.

-No todo está perdido. -Candy alzó una ceja, mordiendo el plástico, siguiendo los sorbidos- Digo, para ser así como eres... Desaliñada, torpe y gritona...

-Gracias, ¿eh?

-Déjame terminar. Aún con todo eso... -El mesero fue por el segundo vaso, dejando otro más, Terry lo vio fulminante, el ni siquiera había probado el primero- Aún así, logras llamar mi atención… Tienes algo, algo extraño, una mezcla difícil de entender, pero… Eso no me disgusta. No siempre.

-¿Eh? -Candy sorbió de un solo trago casi todo el vaso cuando Terry la miró fijamente con esos ojos de azul tan profundo, luego tragó saliva con el corazón de pronto acelerado. -Terry, soy solo una huérfana.-fue lo único que atinó a decir

-¡No lo eres! Todos tenemos unos padres, tu tuviste unos, no eres huérfana, solo te cambiaron de... de manos, es todo. -ambas miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, ahora fue el corazón de Terry el que empezó a latir fuertemente, la boca se le secó, aclaró la garganta rompiendo el contacto visual.

-Voy al tocador, no te muevas de aquí, repostera. -ésta le sacó la lengua quedándose sola.

-¿Qué aquí nadie enciende la calefacción? ¡Sí que hace calor!

-¿Otro igual, señorita? -se acercó el mesero que tenía la intención de no dejar que el viejo carburador que era Candy se echara a perder.

-Algo más fuerte, por favor. -asintió el joven para luego regresar con el líquido transparente. -Uf, que alivio. -Se echó todo el vaso hasta sentir que le quemara la garganta.- ¡Aaggrrrh.. que agua tan rara! Hasta la lengua duerme.

Mientras tanto, Terry en el tocador después de haberse lavado las manos recargaba sus brazos con las palmas en el lavamanos, levantó la mirada viéndose en el espejo, empezó a sonreírse solo. _Lo dije. Ya. Se lo dije. ¡Lo he hecho!._

Al regresar vio a Candy tambaleándose, luchando por no dormirse sobre la mesa.

-¿A tí que te pasa, mujer?

-¡Sí, una mujer, eso soy, pobre, pero honesta! -Terry miró al mesero preguntando qué había tomado, señaló el vaso a su lado, vodka puro. - ¡¿Pero a quién se le ocurre darle eso a una chica?! Levántate, Candy, despierta.- la otra se tambaleaba y sonreía.

-Ahora si, Terry. Anda, da tu golpe bajo, ¿serás caballero para respetarme?

-Qué cosas estás diciendo, te has vuelto loca. -luchaba por sostenerla, se le escurría entre los brazos.

-Ya se. -Candy se relamió los labios, tomó a Terry por la solapa, estaba aturdido- Voy a demostrarte que no soy solo una repostera, ¡soy una mujer!

Pero las cosas no salieron como alguno de los dos esperaba, Candy sintió el mareo repentino y la nausea del sabor seco y dulce de lo que bebió. Oh, no... Esto iba a salirle muy caro.

Mmmmm con solo oler las sábanas sabría que estaba en un lugar muy lujoso. La suavidad era exquisita, hacía tiempo que no dormía en un colchón, y mucho menos como este, tan grande que podría estirarse a sus anchas. Aah... la luz de la mañana, también extrañaba eso. En el Hogar de Pony tenía la habitación que daba directamente a la salida del sol, dormía con la cortina recorrida para que el sol la despertara ni bien amaneciera. ¿Cómo iba a poder encontrar eso en Londres? Con esa bruma siempre presente, la llovizna, siempre venia e iba, venia e iba. Ah... que lluvia tan chillona.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?! -Candy reaccionó al saber que no era un sueño, las sabanas, el sol y el aroma eran reales. Alguien en el rincón más próximo, estaba leyendo el periódico.

-Pareces oso invernando.

-¿Q...q..qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí,... en ... tu casa? ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¡Contéstame! -Terry sin alterarse hizo entrar a su mayordomo, éste, con un traje negro anunció:

- Traje hecho a medida por el mismísimo maestro sastre Enzo Diorsi sin ayuda de alguien más, de marca Kiton. Modelo K-50 de lana merino de ovejas criadas en Nueva Zelanda y Australia, Invierno de 2012, Japón. Diorsi viajó 9753 kilómetros desde Japón para confeccionar un juego de trajes a la medida del joven amo.

-Terminaste de presumir tu traje, ahora que quieres que diga. -cruzada de brazos, Candy trataba de taparse, aunque esa pijama de seda miles tallas mas grande no daba lugar a ningún impuro pensamiento.

-¿Anoche, no recuerdas? Puede retirarse -dijo al mayordomo- Anoche me echaste a perder uno casi igual a ese. Que digo igual, único.

-¿Yo? -Terry alzó una ceja y entonces ella recordó todo- Ahh... Lo... sieeentooo... -sumiéndose en las cobijas para ocultarse en ellas deseando que la tierra la tragara escuchó a Terry reír. Bien, esta partida la había ganado el.-¡Annie!

-No te preocupes, llamé a su casa, te cubrirá hasta la tarde, pero te recomiendo que la llames -dicho esto al asomar la cabeza vio a Terry parado a su lado brindándole el teléfono inalámbrico de la mansión,- Nos vamos de aquí, habrá una subasta bastante aburrida - en ese instante, el mayordomo hizo un anuncio a su amo, muy quedo.

-¡Cómo puede ser eso! ¿ella aquí, ahora, tan temprano? Me parta un rayo...

-¿Qué ocurre? -Candy saltó de la cama tropezándose con las sábanas, levantándose lo más digna que pudo.

-Mi madre, está por llegar.

-¿La... la...Duquesa…?

-La vieja bruja -susurró Terry tomando su teléfono celular para llamar al resto de los F4

-No seas grosero, Terry. Es tu madre.

-Tú no sabes lo que es capaz.

-No creo que sea tan mala.

-Estuve a punto de ingresar a la R.E.M.

-¿Qué ese no es un grupo musical? -Terry rodó los ojos, ansioso esperando que alguno de sus amigos le contestara el celular.

-La Real Escuela Militar.

-¿Militar tu? Eso no puede ser... ¿Qué no eres de la realeza o algo así? -el la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiese dicho un disparate.

-Con mayor razón, ¡soy un burgués inglés! ¿Acaso me crees anarquista?

-Uf, no. Todo menos eso, déjalo así, disculpa si te ofendí los ideales. ¿Por qué te iban a mandar allá?

-Un día quizá te lo diga. -Terry negó hasta que por fin le contestaron.

-Bien merecido lo tendrías.

Media hora después Terry caminaba nervioso por una de las salas de estar, Stear y Archie se veían uno a otro mientras Anthony espiaba la puerta discretamente, no podían permitir que la madre de Terry encontrara a Candy en su casa sin un motivo aparente, la echaría a patadas si la hubiese visto en pijama ocupando una habitación. El servicio evidenciaba la presencia de esa mujer en la mansión, todos se movían apresurados, las órdenes iban y venían, estaban dando los últimos detalles para celebrar de la subasta privada anual de Mercers. Terry exhaló cuando Candy entró en la estancia por una de las puertas adyacentes, totalmente ataviada de lujo en negro y plateado, desde los zapatos hasta el bolso, todo patrocinado por uno de las exclusivas jóvenes diseñadoras participantes en el evento, cortesía por los galanteos de Archie a la susodicha. Una vez más, Candy lucía hermosa, con su cabello bien acomodado y los rizos dorados por un lado en una coleta baja.

-Vaya, vaya, hasta que los encuentro juntos sin hacer revuelta -Saludó la dama que había entrado repentinamente a esa habitación por las puertas principales, Candy ocupaba un lugar en el sillón como una visita más, tomando el te.

-Buenos días, madre.

-Hola Terry. Muchachos.

-Buenos días, duquesa. -hicieron una leve reverencia con la cabeza y así mismo hizo Candy.

-¿Tenemos invitadas y no me aviaste, Terry? ¿Qué educación es esa?

-E…Es… Es una invitada, sí. Es... la nueva integrante de… No, es como... nuestra acompañante.

-Como un amuleto. -salvó Anthony en tono más serio.

-Ah... ¿de los F4? ¿Siguen con esa tontería? En fin. Niña, pero qué bonita eres. Ven acá. -Candy nerviosa miró a los chicos y luego hizo caso a la mujer, ésta le tomó el rostro entre las manos ataviadas de piedras preciosas, se impactó por los verdes ojos grandes, su nariz, aun con pecas, estaba bien proporcionada, siguió inspeccionándola para sí. -No te había visto en Londres, ¿verdad?

-No, ella es... no es de aquí.

-Deja que ella conteste, Terry. Dime niña, ¿a qué se dedican tus padres?

-Buffets. Restauranteros -se atrevió hablar Stear, aunque eso le costara una mirada penetrante de la duquesa.

-Ya veo. Eres muy tímida para contestar por ti misma. -Apenas abriendo la boca Candy, el mayordomo anunció la llegada de los invitados especiales. - Dense prisa muchachos. Los quiero ver a los cuatro... A los cinco haciendo una buena causa. -Lanzó una última mirada a Terry que permanecía de pie con las manos juntas detrás. -Acomódate bien esa corbata, la quiero al estilo inglés.

Mientras Candy ocultaba su sorpresa, miles y miles de euros se pujaban en esa subasta en que la más mínima pieza alcanzaba los miles, nada era menospreciado, aquellos hombres y mujeres elegantes no dudaban en ofertar para obtener lo que se les presentaba, como si decir "¡veinte!" fueran centavos. Stear ofreció una reliquia que de la automotriz de su padre, unos primeros planos de un modelo de los años 20's. Archie y su talento consiguieron una buena suma por un jarrón de cerámica blanda y motivos azules que dibujaban unos narcisos en un lago. Terry no hizo más que pavonearse con el traje que le había presumido, la cosa alcanzó más de 70 mil dólares, no podía creer tanta ostentosidad innecesaria.

-Tenemos una pieza muy especial, se trata de una bella joya perteneciente a la escritora británica Jane Austen. Vamos señores, este modesto anillo lleva incrustado una odontolita imitación turquesa en oro. Le acompaña una nota autentificada de su cuñada quien se lo regala a su hija, sobrina de Jane. Caballeros, se abre la puja, cincuenta mil dólares.

-Cincuenta mil –se apresuró Stear

-Sesenta mil. –retó una joven

-Ochenta mil…

-Ochenta mil al joven caballero de allá ¿Quien dice cien mil?

-¡Cien! -habló una mujer muy entusiasmada

-Ciento veinte -otra voz masculina

-Ciento cincuenta

Era una señora ya alterada, un hombre de edad avanzada, una chica joven y Stear quien estaban en ese pleito de dar más por esa joya.

-El anillo... de Jane... Oh, mi Dios... -susurró Candy anhelante.- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Esa joya alguna vez fue usada por la mano que escribió Orgullo y Prejuicio, Emma, Sentido y Sensibilidad...-Terry alzó una ceja ante una Candy extasiada, por primera vez la veía fascinada ante algo que valía mucho, pero estaba seguro que ella se dejaría ir más por el sentimentalismo de esa pieza.

-¡Doscientos treinta mil!- dijo la chica más joven después de varias ofertas, todos quedaron en silencio, Stear se retiró.

-Doscientos treinta mil a la una...

-¿Doscientos treinta mil? ¡Es una locura! -Candy miraba a la casi triunfante muchacha.

-Doscientos treinta mil a las dos...

-Doscientos cincuenta mil... -alzó la mano una joven con el teléfono en la mano, alzando una paleta de que el ofertante estaba al otro lado de la línea- todos se sorprendieron, la chica desistió.

-¡Vendido por doscientos cincuenta mil dólares!

-Qué afortunado aquel que lo ganó... -dijo La duquesa cuando estuvo cerca de ellos, a Candy una vez más le comieron la lengua los ratones. Era una mujer delgada, con las facciones tan finas que parecía un poco enferma, el cabello blanco por completo, pero no por ello era una anciana, sino que imponía una moda, con ese cuerpo tan delgado en el traje de falda de lápiz y los tacones de aguja, las joyas, el perfume, aquellas cejas tan alzadas que cualquier quinceañera podría envidiarle, aunque el lifting tan elaborado se le notaba. Toda ella era una cuantiosa inversión. La duquesa miró de reojo a Candy, se le hizo una muchacha fuera de lo común, hizo una seña discreta y su Secretario Takarai se acercó a ella para recibir indicaciones en secreto.- Investígala.

La subasta transcurrió por una hora más, Candy moría por pisar el suelo descalza, a la salida, Terry le acompañó.

-Te llevo a tu casa.

-No, yo... Me iré sola.

-Pediré al Secretario Takarai que te lleve entonces. -Candy asintió

-Como sea, gracias.

-No escuché bien.

-Dije... Gracias, de todas formas. -el tono era apenas audible

-¿Te es tan difícil decir solamente "Gracias" sin tener que avergonzarte?

-¡Entonces si escuchaste, y me haces repetirlo!

-Te es más fácil gritar un insulto que unas gracias. -sonrió

-¡Pues retiro lo dicho, buenas noches! -dio la media vuelta pero Terry la volvió a tomar esta vez suavemente del brazo, sacó algo de su traje en forma rectangular y se lo entregó.

-Ey, repostera, cuídalo bien. Afuera te espera Takarai.

Terry con aire despreocupado regresó a la estancia con sus amigos, Candy fue conducida a la salida y efectivamente, el joven oriental le abría la puerta del auto con sus pertenencias dentro. Durante el trayecto abrió el paquete aterciopelado, dentro contenía una nota cuidadosamente protegida con un cartoncillo, fechada del año 1863 y un estuche más pequeño, dentro, el modesto anillo de Jane Austen pareciera esperar aún por su antigua propietaria.

-No puede ser...

Continuará…

* * *

**Como veeeen... Esta vez, Terry se lució. ¿Será esto una petición de paz?**

**Síganme en el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comments, son unos amores =) **


	6. Atrapados

**Hola chicas, estamos ahora por el capítulo 6. Quiero agradecer como siempre sus comentarios, veo que hay chicas que se han animado a comentar, nuevas lectoras que han venido a visitarme a esta página para seguir la historia, eso me da mucho gusto n.n . Les recuerdo que estamos aquí cada lunes con capítulo nuevo.**

**Ahora sí, ese Terry Grandchester va a tener que hacer algo más que un carísimo anillo, ¿no creen? Pero Anthony sigue merodenado como "gatito con sueño", Veamos como se las arreglan estos tres.**

**¡Si les gusta, comenten, comenten! Gracias!**

* * *

**Adaptación de Alexa Bauder**  
**Basado en el dorama Boys Before Flowers (Corea)**  
**éste a su vez, basado en el manga de Yōko Kamio**

**Capítulo VI**

**Atrapados**

Anthony no había aparecido por la escuela, de no ser por sus compañeros que parecían tranquilos al respecto, Candy se hubiese preocupado mucho más. Tampoco se le veía deambular por los gimnasios o parques, hasta ese día que lo volvió a ver interpretando en el violín aquella melodía de amor que escuchó cuando lo había conocido. Su sentimiento estaba ahí, era tan prodigioso que podía transmitir la tristeza y nostalgia que le embargaban y con ellas empapar la melodía. Era doloroso verlo así. Sin embargo, pensando en esto, Candy sostenía en su mano el regalo de Terry. Miraba el anillo entre sus manos sin atreverse a medírselo, aún no podía creer que por medio de este pequeño objeto estuviese unida a una de las mejores escritoras. Orgullo y Prejuicio. Se acordó del Sr. Darcy, ese hombre tan bondadoso, lleno de prejuicios y limitantes. Sonrió para sí y sin querer, el rostro de Terry se dibujó en su mente. Frunció el ceño sacudiendo la cabeza: Claro que el no tenía nada de Sr. Darcy, ¡por supuesto que no! Terry podía llegar a ser cruel con los demás chicos, sentirse muy superior a los demás y comprar lo que el quisiera, hasta a las personas, pero eso no iba a ocurrir con ella. Volvió a guardarlo en la cajita, sonrió de nuevo y a la mente otra vez, la sonrisa sincera de Terry. Aquello que casi nunca hacía, cuando sus ojos azules brillaban. Oh, por Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Sin embargo... Había una cosa de la cual no podía en el fondo apartar su mente, y ese algo tenía un nombre y una pena.

-Candy. -Le llamó Annie tocando suavemente la puerta abierta, para despertarla de sus sueños guajiros.- Te buscan.-Annie estaba sorprendida, casi pálida de la impresión.

-¿A quién viste? -Annie solo atinó a señalar con la cabeza hacia la sala, donde se dirigió la rubia y sorprenderse también con la visita.

Ahí, Felicity usaba un vestido sencillo color menta, con el flequillo liso en la frente que le hacia ver aún más aniñada, los ojos grandes esperando.

-Hola, Candy. -se puso de pie y la saludó como si fuesen las grandes amigas.

-Hola, Felicity. ¿Sucedió algo?

-No, nada de eso. Vine a despedirme. -Candy se extrañó por el detalle proveniente de ella, apenas si se conocían.- También vine a pedirte un favor muy especial. Se que apenas nos conocimos, pero puedo distinguir a las personas nobles, y tu eres una de ellas.-Candy no pudo más que sonrojarse

-¿Quieres un té?

-No, muchas gracias, seré breve. Se trata de Anthony. -Quizá por eso le caía bien Felicity, era franca y directa, sin muchos rodeos.- El va a necesitar mucha compañía.

-Tiene a sus amigos.

-Sí, pero en especial, creo que te tiene a ti. Tiene la fortuna de poder contarte como amiga, ¿no es asi? -Candy asintió- No seas tímida, sé que el te ha tomado una estima.

-Quizá sea cierto, pero a quien quiere cerca es a ti, no a mí. A quien ama es a Felicity Kingston. -ésta sonrió suspirando.

-Lo sé, pero he tomado mi decisión de hacer mi propio camino y no fue fácil hacerlo. A veces las personas que más te importan en la vida son las que más hieres y quisieras que más te entendieran. Es difícil. Lo único que quiero pedirte es que no lo abandones. Hazlo feliz, porque tu eres la única persona que podría hacerlo, tu le has devuelto eso.

A Candy se le acababan los argumentos, no podía negársele a Felicity. Juntas salieron de la casa para despedirse, sin saber, que Anthony, al ver el auto de su antigua amiga estacionado se ocultaría en la vuelta de la casa de Annie, cerca, escuchando todo.

-No te vayas, Felicity. Por favor, te lo ruego, no lo hagas. Anthony te quiere.

-Candy... No se trata solo de eso, por favor.

-El quiere que lo ames. El solo quiere eso, por favor. -A la modelo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía decirle cuánto quería a Anthony, que ella misma se sentía sustituida por Candy, que aquella sonrisa que solo Felicity le provocaba Anthony, ahora tenía que compartirla con ella. Fue cuando supo que Anthony estaba listo para volver amar, de dejarlo ir.

-El amor de antes ha cambiado, todos hemos crecido. Ahora… Ahora solo queda mirar adelante.

Tres corazones fueron rotos en ese momento, incapaces de dar lo que se les solicitaba. Ninguno de ellos tenía la capacidad para retener, dar o quedarse para ser felices, aunque hubiera uno que sobrara. Felicity por último abrazó a Candy efusivamente, apenas pudo corresponderle, no mostró más su rostro, subió al auto rápidamente para partir. Anthony aún con las emociones a flor de piel salió de su escondite para encarar a Candy en cuanto el auto se perdió a la vuelta.

-¿Cómo te atreves, Candice White? - ella le miró sorprendida, sofocada en el suspiro contenido.- ¿Quién eres tu para pedir por mi, para interceder en lo que no te importa, humillándome ante alguien que tú ni siquiera conoces tanto como yo?

-Anthony...

-No me conoces lo suficiente. ¿Eres entrometida?

-¡No soy ninguna entrometida, solo me parte el corazón verte triste! ¿Es eso malo? ¿Que se preocupen por ti? Si, se que no es mi problema, pero puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana por alguien que sí me interesa a mí. Al menos yo, lo habré intentado.

Con las lágrimas en sus mejillas, abochornada por dejar a Anthony en la puerta, cerró la reja de la casa para entrar en ella, limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su suéter para evitar ser vista por Annie, aunque ella se daría cuenta en la cena.

¡Qué importaba ya! Que el supiera lo que sentía. Eso no iba a cambiar ningún hecho, mucho menos le iba a regresar a Felicity.

Candy no se había podido negar a dar una última despedida a Felicity. La vergüenza se revelaría en su rostro a ver a Anthony, pero el seguía sin asistir a la escuela y ahora mismo, su ausencia en ese aeropuerto sorprendía a sus mismos amigos; así que estaba sentada en la sala de espera junto a Terry, Stear y Archie, estos últimos jugando como niños a molestarse, Terry los miraba silencioso con una sonrisa. Candy no estaba del mismo ánimo.

-¿Y tu qué tienes? Pareciera que te han comido la lengua los ratones y eso es raro en ti.-Candy solamente suspiró.- Oye, estás con los 4 Fabulosos.

-Yo solo conozco a cuatro Fabulosos, y sus nombres son Paul, John, Ringo y George. –Terry sonrió mostrando ese casi imperceptible hoyuelo en su mejilla.-Terry, ¿Tú dejarías de hacer algo, solo por qué otra persona te lo pidiera?

-Se más específica. Si hablas de desobedecer, siempre lo he hecho.

-Ya lo creo. Pero... ¿Te morirías de arrepentimiento por no decirle a una persona lo mucho que la quieres, o al menos haberla ayudado a ser feliz?

-De qué hablas, eso es cobardía. Más vale un intento con derrota que mil arrepentimientos guardados.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Por supuesto. No intentarlo es ignorarlo, ocultarlo es negarlo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tu melena ha tenido misericordia de ti, te ha dejado un poco de oxígeno. -Terry sonrió satisfecho, a pesar de la burla, su respuesta le había complacido, porque había sido honesto. El moriría de no haber hecho el intento por algo que creía merecer la pena.

Felicity llegó por último con su equipaje de mano, abrazó a los tres chicos como los hermanos que consideraba. A Candy le recordó su petición para poder partir, esperanzada aún a que Anthony llegara a último momento, esta añoranza duró hasta que estuviese sentada dentro del avión.

-¿Dónde está Anthony? ese cabeza rubia debería de estar aquí.-reaccionó Terry, Archie negaba con la cabeza.

-Creo que está bastante abatido.

-Abatido, claro. ¡Y luego dicen que yo soy el desalmado!

-Pero se va arrepentir -sentenció Stear.

-Si siguen hablando de mi, planearé la forma de vengarme. -Anthony apareció caminando detrás de ellos, tan tranquilo y con la sonrisa devuelta que le sentaba tan bien.

-Idiota, esperaste a último momento y se ha ido. -reclamó Terry, pero entonces Candy de entre los chicos salió para enfrentarse.

-Cobarde, es lo que eres. No puedes hacer otra cosa que ocultarte, quejarte y dejarla ir. Me decepcionas, Anthony Brower, no eres más que...-Anthony en ese momento sacó de su bolsillo su pasaje, sus boletos y la documentación que lo acreditaban abordar el siguiente avión a Canadá. Todos lo aporrearon de asombro, jugándole bromas y empujándose unos a otros mientras que ella se quedaba de una pieza sin poderlo creer, volviendo a sonreír cuando Anthony, después de una hora besó su mejilla y la había abrazado fuertemente por unos segundos más de lo que normalmente se haría. Terry tendría que aguantarse, era el momento de Brower, no el suyo.

-Adiós Candy. Gracias por todo, siempre estaré agradecido de haberte conocido. No me olvides, ¿eh?

Había tomado su rostro con sus manos y sonreído por última vez, como a ella le gustaba, irradiando ese rayo de luz.

El sol se ocultaba detrás de los campos de Londres, Candy y Terry miraban el ocaso desde el barandal del aeropuerto. Por alguna razón, el quiso acompañarla sin burlas a ese pequeño espectáculo, a mirar el atardecer; no todos los días estarías en Londres viendo esto. Los aviones no cesaban sus rutas, el ruido dependiendo de la nave era ensordecedor en menor o mayor medida.

-Qué complicadas pueden volverse las cosas. –Concluyó Candy torciendo la boca, arrugando la nariz por el frío.

-Las complicamos por que queremos.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo en lo que hizo Anthony.

-El siempre hace lo correcto, esta vez no nos defraudó –sonrió Terry dejando que la brisa soplara sobre su leve melena oscura que le llegaba apenas tocando el hombro. Su perfil se dibujaba perfecto y tranquilo con la cálida luz, el giró sorprendiéndola, ella le miraba con esa gran interrogante.-Por eso, voy hacer lo que tengo ganas que hacer. –Se acercó a ella abarcando todo su espacio, creando en su campo de visión una cortina negra con su cuerpo enfundado en gabardina. Candy se encogió de hombros nerviosa, tratando de apartarse de el, arqueándose hacia atrás, apretando los ojos esperando lo peor. Se acercó a su oído para decir una frase apenas audible entre un chiflón de aire y un avión lejano.

_Tu y yo, deberíamos empezar por salir_

Se alejó poco a poco sonriendo, satisfecho consigo mismo, viendo a Candy temblar sin haberse movido, a la defensiva, con las manos enguantadas cerca del rostro.

-¿Creías que iba a besarte? Estas americanas tan precoces…

-¡Oye! –Candy le siguió para irse y propinarle un zape en la nuca cuando le ganó paso.

¿Qué rayos había dicho Terry en ese acento inglés?

Patty era una chica fantástica, aunque callada, siempre era comprensiva y acompañaba a Candy entre clase y clase. Poco a poco le fue perdiendo a Elisa el miedo. No obstante, seguía siendo tímida y callada con su vida, apenas participaba en clases, siendo ella tan inteligente.

Esa tarde Annie y Patty se conocieron y Candy era feliz de que ambas se llevaran tan bien, tenían cierto parecido en carácter. En esa ocasión no eran dependientas de CandyCakes, sino clientas que ocupaban su día de descanso

-¿Cómo es ese Terry, Patty? Porque si le pregunto a Candy no terminaría de renegar de el y no sería sincera

- Es muy guapo, tiene el porte de un duque, sin duda. -sonrió tímidamente

-Sí, eso vi. Esos F4 son imponentes, recuerdo el aeropuerto.

-Entonces sabes a lo que me refiero, todo un duque.

-Baaah, duque o no, es un cínico. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con el título que vaya a tener. Porque les recuerdo, el duque es su papá, no el.

-Qué bien te has informado, Candy –observó Annie guiñándole el ojo a Patty, que seguía el juego.

-¿Será que en verdad te gusta?

-¿Cómo… yo… el? –rodó los ojos llenándose la boca de cupcake de cereza –ambas rieron.

-¿Cómo es, Patty?

-Tiene ojos azules, un azul… muy azul, de esos que no crees que existan. Es el mejor en el club de drama, ha interpretado a Romeo tres años consecutivos. Es el mejor en deportes también.

-Impresionante

-Sí. –asintió Patty

-Patty está exagerando para llevarme la contraria.

-A ver Candy: ¿A caso Terry no tiene ojos azules, muy azules?

-Sí, es cierto. ¿Y qué?

-La otra ocasión que vimos ensayando a los de Drama, ¿no admitiste que esa melena sabía lo que hacía?

-¡Está bien! –Annie empezó a reír

-¿Y no es Terry el capitán de del equipo de rugby? –Candy miró a la ventana con un mohín.

-Lo que no soporto es que a veces no entiendo lo que dice. El otro día en el aeropuerto, cuando despedimos a Felicity, se acercó y me dijo que ya era hora de irnos. Me tardé en reaccionar, si no es por que se encaminó a la salida, me hubiese quedado ahí congelada.

-Qué raro es Terry, eso sí.

-Sí y sus modos. En vez de decir, "irnos", dice "salir" es hora de salirnos

-Espera, Candy. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Repite palabra por palabra lo que te dijo –Annie casi se atraganta con su bocado, Patty no entendía.

-Dijo… _Tu y yo… Es hora de salirnos_. No, dijo… _Deberíamos empezar por irnos_, o _salirnos_ o ¿qué diferencia hay? Da lo mismo.

-Como que me llamo Annie, pero creo que Terry te pidió que _salieran_, no que se fueran, que tu y el empezaran a salir. Los ingleses no usan eso que tu dijiste –Candy frunció el cejo, negando con sus rizos, luego empezó a recordar lo que ayer a la hora del almuerzo le había dicho al acercarse a su mesa.

_Mañana a las cuatro, la puntualidad es una virtud._

¿Qué no se estaba refiriendo a que viera un programa llamado así? ¿O estaba ya empezando a hablar en código DaVinci este lunático?

-¿A caso Terry se está volviendo loco? –preguntó Patty, pasmada por la conclusión de Annie.

-Claro que loco ya está, no le sube bien el agua a la noria.

_…cerca de la noria._

-Oh, no… Oh no… ¡No! –se paró inmediatamente dejando caer la servilleta de su regazo al piso, tomó su sombrilla y se cambió los zapatos en un abrir y cerrar los ojos por sus botas plásticas de lluvia, el abrigo, el gorro, los guantes y la bufanda.

-¿Qué pasa, Candy, a dónde vas?

-¡A… a… A ver a un loco, un loco demente!

Candy tomo el autobús que la llevaría al lugar, luego corrió a través de las calles hasta llegar y esperar no encontrarlo, aunque la búsqueda con su mirada era exhaustiva. En una banca, acurrucado con su propio abrigo, Terry titiritaba en la brisa que alzaba las tenues gotas de lluvia, su melena mojada. Se acercó de apoco para distinguirlo mejor, ladeó la cabeza cuando el alzó la mirada.

-¿Qué hora crees que es?

-Te pregunto lo mismo.

-De verdad, no tengo idea. –frunció el seño, dudando siquiera en sacar la mano de su bolsillo para ver su reloj.

-Son las ocho.

-¡¿Las ocho?! ¿En tu continente acostumbran a ser tan impuntuales?

-¡Oye, yo no te pedí que esperaras cuatro horas!

-Tú me hiciste esperarlas, no me hables como si yo hubiese hecho algo malo.

-¿Quién espera cuatro horas a alguien?

-¡Yo!

-Sí, claro, solo tu. –Candy rodó los ojos viendo a su alrededor- Vamos por un café, estarás congelándote.

-¿Me llevarás en tus brazos? –Terry sonrió alzando las cejas rítmicamente

-No tientes a tu suerte, niño rico. Mantén tu distancia.

-¿Por qué vistes como esquimal, se te perdió la nevada?

-No sé como soportas tantos días lluviosos aquí.

Fue así como recorriendo las calles con un café en mano de uno de los puestos de Londres, Terry y Candy iban entre discutiendo y platicando.

-Nunca había probado uno de estos cafés.

-Yo tampoco, solo los de América.

-Entonces estos son mejores.

-Qué sabes, nunca has probado los de América.

-Siempre llevando la contraria, repostera.

-Tu madre, que no te enseña los buenos modales.

-Mi madre será la vieja bruja, pero me ha inculcado las mejores costumbres.

-Vaya costumbritas, han de ser hereditarias.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.

En el puente, cerca del río Támesis contemplaban la noche y las luces al otro lado.

-¿Terry? –se escuchó un sorbido de el, se había terminado el último trago de latte

-Sí.

-No, nada.

-Habla. No me digas que ahora tan parlanchina te hayas quedado sin palabras.

-¡No me presiones!

-¡Sólo dilo!

-Ya no quiero decir nada.

-Oh, por Dios. –Terry rodó los ojos moviendo la cabeza, miró el perfil de Candy con la nariz alzada.

-Tienes pecas.

-Qué grosero eres.

-Yo solo digo la verdad, no es una ofensa, en verdad tienes pecas.

-Eso ya lo sé –Ella no giraba a verlo, sabía que por alguna extraña razón, cuando se molestaba, se evidenciaban más.

-Te llamaré Pecosa. O Pecas. –Ella exhaló para ahora mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, el le sonrió. -Pecosa. –dándose por vencida, siguió admirando el paisaje, no sin sentir que el seguía viéndola, podía sentir su mirada ahí, exactamente en la mejilla, como si le taladrase, ella tragó saliva escuchando el latir de su corazón hasta los oídos; buscó algo que le llamara la atención a la distancia.

-Quiero ir allá. ¿Qué es? -Ella apenas había señalado el Eye London cuando Terry con un silbido hacía parar un taxi, cuando ella se giró, él le abría la puerta para entrar.- Bueno, al menos eres muy eficiente para conseguir uno de estos.

-Sube ya.

Cuando estuvieron ahí, parecía que habían cerrado, aunque la gran rueda seguía girando con los cubículos que simulaban una gran rueda de la fortuna.

-Ven, por aquí. –Terry y Candy tomaron un atajo para entrar sin ser vistos, se las ingeniaron para estar delante de la gran rueda. – ¿Quieres subir? Sigue girando.

-¿Es seguro?

-No creo que tú te midas por eso. Lo que podría pasar es que nos descubrieran y nos harían bajar, y si eso pasa, yo me encargo.

-Tú siempre lo harías, ¿no es así?

-Siempre.

Candy negó suspirando, dando un paso para abordar el siguiente cubículo, notaban que giraba por unas cuantas vueltas, luego se detenía para volver a empezar solo, vacío.

-Lo ves, es seguro. –Apenas entraron, la noria empezó a girar y elevándolos pudieron divisar Londres con gran belleza.

-Esto es hermoso.

-Mi padre me solía traer acá cuando era pequeño.

-¿Cómo es el, Terry?

-Siempre ocupado. ¿Y qué tal la vida en América? –Terry estornudó unas dos veces apenas completando su frase

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy –volvió hacerlo tres veces más

-No lo creo, te ves pálido

-¿Ahora eres enfermera?

-Después de que me preocupo.

-¿Lo haces? ¿Te preocupas por mí?

-¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si algo te ocurre y me ven cerca de ti? A cazar a la Americana.

-No digas tonterías –otro estornudo, fuerte

-Yo no digo tonterías, digo la verdad. –Candy intentó tocar su frente, pero un paro abrupto en la rueda los hizo perder el equilibrio, ella casi cae sobre el, si no es porque Terry reaccionó a tiempo y la contuvo en sus brazos, muy cerca de su rostro; las luces se apagaron, Candy se apartó enseguida angustiada- ¿Qué pasó, por qué nos detenemos? Las luces… ¡Ey!

Por debajo de ellos, sólo oscuridad, no se veía señales de nada ni nadie, se habían quedado varados en la puna más alta del Eye Londres y nadie lo sabía.

-¡No, no! ¡Alguien, alguien nos escuché, estamos acá! –gritó desaforada Candy brincando, casi haciendo que el cubículo se moviera.

-¡Deja de moverte, vas terminar por tirarnos!

-¿Es eso posible? ¿Podemos caernos? ¡Ay, cielos!

-Tranquilízate, solo usa tu celular y llama a Annie.

-¿Yo? ¿Pero te das una idea de lo que cuesta la telefonía europea en un celular americano? ¡No tengo como llamar!

-¿Wi-Fi?

-¡No, ni siquiera tiene una cámara!

-¿Pero qué tipo de aparato usas como celular?

-¡Uno que hace y recibe llamadas, para lo que se inventó, nada mas!

-Pues hoy no hace mucha ayuda ninguna de sus dos funciones. –Terry estornudó una vez más, esta vez Candy no hizo caso.

-¿Qué hay del tuyo? Deberías estar satelizado, un chip insertado en alguna parte del cuerpo para localizarte

-No, pero si quieres podríamos buscar

-¡Pervertido!, ¡como se te ocurre pensar en eso ahora mismo!

-Debemos tranquilizarnos, estamos atrapados, no nos queda otra más que esperar a que Annie te llame cuando vea que no llegas. –frotándose las manos para calentarlas, alzó el cuello de su abrigo. Candy sacó su celular para mirar la pantalla, exhaló pesadumbrosa

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que no tengo batería.

-¿Qué dices, por qué no lo cargas antes de salir de casa? ¡Es una regla!

-Mi celular no necesita ser cargado cada 12 horas como el tuyo.

-Aaash. Pues ya, a esperar el amanecer entonces.-estornudó otras dos veces sorbiendo la naríz.

-¡No, yo no puedo esperar, tengo que llegar a casa! Terry, usa tú celular, por favor –diciendo esto último en tono calmado y suplicante.

-No lo traigo consigo.

-¿Pero, por qué?

-Estarían llamándome a cada momento, hice que me dejaran hacer esto a mi manera, sin guardaespaldas, sin mayordomos, sin Takarai, ¡a mí modo!

-¡Pues si sabes que no sabes hacer nada!

-¡Lo único que hice fue esperarte!

-¡Cuatro horas!

-¿Es mi culpa no darme por vencido tan rápido? Fuiste tu quien llegó tarde. –un estornudo más y empezó a irritarse- ¡Demonios!

Candy con esto cerró los ojos pensando en la regañada que le iban a dar en casa de Annie, los Britter eran magníficas personas, pero ante esto no sabía como iban a reaccionar. Se sentó en la banquilla tomándose la cabeza con las manos, los codos en sus rodillas, estaba al punto de la desesperación.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. -Cuando levantó la vista extrañada por un Terry silencioso, lo vio al otro extremo sentado en el piso, de nuevo acurrucado y dormido, titiritando a la vez. Logró tocar su frente, los mechones estaban húmedos de sudor, la piel caliente.

-Estás hirviendo

-Candy… Candy… -le escuchó susurrar.

-Oh, cállate, estás delirando.

Enseguida de esto, sin pensarlo, se quitó la bufanda y la enredó en su cuello; no conforme, la pasó por encima de su cabeza, se sentó junto a él haciéndolo recargarse sobre ella misma para que no le tocase la pared fría. Fue como un minino que buscaba calor, Candy estaba conmocionada por ese tipo de contacto, por un Terry que le buscaba y seguía repitiendo su nombre

Terry despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose mejor, esperó a que Candy despertara, ella cabeceó golpeándose levemente con el vidrio.

-Ouch, eso debió doler.

-¿Eh? Dónde… ¡Ayuda!

-Cálmate, ya vienen en camino, ¿ves? Estamos en tierra firme.

El cubículo estaba justo para salir, el lugar cerrado mientras los primeros usuarios esperaban formados afuera del lugar para ser abierto, para cuando ambos salieron escoltados por los guaruras y metidos en la limosina, era imposible acallar a Londres.

-Déjame aquí.

-Te llevaré a casa.

-No tengo cara para llegar ahora a casa, tengo qué pensar en mis disculpas. –dijo muy seria Candy. Esta vez, Terry contra sus deseos, hizo lo que ella le pedía e hizo parar al chofer.

-Espera. –Terry salió también para tenerla frente a frente, sonrió de lado para acercarse a su oído- Si tienes problemas, llámame, me haré responsable.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pasamos la noche juntos, si tienes que limpiar tu honra, yo estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias.

-¡Ya no estamos en el oscurantismo, y mi virtud está intacta! –Con esto, alejó a Terry con tremenda cachetada, se había acercado bastante a ella, más allá de lo que hubiese permitido a nadie, puesto que su aliento lo pudo haber sentido en el cuello.

Caminó hasta la casa de Annie, tenía mucho que pensar, sin darse cuenta que murmuraban a sus espaldas. Su amiga le esperaba de nuevo en la puerta

-¿Qué tan grave es? –la cara de Annie no le daba buenos augurios, se encogió de hombros.

-Están dentro, hablando.

-Me van echar. –Dijo casi en llanto Candy, pero su amiga negó abrazándola – Yo, yo no hice nada malo, Annie, lo juro, ¿me creerán, verdad? Estuve en…

-Lo sabemos. Ellos se enteraron apenas amaneció.

-¿Cómo es que saben?

-Ya verás. –Annie señaló con la cabeza para entrar a la casa, ahí, en el comedor familiar arcones de fruta, queso y vinos, chicos, grandes, pequeños. Adornos florales, canastas por donde sea.

-¿De dónde salió todo esto?

-Velo tu misma. –Annie tomó una de las tarjetas para mostrársela, apenas la leyó y las pecas empezaron a aparecer. – ¡No está loco, Terrence Grandchester está demente!

Había sido una plática breve. Los padres de Annie casi se habían sentido ofendidos, pero luego comprendieron que todo sería una ocurrencia de adolescentes, sin embargo, tenían a cargo a Candy y en una próxima ocasión llamarían a la hermana María y la Srita. Pony para tenerlas enteradas, es lo más que podían ofrecer. Candy, agradecida, prometió que no volvería a ocurrir. Se sintió aliviada cuando el lunes por la mañana, todo parecía tranquilo.

Casi.

Ninguna red social fue suficiente en el Colegio San Pablo para divulgar lo que había sucedido en su escala social, Candy, la americana, la extranjera, estaba en el mapa y con ayuda de Terry Grandchester.

-¡Buenos días, Candy! –dijeron a coro unas chicas sentadas en la banca, Candy a penas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al saludo.

-¡Hola, Candy! – El tipo de su mismo salón que siempre intentaba parecerse a Terry le saludó, casi con reverencia.

-¡Hola, Candy, ¿cómo estás?

-Bi... Bien. Gracias.

-Tienes que ver esto. –Patty llegó agitada, la tomó por la mano para sentarse enseñándole su celular. Una foto de ella y Terry de anoche por la ciudad se colaba por la red. Otras más saliendo del Eye London. Había incluso, un artículo de chisme que declaraba que Terry había rentado el lugar para su cita especial con una norteamericana. – Dime, ¿es esto cierto?

-¡Mentiras! No fue así

-Hay más. –Patty buscó y encontró la foto en donde Terry estaba muy cerca de ella, vista desde ése ángulo pareciera que le besara el oído, Candy dio un salto con el aparato en la mano.

-¡Esto es inaudito!

-Es lo que todos dicen, pero mírate, ahora eres aceptada.

-Nada de esto es verdad, Patty. Es decir, sí, nos encontramos ahí, todavía me esperaba, pero todo esto que hacen ver es mentira, no fueron así las cosas.

-Está bien, Candy, yo te creo. Sólo me preocupas.

-Gracias Patty, pero no hay por qué hacerlo, Terry solo está haciendo otra de sus bromas pesadas. Vamos, tenemos clase.

A punto de encaminarse a la escalera, Archie, Stear y Terry hicieron su usual aparición, esta vez, Terry fue directo a Candy.

-Terry Grandchester –se escuchó a Elisa con la mano en la cintura, la ceja alzada, contenida. Como siempre, con compañía. Sin dejar de ver a Candy, el heredero contestó.

-¿Qué quieres, Elisa?

- Se ha… seguramente mal informado, no veo de otro modo para que esto sea posible, que algo tienes que ver con…-se frenó el apelativo- ella. ¿Qué tienes que decir de esto? – extendió su celular con la última imagen de ellos "despidiéndose" Terry, indiferente giró su cabeza para mirar, luego regresó a Candy.

-Es cierto.

-¡No, no es cierto! –gritó Candy, pero nadie la escuchaba entre el bullicio que se formó.

-¿Tú, Terry Grandchester, con Candy White?

-Lo que se ve, no se juzga. –Fue todo lo que dijo, subió las escaleras para llevarse a la pecosa, el brazo sobre su hombro.

-¡Terry, deja de bromear, diles a todos que no es cierto! ¡Terry!

-Sigues haciendo mucho ruido, pecosa.

-¡No me llames pecosa!

Esto no se iba a quedar así, por supuesto que no. Elisa no soportaría que esa advenediza viniera a robarse por lo que tanto había luchado. Compartir clases con los chicos del Colegio San Pablo había sido una fortuna, un sueño hecho realidad, no se lo iba a echar a perder una venida a menos, no iba a quitarle la atención de Terry Grandchester. Para eso, necesitaba ser muy astuta, necesitaba de alguien que hiciera el trabajo sucio, y tenía a la persona idónea. Esa eterna enamorada de Terry, Patty O' Brian sería la encargada perfecta; se lo debía irrefutablemente.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Ay nanita! ¿Debería darnos miedo esa Eliza? No se lo pierdan la siguiente semana, un abrazo bien grande para todas, cuidense. =)**


	7. La venganza

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo más tempranito el capítulo VII. Graaaacias, siempre gracias por sus comentarios, a las chicas nuevas que se animan a hacerlo y quienes le dan en seguir esta historia, como favorita y como autora, ¡miles de gracias!**

**Recuerden, semanalmente aquí me tienen. **

**En el episodio anterior Eliza pensaba algo malo, muy malo... ¿Lo habrá logrado? ¡A leer entonces!**

* * *

**Adaptación de Alexa Bauder**  
**Basado en el dorama Boys Before Flowers (Corea)**  
**éste a su vez, basado en el manga de Yōko Kamio**

**Capítulo VII**

**La venganza**

Mientras tanto, en el salón de los F4 se discutía algo evidente, la permanencia de Candy en la vida de Terry.

-De verdad, no sabes en lo que te metes, Terry –Stear se ajustó los lentes sin poder concentrarse en el libro que tenía en manos.

-Terry nunca lo sabe. –Archie giraba el globo terráqueo, lo paraba con el índice y anotaba el país que había tocado.

-Deberías saber, mi amigo, que estás jugando con fuego, esta broma está saliéndose de tus manos.

-¿Quién dice que estoy bromeando? –ambos parientes se miraron dejando de hacer lo que hacían, viéndolo a él trabajando en su portátil, sonriente.

-¿Estás yendo en serio con Candy, acaso? –preguntó Archie, acercándose a el.

-No bromeo.

-Tu bien sabes que eres hijo de un duque, ¿verdad? Y que con quien te relaciones debe ser aprobado no solo por tu madre.

-¿Crees que Patricia O' Brian sea del agrado de tu madre, Stear? –Alzó las cejas Archie.

-Cállate, no estamos hablando de mí. –Siguió su perorata a Terry, en tono serio- Debes ser responsable de lo que vas hacer Terry, nadie, en esta habitación tiene asegurado el futuro que nosotros mismos elijamos, dependemos de los acuerdos y aprobaciones de nuestras familias.

-Stear, un hombre no es su familia, ni su apellido. Un hombre de verdad hace lo que cree correcto, lo que siente y va tras ello. Eso es ser responsable de su propia vida.

-Todavía no entiende lo que es "ir en serio" en nuestro estrato social.-Concluyó Archie, volviendo a su globo terráqueo, no había nada que hiciera cambiar de opinión a Terry, más que confiar en el buen juicio de Candy.

En casa de Patty, Candy le esperaba pacientemente, la había invitado a salir, le había prestado ropa para la ocasión. Le había asegurado que distraerse le haría olvidar esta última broma de Terry, no importara que fuera lunes, debía aprovechar su día libre en CandyCakes.

-Patty, ¿qué te decía Elisa antes del almuerzo?, parecía que quería tener problemas contigo.

-Nada, es una tonta. –contestó poniéndose por último los pendientes en su vestidor, buscando un bolso que le combinara a su atuendo en color amarillo.

-Si tienes un problema con ella, solo dímelo. Parecías asustada.

Algo en el librero de su majestuosa habitación le llamó la atención, un libro forrado en piel con el título de "Escuela Elemental de Colegio San Pablo" Sonrió al imaginarse a Patty siendo pequeña, lo tomó, pero antes de abrirlo la escuchó en la puerta del armario.

-No querrás verlo.

-Me gustaría –dijo sonriendo.

-Es en serio Candy, no querrás ver lo que hay ahí.

-Es solo un álbum, fotos de niños. –Patty se acercó extendiendo su mano para que se lo devolviera.

-Me da vergüenza, en otra ocasión será.

-Está bien. Discúlpame, Patty. –ésta sonrió metiéndolo en un cajón con llave.

-Gracias a ti por entenderlo.

Enseguida salieron hacia un lugar nocturno, la música inundaba el lugar estrepitosamente, en otra sala el estilo era otro más tranquilo.

-Es bonito, nunca había venido a uno de estos.

-Sólo relájate. ¡Vamos a bailar!

-Ah… no sé, no tengo pareja.

-Aquí no se necesita, Candy- sonrió abiertamente- Mira, voy por unas bebidas y nos vemos aquí; si te animas, nos vamos a la otra sala a bailar.

-Esta bien… Patty, no tardes.

-No, claro que no. ¡No te muevas de aquí!

Patty se movió entre la gente hasta llegar al bar. Ahí, el barman atractivo le saludó.

-Hola Patty, qué gusto volver a verte.

-Hola Robbert.

-¿Qué te voy a servir?

-Dos de mis favoritos. Sin alcohol.

-¿Vienes con alguien?

-Sí.

-Así que Patty O' Brian vuelve a estar en circulación. ¿Cuándo me aceptarás una invitación?

-Robbert, por favor, no bromees. –Patty se sonrojó sintiéndose incómoda. No se creía atractiva en ningún aspecto. Usaba gafas y su cabello, aunque bonito, era oscuro, sus ojos eran del color de la miel bajo el sol, su piel limpia cubría unas facciones que no tenían mucho qué decir, más que las innegables raíces americanas y la adoptada aristocracia de apenas una generación en Londres. Quizá por eso se sentía tan identificada con Candy, ella también fue señalada por no pertenecer a la crema y nata de una familia antigua en este país, aunque se sintiera parte de él, los demás nunca lo habían visto así.

-Es en serio, Patty, eres bonita, eres diferente a las demás que frecuentan el lugar, siempre lo has sido, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Recordar el qué.

-Antes, cuando tenías otras amistades. No eres como todas ellas ¿no te das cuenta?

-Sí, me doy cuenta, todos los días.

-¿Entonces?

-Robbert, eres mayor que yo, lo siento, no puedo aceptar. –el chico sonrió, sus ojos azules se apagaron un poco ante esa realidad. Tres años solamente, pero tres años le podrían costar muy caro.

-En tres años, llámame. –Patty sonrió. El sabía perfectamente que aun siendo de la misma edad, ella era inalcanzable.

-¿Le están molestando, señorita? –Patty se giró con los ojos casi saliéndose de la impresión, la voz pertenecía a la de Stear, el otro no menos casanova que Archie.

-No, nadie. –Stear miró al otro chico, casi amenazante, éste supo retirarse.- Sólo platicaba con…

-Sus bebidas, señorita.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué haces tan sola?

-Es una frase muy trillada, Stear. –supo manejarlo, aún cuando luciera tan bien con su blazer gris y la playera Indie.

-Pero es una pregunta muy válida. –A Patty le había caído muy bien Stear la vez que la sacó a bailar en el cumpleaños de Felicity. De no ser por que Felicity era mayor y se había ausentado mucho en el último año para ser modelo, hubiese tenido una amistad más profunda con ella, pero no por eso la había dejado de invitar. Patty estaba acostumbrada a las bromas crueles de los chicos, así que cualquier galanteo nunca lo tomaba en serio. Sobre todo si el objeto de su amor platónico nunca se fijaría en ella.

-Estoy con Candy.

-¿Puedo acompañarlas?

-Si no traes consigo a Terry, claro. Se supone que la traje para que se distrajera –ambos caminaron hacia donde había quedado la rubia, Stear ayudándole con las bebidas.- Terry la ha hecho pasar malos ratos

-Las fotos más recientes no dicen lo mismo.

-Son solo mentiras.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

-Solamente lo sé, Candy no puede estar con Terry.

-Lo mismo opino, pero no es algo que esté en nuestras manos. –Llegaron con ella, Candy buscó instintivamente con la mirada si Stear no venía con alguien más, alguien tan inoportuno como su amigo y líder.

-Hola Candy. Vengo desarmado –le ofreció su trago.

-Hola, Stear. No te preocupes, mi problema no es contigo. –los tres sonrieron.

Al pasar la noche, Stear convenció a regañadientes a Patty a bailar con el, una tras otra sin que lograran lo mismo con Candy que se había dedicado solamente a observar. Por un momento no quiso hacer más estorbo y salió a la terraza, ahí casi le tira la bebida al balcón a un chico que contemplaba el cielo. Su mirada era tranquila y, junto a él, un estuche de guitarra.

-Ops, lo siento.

-No te preocupes. ¿Vienes sola?

-No, mis amigos, están allá. –los señaló, apenas visibles

-Se la están pasando muy bien. ¿Por qué no estás con ellos?- Candy se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, ya que estás aquí, serás mi musa.

-Oh, no, no. No quiero molestar, yo, mejor vuelvo allá.

-Ninguna molestia, por favor, quédate. Hay mucho ruido para una noche como esta, que es hermosa.

-Eso sí, es muy clara.

-Al menos tenemos algo en común esta noche. –Candy sonrió asintiendo.-Sólo quédate unos instantes mientras toco la guitarra, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien, solo un momento.

Candy fue deleitada por tres o cuatro canciones, incluso una le recordó a Anthony y no pudo evitar desear saber cómo estaba.

-Hace calor –comentó Candy y enseguida el chico le ofreció su botella de agua todavía fría.

-Si no te molesta.

-No, está bien. Gracias.

Lo último que recordó Candy fueron las estrellas sobre ella y el viento fresco en su cara.

Annie regresando de CandyCakes fue interceptada por un joven que reconoció luego como Archie Cornwell, casi espantándola y propinándole un golpe con su propio paraguas.

-¡Me rindo! –dijo riendo.

-¡Oh, lo siento! No sabía que era usted, lo siento, me asustó.

-No me hables de usted, por favor. Eres Annie, ¿verdad? Amiga de Candy.- El rostro agraciado enmarcado por su oscura y larga cabellera asintió, notó que ella no necesitaba demasiada producción para verse bonita, le llamaba la atención ese aire salvaje en las chicas, pero Annie a pesar de eso, parecía ingenua, aún con su mirada sagaz – Contigo quiero hablar

-Díga… Dime.

-Por favor, tomemos un te, solo así podré disculparte por tremendo golpe en la costilla. –ella dudó un momento, aunque aceptó.

-Aviso a mi madre y ya salgo.

En el local más cercano ambos sin hablar mucho y Annie muy nerviosa tomaban de sus tazas.

-Vayamos al grano, ¿qué deseas, Archie?

-Tan apresurada. ¿Sabías que en oriente tomar el te es un deleite, ya que consideran que el hacerlo con una persona en un lugar en un día en concreto, quizá no se pueda volver a repetir?

-Ahora lo sé, pero también se que tu puedes ser muy parlanchín con las chicas.

-Sólo con las bonitas.

-Al grano.

-Está bien. –Dejó la taza en el platito- Me gustan las chicas firmes. Es respecto a Candy, esta en una situación de la cual dudo que salga airosa.

-¿De qué situación en concreto hablas, de Terry?

-Correcto.

-Te escandaliza que ella siendo huérfana logre la atención del heredero de Mercers.

-No me escandaliza, pero debes saber que ella no sabe muy bien en qué se está metiendo y que al final de cuentas, esto no está bien, puede salir herida. –Annie se paró de su lugar, un tanto indignada.

-Archie, sabemos exactamente donde estamos paradas nosotras, quienes bajan de sus tronos a indagar la vida de los mortales son ustedes, los que no saben dónde están parados, son ustedes –y, acercándose un poco más agregó- quienes no son libres, son ustedes. Y además, de todas formas, el que empezó esto fue Terry, no ella. El debería cuidar sus pasos. Buenas noches.

El celular de Candy le despertó aún ni bien amanecido, se estiró para tomarlo, contestando perezosamente.

-¡¿Candy, dónde estás?! –tenía en la línea a Annie, luego a Patty que le arrebató el teléfono.

-Te estuvimos buscando toda la noche, ¿tienes idea?

-¿Eh… De qué hablan? ¡Oh, por Dios! –dándose cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de hotel se levantó para inspeccionar todo, su ropa, la hora, ¿qué había pasado?

-¿Dónde estás?

-¡No… no lo sé!

-Candy, tenemos que ir a la escuela, me quedé en casa de Patty para cubrir tu ausencia, pero tenemos dos horas para solucionar esto.

-Yo… Yo… -Candy recogía su ropa, solamente usaba un camisón y su ropa interior, se vistió rápidamente aturdida, teniendo como único objetivo salir de ahí y ubicarse en la ciudad. Ya en la calle amanecida, tomó un taxi rumbo a la casa de Patty, ahí se cambiaron y el chofer las llevó a la escuela, incluyendo a Annie.

-De verdad que no recuerdo nada, Patty. –dijo Candy controlándose por no llorar, estaba totalmente confundida- Si hubiera ocurrido algo… Lo recordaría, ¿cierto?

-No lo sé Candy.

-¿Qué pasó con Stear?

-Estuvimos buscándote un rato, el dijo que se encargaría con sus contactos, la verdad no sé que hizo cuando salió apresurado de ahí. Cuando contestaste el teléfono, le llame para decirle que te había encontrado.

-¿Y Annie?

-Le llamé para pedirle que viniera a casa, que trajera tu uniforme para que no tuvieras problemas con sus padres, esto por si te encontrábamos antes de amanecer.

-Gracias Patty, eres muy inteligente.

-Sólo tratábamos de protegerte.

-¡Así que aquí estás! – Llegó Elisa, Jen y Mon muy pagadas de sí mismas, Mon tomó a Candy por el brazo arrastrándola al comedor, donde se encontraba el monitor de noticias escolares.

-Oigan, ¿qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme! –Jen ayudaba empujándola, Elisa iba delante y todos los demás fisgones le seguían. Patty no pudo hacer mucho, más que seguirlas.

-¿Cómo te atreves tu, Candice White a avergonzar al Colegio de este modo? ¡Eres una cualquiera!

-¡No te permito que me hables así! –Candy estuvo a punto de chatearla cuando Elisa le detuvo el golpe.

-¿Qué tienes que decir ahora tu respecto a esto? –señaló el monitor que a lo alto mostraba una perturbadora imagen. Era Candy dormida sobre el pecho desnudo de un chico que ocultaba su cara en evidente pose a la cámara. Ambos acostados en una cama, ella en pijama. Candy no pudo más que caérsele la cara de vergüenza, sentía que la tierra se abría debajo de ella, pero no la tragaba, solamente le hacía sentir un agujero enorme en el pecho.

-Ahora sí, tarde. –Dijo Archie acomodándose la corbata del uniforme oficial del Colegio San Pablo mientras caminaba junto a sus amigos por el pasillo. –La última vez que usé este traje fue en un evento oficial

-Ocurrencias de Terry –dijo pensativo Stear.-Por cierto, ese corte te sienta bien.

-Lo sé, pero gracias. –sonrió un atractivo Terrence con el cabello recortado, impecable de pies a cabeza con el respectivo uniforme también. Nada dejado al azar, el atuendo como debía de portarse, solamente algunos elementos elegantes como la bufanda que él portaba por debajo del saco. – Ahora, relájense y asistamos a todas las clases. –Archie negó sonriendo

-Y nuestra comitiva, ¿dónde está?

-Me alivia entrar a la escuela sin sentirme un mono de feria, les he de ser sincero.

-Qué importa, así seremos cómo unos más de aquí. – Terry acomodó los puños de su camisa.

-Creo que hay drama en el comedor. ¿Vamos?

-Sí, un poco de chismorreo no nos vendría mal.

Pero lo que encontrarían ahí, no sería algo tan grato ni tan ajeno. Candy se encontraba en el piso respirando dificultosamente, a punto de ser aporreada por las chicas, había una Elisa suficientemente contenta, y una Patty retenida por sus secuaces.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Esto, Terry. Pasa esto: Que yo te advertí la clase de basura que es ella, y no me creíste, ahora, velo por ti mismo.

-¡No! –gritó Candy, pero Terry miró arriba la imagen, los puños se cerraron. Stear miró a Patty y luego lo que los demás, quedó pasmado y al igual que Archie, sintió vergüenza ajena, desviaron la mirada. Terry se acercó a Candy, que logró levantarse.

-¿Es esto lo que eres, Candice? –ella negó con las lágrimas en las mejillas.

-No sé qué ocurrió, no fue así.

-Lo que se ve no se juzga, ¿recuerdas, Terry? –Interrumpió Elisa

-¡Cállate, no estoy hablando contigo! Esto eres, Candice, ¿una chica tonta que se deja llevar por el alcohol?

-¡No! Me drogaron, es lo más seguro, sin darme cuenta.

-Pensé que no eras una tonta más, pensé mejor de ti y lo sabes.

-Basta Terry, no me voy a sentir mal por que tu creas algo que yo sé que no soy.

-Bueno, entonces dime que esa chica que está ahí, no eres tú. ¿Puedes jurarlo? –ella no dijo nada, doliéndole la garganta- No, no puedes. Lo que se ve no se juzga y de ahora en adelante, haz de cuenta que tú y yo nunca nos conocimos. Tu deseo, cumplido White. No te me vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino.

Terry, sintiéndose un idiota ante todo el Colegio, con el ridículo corte y el uniforme puesto solo para complacerla se retiró de ahí con sus amigos. Stear no pudo más que negar con la cabeza cuando volvió a mirar a Patty. Tanta búsqueda para que Candy solamente se hubiese ido con un tipo por una noche.

Durante los siguientes días Terry se había vuelto insoportable para sí mismo. Si bien, no entablaba mucha conversación con ellos, tampoco le hacía la vida más fácil al personal de su mansión, a los transeúntes, los del equipo de rugby, de drama, maestros y cualquier otro ser que se le cruzara por el camino. Manejaba con exceso de velocidad y nada de eso podría salir bien.

-A Terry se le va reventar la hiel. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que se puso así?

-Lena –dijeron ambos

-Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que haga daño en verdad a alguien.-

-¿Pero qué Stear?

-Reconoce que todo esto es muy sospechoso. ¿Realmente crees que Candy sea ese tipo de chica?

-Creo en la inocencia de Candy.

-¡Candy White es inocente!

Ambos quedaron de encontrar a Annie y Candy en CandyCakes, tenían un misterio que resolver por el bien de su amigo. Tomaron una mesa cuando terminaron su turno, pensando en qué fue lo que había sucedido de esa noche.

-Debe haber algo, Candy, ¿quién era ese tipo que conociste?

-No lo sé, nunca lo había visto, lo último que recuerdo es sentir mucho calor. Luego tomé agua.

-De una botella, ¿segura?

-Sí, de la suya.

-No la abriste en ese momento –preguntó Annie

-No, el tomaba de ahí.

-¿Viste que él tomara de ahí?

-No se, no recuerdo específicamente eso, creo que no.

-Ahí estaba la droga- afirmó Archie.- Stear, tu con tu gran intelecto resuélvenos esto.

-En eso estoy, en eso estoy. –Buscaba en su portátil ampliar la catastrófica imagen de Candy y el extraño, cualquier pista sería buena.

-Esa decoración es lujosa. –Observó Annie.

-Sí, era un hotel muy lujoso. Solamente alguien con suficiente dinero podría pagar eso.

-Vean esto. Este tipo tiene un tatuaje en el pecho.

-¿Qué es? Parece un dragón.

-Es una araña.

-No, Annie, eso es… Sí, Candy tiene razón, es un dragón. ¿Hay algo que recuerdes de ese lugar? Cuenta todo.

-Pues… Mi ropa estaba… Esto me da mucha vergüenza.

-Candy, sabemos de tu inocencia, tu no hiciste nada.-Le animó su amiga, los chicos le dieron la razón.

-Si queremos esclarecer esto, debes decírnoslo todo.

-Está bien. Mi ropa como la de él, estaban en el suelo, regada.

-Eso quiere decir algo. O ese tipo salió desnudo del hotel, o había otro cambio de ropa, lo que nos indica que esto estuvo planeado desde un inicio. Tanto si la ropa estaba en ese cuarto, como si la traía consigo. ¿Algo más?

-Bien pensado, Stear. Nadie deja un cambio de ropa en un hotel, a menos de que huya. –Puntualizó Archie, mirando de más lejos la foto.- Esto está raro, ¿quién toma la foto si sus dos manos salen a cuadro?

-Una tercera persona.

-Esperen, eso me recuerda otra cosa. Encontré esto en mi chaqueta, pensé que era mío cuando lo tomé junto toda mi ropa, era una nota para mí.

- _Gracias por esta noche inolvidable, XOXO. _–Leyó Annie la tarjeta.- ¿Qué hombre usa la expresión XOXO para escribir esto?

-Tenemos suficiente para tener un o una sospechosa. –Señaló Stear nervioso cerrando su portátil, indicando a Archie que le siguiera.

-Vamos a encontrar a ese infeliz, no se preocupen.

Saliendo de ahí Archie observó a su pariente pensando a mil por hora, como cuando uno de sus exitosos inventos estaba en puerta.

-¿Tienes un sospechoso?

-Una sospechosa, aunque… Quisiera asegurarme del todo. Pero antes, tenemos que ir a otro lado.

-¿A dónde?

-Donde tendrías que entrar con un auto austero con los seguros abajo.

Terry se sentía sofocado, no paraba de golpear el saco que tenía enfrente, podría destrozarlo si tuviera suficiente fuerza, aullaba de rabia por no tenerla y desparramar su contenido en el suelo.

-Joven amo. –se atrevió a llamar el mayordomo, el no tenía la culpa de su desdicha.

Terry había dado lo mejor de sí, le había costado trabajo al menos abrirse un poco, el proceso había sido duro, tanto guardado para aceptar alguno de sus sentimientos y resultar pisoteado, burlado. Ella no merecía que estuviese así, sin embargo, aunque no fuera cierto, ¿qué le había hecho Candy para tenerlo como león enjaulado? El solo pensar que alguien más la hubiese tocado, pensar en cómo Candy se burlaba de él, haciendo alarde de lo loco que lo traía… Le llenaba de celos, de arrepentimiento.

-Joven amo –llamó de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Le trajeron esto, que es importante.- Terry detuvo en seco el saco de box que venía en su dirección y se aproximó al viejo.

-Déjalo ahí encima –apenas vio un sobre con su nombre empezó a desatarse los guantes. Así lo hizo y para cuando abrió el sobre encontró una tarjeta llave de hotel

Le tomó gran parte de la tarde para decidirse asistir o no a tan misteriosa cita. Ni siquiera una nota, solo eso. ¿Qué encontraría detrás de esa puerta que estaba delante de el? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Esto debería ser una broma de mal gusto, lo que vio fue la misma habitación en la que Candy había estado con ese hombre. La decoración, la cama sin hacer y encima, fotos de ese tipo alardeando a la cámara. Furioso, rompió cada una de ellas, sacó las sábanas tirándolas al suelo, rompiendo lo que tenía a su paso, colérico, fuera de sí.

-Ella no es alguien importante, Terry. Nunca lo será. –Terry giró para encontrarse con la voz femenina que entró sin que se diera cuenta.

-Tú… Te conozco. ¿No eres amiga de…?

-Lo era.

En ese barrio no pareciera que ocurriera algo legal, todo era sombrío y aquel antro no era la excepción. En el local contiguo un hombre de apariencia dura había aceptado mil euros a cambio de algo de información acerca de ese dragón. Iban por buen rumbo.

-Stear, no quiero saber cómo es que sabes muchos códigos de estos lugares.

-Esta bien que no preguntes, ahora te pido algo. Esa dama de allá.

-¿Cuál?

-Le femme fatale, convéncela de que te diga dónde está este tipo. –le dio una tarjeta con el nombre escrito en italiano.

-¡Estás loco!- susurró agitado-, esa mujer me va a arrancar la cabeza antes de devorarme.

-¿No eras un Casanova?

-Casanova no es igual a potencial cena de mantis religiosa.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres, el grandote de la cadena?

.jodas. Esto se hará al modo Cornwell, de Archie Cornwell.

Acto seguido acomodándose la solapa del saco fue a ocupar una mesa mientras Stear se instalaba en la barra, una joven mesera se acercaba a Archie, quien le sonreía encantadoramente. Entre galanteo y sonrisas le pidió como favor especial la localización de un hombre italiano. Ella, inexperta e inocente de los asuntos de la mafia, así como el mismo Archie, no tardó en decirle dónde localizarlo. El susodicho no era ni un jefe ni mucho menos, solamente un encargado principiante que tenía a cargo a un montón de mocosos que aceptaban cualquier trabajo por una paga.

-¿Cómo sabías que ella lo sabría?

-Parecía nueva como mesera y complacería a un cliente con un inocente dato para conservar su trabajo. Por cierto, me debes una. Consíguele un buen trabajo, no es bueno que esté aquí. Este es su nombre y teléfono. –Le extendió una servilleta antes de subir al auto.

-No la llamarás, ¿verdad?

-Nop.

-¿No es lo suficientemente bonita?

-¿Sabes? –Archie se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, esperando la próxima parada que haría su amigo y pariente- Ella está dentro del grupo de chicas que no son precisamente mi tipo y que no tiene nada que ver con su físico

-¿Annie Britter pertenece también a ese grupo?

-Ahora tú te callas la boca y maneja. –Stear rió partiendo al lugar señalado por Archie, no sin antes hacer una llamada.

La sabandija responsable del teatrito era un total cobarde. A primera vista parecía un bohemio perdido en la podredumbre de esos barrios, pero viéndolo mejor, no era más que un disfraz.

-¡Dí un maldito nombre! –Amenazó una vez más Stear tomándolo por la camisa

-¿Quién te pagó por esto? –Archie mostró la foto, el otro sonrió.

-Ese fue solo un estúpido juego de niños. Yo hago cosas más serias.

-Juro que si no dices un nombre, lo único serio que harás será una rehabilitación en el hospital por los próximos cinco años. No bromeo. –Stear amenazó señalando a los hombres que a lo lejos los cuidaban. Al bajar del auto los habían seguido para cuidarles las espaldas. Pero estos, no eran los guaruras habituales de los Cornwell, eso lo sabía Archie.

-¡Un nombre! –el tipo parpadeó ahora asustado con la voz del elegante.

-Patricia O' Brian.

Continuará…

* * *

**O.O Oh my... !**


	8. Oportunidades

**Chicuelas! Les traigo el capítulo 8 de esta historia. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, créanme que he tomado a consideración eso de subir más caps a la semana, al menos dos; solo que tengo que tener varios caps en ahorro para no quedarles mal jejeje, pero sí es algo que a mí también me gustaría. **

**La vez pasada observamos una traición, una venganza fraguada con antelación, sin escrúpulos. Hoy se esclarecen las dudas. ¡Lean!**

**Y por fa, por fa, no se olviden de comentar, ¡quiero saber de ustedes! Un abrazo a todas.**

**P.D. Por ahí hay otra sorpresita. jejeje.**

* * *

**Adaptación de Alexa Bauder**  
**Basado en el dorama Boys Before Flowers (Corea)**  
**éste a su vez, basado en el manga de Yōko Kamio**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Oportunidades**

Candy no podía perdonarse ni así misma el tremendo lío en el que se había metido, si tan solo su familia se enterara del horror de este mal entendido lloraría de vergüenza aunque le creyeran. Salió de la escuela rumbo a Candy Cakes en la bicicleta pensando en todo lo que le había pasado en este maldito Colegio.

-¡Candy! -escuchó entre los árboles y matorrales del camino que siempre tomaba- ¡Candy! - Eliza gritaba tratando de llamar su atención, casi corriendo a su par. Las hojas húmedas encharcadas crujieron debajo de las llantas cuando casi se le atraviesa, sofocada.

-Eliza... ¿Qué te sucede? - apoyó ambas palmas en las rodillas, recomponiéndose mientras Candy la miraba atónita. Señaló a una dirección en el camino, pasando saliva.

-Es Terry... Allá... -Candy en ese momento redireccionó su bicicleta y fue hacia el lugar pedaleando rápidamente hasta casi quedarse sin aliento, lo encontraría, pero no veía nada.

Tardó en reaccionar de lo que sucedió de pronto: De la nada, algo detuvo la llanta delantera sumergiéndose por completo en una zanja abierta, haciéndola saltar la propia bicicleta, caer estrepitosamente y lastimarse las palmas, las rodillas y torciéndole un tobillo. La canasta trasera estaba torcida, el silencio duró poco cuando fue interrumpido por carcajadas que le rodeaban y empezaban a lanzar cupcakes que reconoció enseguida como propios del negocio. No conforme con ello, terrones de lodo seco la invadieron.

-¡Basta, basta! - alzaba los brazos cubriéndose el rostro, aún en el piso con las articulaciones raspadas, luego, Eliza llegó corriendo para verlo todo y empezar a sonreír.

-¡Está tan sucia! -alguien gritó, entonces vino el agua de una manguera a presión empapándola toda.

-Por favor, basta... -sollozó con la cabeza cubierta, dejándose vencer, sabiendo que esto duraría hasta que ellos se aburrieran u ocurriera algo peor. Mientras tanto, la espera sería eterna, tendría que soportar diferentes disparos de lo que se les ocurriera; sus piernas temblaban por completo, no podía ponerse en pie con las palmas heridas.

El frío interno la llenó sabiéndose sola en ese momento. Qué diferente era cuando Anthony merodeaba por ahí y milagrosamente la sacaba del apuro. Ahora, era solo una extranjera mentirosa a la cual todos odiaban por una calumnia desastrosa.

-Ya no... -su voz se debilitaba, ya no le importaba que el chorro hubiese encontrado disparar directamente en la cara.

-¡Atrás! -gritó una voz - ¡Candy!

¿Quién le llamaba? Estaba aturdida, esa voz...

-¡Candy!

¿Terry? Acaso sería el... Oh, por todos los cielos. Apenas abrió los ojos cuando observó a Terry batiéndose a puñetazos con los chicos que manejaban la manguera, los que tenían evidencia en las manos, los que se reían y trataban de detenerlo, estaba imparable. Uno a uno lo tomaba de la solapa para lanzarlo al piso, algunas chicas huyeron aterradas y otras tantas, paralizadas no daban crédito a lo que veían. Cuando quedó claro lo que Terry estaba impidiendo y a quién defendía, fue a ella para tomarla en brazos desde la hierba fangosa, su cuerpo sintió el descanso en sus brazos, agradeciendo al cielo su presencia.

Terry la acercó a su pecho mientras caminaba para sacarla de ahí, susurrándole.

-Lo siento tanto Candy, per...perdón... ¡Perdóname!

-Te juro que yo no hice nada... -Lloró aferrándose a su corbata, temblorosa y débil- De veras, no miento.

-Deja eso ya, te creo, creo en ti.

Con esto Candy suspiró profundamente y sintió el alivio en su cuerpo, un desmayo la hizo más pesada entre los brazos de Terry Grandchester.

En el despacho, Stear y Archie hicieron entrar a la susodicha, totalmente angustiada y temerosa. Stear no le había dirigido la palabra en absoluto, había tenido la mirada baja durante todo este asunto. Al verla, Terry se fue delante de Patty.

-Di lo que tengas que decir, porque solamente será una vez. - Su sollozo se profundizó y Terry hizo una mueca de hastío.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto, lo juro.

-No jures, demuéstralo.

-¿Cómo?

-No es nuestro problema. -Ella tragó saliva, el le mostró la tarjeta llave del hotel.- Mónica me lo dijo todo. -Stear y Archie desconocían esta información, pusieron atención tanto como Patty.

-¿Mónica? ¿Qué es todo?

-Tú enviaste al tipo para Candy, fue tu venganza.

-No se de qué hablas. -Archie extendió a Terry un libro de pasta dura, el mismo que Patty había prohibido a Candy que abriera, ella se sobresaltó.

-Te daré una oportunidad -dijo Terry alzándolo un poco- O lo dices tu o vemos que encontramos.

-Lo diré todo.

Patty aceptó, Stear se frotó el puente de la nariz, extrañando sus anteojos.

-Así es Terry, hay alguien que está enamorada de ti, pero no soy yo. Lo siento, pero yo nunca te amé, nunca me gustaste. Lo que hay ahí, es la evidencia de una amistad frustrada, de sueños rotos, pero no los míos. -El heredero miró el empastado, dudando si abrirlo o no, entonces ella lo pidió de regreso y se lo mostró.- Antes, Mónica y yo éramos amigas, ella me entendía y aunque les parezca raro, yo era más fuerte que ella. Lo que pasó, fue que se enamoró de alguien incorrecto, de alguien que nunca la miraba y que una vez le gritó _Estorbo_. De tí, Terrence -su tono incluyó algo de reproche.- No sé cómo, pero Eliza se enteró y estaba más que dispuesta a destruirla. Esas cartas que Eliza se encargó de divulgar que eran mías, esas de tantas que tú nunca contestaste y regresaste, eran de Mónica. Anónimas todas, pidiéndote que se encontraran, felicitándote los logros, animándote cuando sabía que estabas triste... Eran de ella.

Archie y Stear no daban crédito, Terry estaba inamovible, esperando escuchar más.

-Ahí nos encuentras, sí. Éramos amigas y eso no quería que supiera Candy, no quería que desconfiara de mí y pensara que soy como ellas. Mónica se fue un año al extranjero, pero al regresar, ya no me necesitaba, supongo que se propuso escalar posición y yo le estorbaba. Por eso eligió a Eliza, por eso está con ella.

-¿Cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad?

-Tendrás que confiar, Terrence. -entrecerró los ojos avanzando sin miedo a el- Si una vez te equivocaste con Mónica, no deberás echarlo ahora a perder con Candy. Así que si lo que haces es jugar con ella, te lo advierto: Defendí a Mónica y la encubrí, me hice pasar por tu enamorada ganándome la lástima y marginación de todos. No dudaría en hacerlo por Candy, solo que se que ella, no me fallaría.

-¿Por qué Eliza no te hizo nada más? -interrumpió Stear sin poderlo evitar, ella sonrió.

-Es obvio. Mírame Stear, ¿acaso soy rival que pueda amenazar a Eliza por la atención de Terrence? Ella también me tuvo lástima y con hacerme pasar el ridículo fue suficiente para ella.-Stear exhaló un tanto molesto. - Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Ignoro la versión que Mónica te dio, esa misma tarde Eliza me propuso arruinar a Candy al salir de clases, me negué sin escucharla más; ¡no pensé que llegaría tan lejos! Cuando Candy desapareció la buscamos toda la madrugada. -Stear asintió con la mirada perdida. -Yo sólo quería protegerla –ahogó un sollozo bajando la mirada.

-¿Patty? - Candy, medicada y apenas tambaleándose reconoció a su amiga entre su confusión, vistiendo una pijama que le quedaba bastante grande cuando se asomó a la puerta. No se veían sus heridas, pero si las de las palmas, la nariz raspada y un labio roto

-¡Por Dios! - A Patty se le nublaron los ojos de sólo verla, quiso ir a ella, pero Terry se lo impidió interponiéndose

-Cuidado -Patty O'Brian se armó de valor frunciendo el seño empujándolo con las manos.

-¡Quítate! -Candy no lograba entender qué pasaba, ni siquiera se lo preguntaba, solo pensaba que deliraba al ver a su amiga en esa casa.

-¡Te dije que no salieras de la recámara, no debiste Candy!

-No le vuelvas a gritar -le encaró Patty sosteniéndola, Terry no cedió y entonces Stear tomó a Patty, apartándola desde atrás por los hombros, no tanto para defender a su líder, pensó.

-¿Dónde estabas tu cuando ocurrió esto?

-Detenida por tus amigos. -le respondió a Terry

-¡Sosténgala! -apresuró Archie que junto a Terry llevaron a Candy que se había desvanecido.

A solas, Stear aún sostenía a Patty de los hombros, ella se giró y parecía que el quisiera decirle algo, sin embargo, se retiró también para auxiliar a su amiga. No tenía nada más qué hacer ahí, Terry necesitaba pensársela y algún día tendría que salir de esa casa, y entonces, hablaría con ella.

-Quieta, pareces gata herida - Candy, momentos más tarde a solas con Terry en el tocador brincaba dolor cuando él le lavaba las heridas en la rodilla con agua y jabón, delante de ella atento a su trabajo.

-¡Arde! Eres un sádico, me estás haciendo daño

-¡Te aguantas! Quién te manda ser tan ingenua y creer en Eliza. Además, tengo que limpiarte perfectamente, no querrás una infección, repostera. -Y de hecho, Terry además de eficiente, no escatimaba en dejar el área limpia aunque eso le provocara dolor. - Mira nada más esto -fue ahora a sus pies, aún con restos de lodo seco, ahí con una toalla húmeda los limpio, Candy rió.

-¡No, no.. ey!

-¿Tú de qué te ríes? -sostenía su pie entre la mano sin dejar de pasar la toalla y presionar.

-¡Me da cosquillas, déjame los pies! -el sonrió sin que ella lo notara, mirando sus pequeñas plantas blancas, perfectas. Lo dejó ahí y tomó otra toalla húmeda dirigiéndose a su rostro.

-Tienes que decidir con respecto a Patty –se detuvo antes de proseguir con su limpieza.

-No tengo nada de que decidir, yo creo en ella.

-¿Estás segura?

-Déjame tomar esta decisión a mí, no eres alguien como para negociarlo. No quiero que le hagas daño, absolutamente prohibido. Nada de tarjetas, no más tonterías.

-He dejado eso.

-Pues bien. Aunque… gracias – Candy susurró, y esta vez Terry no le pidió que lo repitiera, volvió a torcer una discreta sonrisa.

-Levanta -Ordenó. Antes de que hiciera caso, la toalla ya la tenía encima, ella cabeceó.

-No, no, espera. Agrr.. ¡Duele!

-¿Dónde exactamente?

-Aquí. -se señaló el corte en una de las comisuras de los labios, antes de que alcanzara a tocárselo, Terry le reprendió y detuvo su mano.

-No te toques, te infectarás. -Observó la herida, era una pena que sus tiernos labios rosados se vieran afectados por el corte que le cicatrizaba dejándole una línea dura escarlata temporal. Sus labios... Los miró y quiso él mismo tocarlos, extender él su dedo para sentirlos, acariciarlos y de ser posible... - Límpiate tu sola, ya no eres una niña.

Salió cerrando detrás de sí la puerta y palpó el inició de su estómago, respirando profundamente. Salió de ahí con el corazón hecho un vuelco, y la cabeza un lío.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en el salón F4, los Cornwell habían llegado antes que todos, Stear en un notable ensimismamiento, tal como Anthony, cuando sólo pensaba en lo suyo, y ahora raro en Stear, que era un prodigio en la palabra y comunicación, que a veces se pasaba de parlanchín para unir a sus amigos, él, dentro de los F4 era el imán que los mantenía unidos, una fuerza invisible que no era algo como el liderazgo nato de Terry. Stear era quien mediaba los cuatro caracteres de todos ellos.

-¿Estás bien, Stear?

-Sí, ¿a qué te refieres? -miró a su pariente extrañado

-Me pareció verte alterado cuando el tipo dijo su nombre.

-No es nada, -negó moviéndose de la columna en la que estaba recargado- Ya es tarde para que venga Terry, ayer fue demasiado.

-De verdad que te sentiste aliviado cuando ella confesó.

-Archie, déjalo ir, ¿de acuerdo? Patty es sólo una chica.

-Como quieras, bien. De acuerdo. No hablaré más.

Esa misma mañana, en la mansión Grandchester, Candy despertaba de nuevo en esa habitación tan lujosa y femenina, molesta otra vez por dejarse embaucar por Terry y pasar otra noche fuera de casa. Annie como siempre la había cubierto, y con él era ya imposible discutir, pero solo se daría por vencida esta vez, en la que se sentía recuperada y el le había creído a ella. No supo por qué debía importarle lo que él pensara, pero una cosa así... Un escalofrío le recorrió de pensarlo. No se movía, pensaba seriamente hasta que amaneciera por completo, la habitación estaba oscura. La puerta de la recámara se abrió, ella cerró los ojos quedándose quieta. De entre sus pesatañas vio a Terry dirigirse a las cortinas y abrirlas, el sol entro de lleno, ya había amanecido y era solo la penumbra de las gruesas telas que aparentaban una madrugada silenciosa. Luego sintió su presencia delante de ella, podía alcanzar a distinguir su colonia, quiso brincar de sorpresa cuando sintió acercarse a ella, y luego, un beso en su cabeza fue depositado, seguido de una breve caricia en su mejilla.

Terry salió y en la puerta se topó con el mayordomo, a quien le había dado algunas instrucciones. Supo cuales eran cuando al irse y ella poder moverse de nuevo, su uniforme, útiles y bicicleta habían sido reemplazados por completo.

-Terry no debió hacer esto -comentó al anciano.

-Acéptelo, Señorita. El joven amo se ha encargado de elegir personalmente cada cosa pensando en sus sencillas preferencias. Nada está más allá de lo que usted usaba, fue su encomienda.

-Bueno, al menos no se me puso excéntrico. -una chica de servicio entró con el teléfono de esos antiguos que se veían en las películas de ricos. El típico blanco esmaltado con auriculares que parecieran un cuerno dorado. Dijo algo al mayordomo.

-Es para usted, Señorita.

-¿Pa..para mi? -el asintió ofreciéndoselo. Candy lo tomó dudosa contestando- ¿Bu..bueno?

-¡Candy! Mi niña, ¿cómo estás? ohhh hace tanto que no escuchamos tu voz.

-Señorita Pony, pero qué gusto... -dijo completamente confundida

-No pareciera, oye, tienes la voz de alguien que apenas y nos recuerda.

-No, no es eso, me da mucho gusto, solo que...

-Ah, es que allá es de mañana, ya ves que a Candy le cuesta tanto trabajo levantarse -se escuchó a la hermana María, según los cálculos ellas deberían estar rozando la media noche para hacer esta llamada.

-Bueno, bueno hija, cuéntanos rápidamente cómo van tus estudias, estás portándote bien, ¿cierto? ¡Sin meterte en problemas!

-Eh... si, claro. -rodó los ojos, para soportar tremenda mentira, si supiera en todas las que se había metido.- Eh... ¿Cómo supieron este teléfono?

-El secretario Takarai nos indicó que podríamos marcar por esta ocasión ahí, queríamos llamarte después de lo de hoy, ¿dónde estás?

-Ahhh... con una amiga, una amiga nueva. ¿Qué pasó hoy?  
-¡Oh, los donativos! Nos llegaron donativos en juguetes para los chicos, estuvieron todo el día jugando, ¡Fue como Navidad!

-¿Y... quien... fue el donador?  
-Amm no sabemos, solo tenemos una T. G. pero es todo. ¡Queríamos contarte las nuevas!- emocionada, le contaba a Candy los pormenores, Candy supo de quién era todo esto- Por cierto, Tom tiene un equipo de cómputo nuevo.

-Ah.. que bién, me da mucho gusto, ¡ de verdad que sí! yuupi... -trató de escucharse convincente.

-Debemos colgar, no debemos abusar de la gentileza de tu amiga, nos indicaron que sería una llamada por cobrar, así que ya nos vamos, recibe todo nuestro cariño, Candy, te extrañamos, pero sabemos que estás haciendo lo mejor posible. Te amamos, Candy, estamos orgullosas de ti. -Con esto, Candy se dejó caer en el sillón para sentarse y luchar contra su nudo en la garganta, siempre manteniendo su sonrisa y su voz tranquila.

-También las quiero, las extraño.

-Adiós Candy, que Dios siempre te acompañe

-Sí, hermana María -fue lo que le tocó decir a ella, cuando de la emoción, la Señorita Pony le había dado el auricular a su colega.

-Señorita, en cuanto esté lista, baje a desayunar para partir al Colegio.  
-¿Y Terry?

-El se ha adelantado ya.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, otra noticia conmocionaba e indignaba a las chicas. Todo se había descubierto y el nombre de Mónica estaba en boca de todos. En una banca alejada, Patty estaba alejada de todo ese alboroto, con una taza de te entre las manos. Candy se acercó a ella sonriente.

-Tenemos que hablar, Candy.

-No es necesario, yo creo en ti.

-¿Así, sin mas? -ella asintió.

-¿Acaso una amiga se preocuparía tanto por buscarme por cielo mar y tierra cuando desaparecí? Alguien más hubiese dejado que me descubrieran en casa, no le hubiese avisado a nadie, trataste y recibiste a Annie en la tuya, mantuviste la calma y hasta me has advertido acerca de Terry.

-¿Terry cree en mi?

-Hablamos. Pero no importa lo que el crea, si no lo que yo crea, y que el se aguante. -los ojos de Patty se llenaron de lágrimas. -¡Oh, Patty, no llores!

-Creí que me daría la tarjeta roja, que tu no querrías hablarme.  
-Ni lo pienses, sobre mi cadáver, antes le arranco la cabellera a que el se atreva hacerte algún daño.

-¡Traidora! -se escuchó a Elisa airada delante de todos, señalando a Mónica, evidenciándola- Sólo nos usabas para acercarte a un nivel del cual no perteneces tu ni Patricia O'Brian. -la chica lloraba más por la humillación- ¡Regresa por donde viniste, con las perdedoras! ¿Quién te crees para osar en compararte conmigo, hacerme competencia, lo que tienes, lo mereces.

-¡Ay, por favor, Elisa! -Candy no pudo reaccionar cuando de pronto, Patty estaba ahí, en medio del drama- No fuiste tú quien tenía planeaba algo más perverso aún para Candy esa misma tarde? ¿No me lo dijiste? ¡Y ahora vienes tu a darte aires de pureza!. Me das lástima Elisa, antes no pude decírtelo, pero todo en ti, apesta, mueres de envidia por tu propia sombra.

-Patricia O'Brian, no te permito que me...

-Hablo como se me plazca, hasta aquí terminó tu tonta.  
-Patty...- Habló Mónica, Candy se había acercado a ella.

-Ni se te ocurra, no lo hagas. Usaste mi nombre para ensuciarlo, no creas que voy a perdonarte, no aún, solo estando tú muy lejos de aquí. No puedo ahora.

Cuando Patty se dio la media vuelta para salir, Mónica no pudo más agachar la mirada, pero Elisa, no se daba por vencida.

-Maldita cuatro ojos, voy hacer que te arrepientas...

Un chasquido hizo que Patty volteara, vio a Elisa tocarse la roja mejilla con total asombro y asustada; Candy se sobaba la palma y la advertía:

-Tu, te callas, ya te las tenía guardadas.

Esto quizá, solo había servido para dos cosas, hacer saber que Patrica y Candace no serían nunca más, víctimas de sus burlas. Y también, para mal, encender la ira de una malcriada.

-¿Qué está ahora pasando aquí, tengo que preguntar otra vez? -Terry con Archie y Stear llegaban causando admiración, la miró con los brazos cruzados levantando una ceja al ver la escena de Elisa con la cara roja, tuvo que contener la sonrisa - ¿En qué te metiste ahora, pecosa?

-¿Yo? En nada -sonrió Candy- Estoy saliendo de una. Y no me digas pecosa. –El negó sacudiendo la cabeza, ella trató de escurrirse entre la multitud, pero Terry la tomó por la orilla de su saco, impidiéndoselo aunque ella forcejeara, él solo mantenía su brazo estirado sin mucho esfuerzo

-Ya que están aquí, quiero hacerles un anuncio. -Todos murmuraron, Candy luchó más- De ahora en adelante, Candice White, de Chicago, del penúltimo grado del Colegio San Pablo, es novia oficialmente de Terry Grandchester, del ducado de Grandchester, último grado, por cierto.

-Qué exagerado...- Murmuró ella por tanta ceremonia, pero luego reaccionó girándose y quedándose en seco- ¿Cómo que novia? ¿Cu… Cuándo? ¡Terrence Grandchester, deja de bromear, desmiente eso ahora mismo! -Todos aplaudieron emocionados, sobre todo los chicos, no así la mayoría de las chicas, que casi les daba una hiperventilación. Stear y Archie sonrieron gustosos y a Patty le daba una grata sorpresa.

-Así que está de más decirles, que quien tenga un problema con ella, lo tiene conmigo, así que están advertidos. ¿Entendieron? -Todos asintieron aceptándolo. -¿Qué esperan ahora? la campana ya sonó, ¡a clase!

Los chicos fueron alejándose, pero Mónica aún permanecía ahí, tratando de hablar con Terry.

-Terry...

-Todo está listo para tu transferencia, hoy mismo parte de este Colegio a uno más de Mercers, será una grata sorpresa para tus padres, y para nosotros el tenerte lejos.- su tono frío e indiferente se notó enseguida.

-Pero... ¿Lejos? De ti...

-Por supuesto, donde no hagas daño, solamente regresarás aquí si Candy o Patricia están de acuerdo, pero para eso, falta mucho.

-Nunca te guste, ¿verdad? Nunca fui lo suficientemente bonita o popular para ti, te burlabas de mis cartas...

-Tu trataste de burlarte de Candy y de mí, y eso, es algo que no voy a perdonar. Lárgate.

Así obedeció, Candy quiso interceder, pero Archie y Stear con la mirada la persuadieron a guardar silencio, que así se harían las cosas y ya. Quedaron solo los tres amigos, viendo ahora un comedor vacío de tumultos y murmuraciones típicas del Colegio. Archie fue el primero en tomar paso para irse, luego, Stear se acercó a Terry un poco.

-Gracias, Terry. -Asintió quedándose solo.

-Ella escribía bien.

* * *

Detrás de aquella ventana veía los amplios jardines de su residencia, el sol a lo alto brillaba como el Rey que era, el aire fresco acariciaba su rostro sin ningún rastro de familiaridad.

Cuán lejos estaba de su lugar. Aunque aquí hubiese nacido, se sentía como pez en una pecera. Todos le admiraban, todos le adoraban, todos esperaban algo a cambio, pero su alma estaba en otro lado. Muy lejos, allá donde habían nacido sus recuerdos, donde de vez en vez su corazón le pedía que acudiera.

Sonrió suspirando, consciente de que ésta había sido la vida que había decidido, que era como tenía que vivirla, en este espacio y en este tiempo, tal como las cosas estaban. No tenía caso llenarse de lamentaciones, sino de disfrutar lo que había elegido, por que aún, no había perdido lo más importante. Y así, seguiría entonces...

Aunque su corazón tuviera un hilo atado al otro extremo de su propio mundo.

_Una vida sin remordimientos_

* * *

Patty y Candy caminaban al día siguiente más tranquilas, su amistad se había afianzado y Elisa se mostraba más cautelosa, aunque no por eso, iban a bajar la guardia; cuando pasaron frente al salón F4, Candy se detuvo y recordó algo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Me acompañas? -Patty negó dudando, adentro, se escuchaba las risas de los chicos.

-Ve. Te alcanzo luego.

Terry se encontraba muy entretenido jugando con el X-Box, parecía un niño chiquito emocionado con su récord, tanto que no advirtió a Candy que se acercaba y manoteaba para obtener su atención.

-¡Terry!

-¡Nooooo... se barre! -se inclinaba cual si estuviera realmente derrapando en la pista de carreras.

-Eres un fracaso, Terry, casi que yo hice este video juego - sonó burlón Stear al ir muy cerca de el en la pantalla.

-¡Terrence Grandchester! -Candy desconectó la consola, dejando a unos segundos la victoria inconclusa del heredero.

-¡Nooooo! ¿Que hiciste?

-¿Ahora tengo tu atención?

-Ni hablar, Terry, mi derrota no hubiese sido digna. -palmeó su espalda para retirarse, guiñándole a Candy de agradecimiento.

-¡Tenemos qué hablar!

-¡Wo, wo! ¿Estás enojada?

-Tú enviaste esos juguetes a la casa de Pony, ¿verdad? -Terry alzó una ceja sonriendo- ¿verdad?

-¡No se por qué te enojas! ¿Te molesta que me ocupe de ti? Es más, el beneficio es directamente a los niños, ¿no quieres lo mejor para ellos?

-No juegues conmigo, Grandchester -éste sonrió cruzándose de brazos en su sillón favorito.

- Si eres mi novia, tendrás que acostumbrarte a estas cosas.

-¿Pero quién dijo que lo soy? Así no se trata a las novias, comprándoles cosas tan caras y tan estrafalarias, las personas no se compran.

-Ah... y ¿tú si sabes cómo ser una novia? Dime entonces como actúa un novio, yo nunca he sido uno.

-¿Eh? ¿Estas bromeando? -Terry rodó los ojos restándole importancia

-Nop.

-Está bien, está bien. Por esta ocasión pasa. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer este tipo de cosas sin antes hablarlo conmigo.

-Mmmmm

-Ahora qué

-Esta y otra cosa. Espera, por aquí lo tenía. -Terry comenzó a buscarse en los bolsillos interiores del saco, no encontraba lo que quería.- Creo que lo deje acá... Espera

-Ah, no... ¿Qué hiciste además?

-Sólo espera aquí.

Candy lo vio buscar en un cajón de un mueble al otro lado del salón, Stear y Archie ahora jugaban billar.

-Cómo han cambiado las cosas por aquí. -Candy se giró, no pudo dar crédito a lo que veía. ¿Anthony había estado ahí, sentado, sin hacer un solo ruido sin que ella lo notara? ¿Era un gato?

-Anthony... -Se levantó perezosamente, sonriendo.

-¿No hay un saludo para tu amigo? -extendió los brazos y Candy se acercó efusivamente para abrazarlo, Terry aclaró la garganta detrás de ella.

-Sí, bueno, Anthony regresó.-dijo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Y que regresa el güerito! ¿Qué opinan, Candy volverá a poner los ojos como borreguito ante el? **


	9. Narcisos

**Hola chicas! Un poquito tarde, pero seguro. Aqui les traigo el Cap 9 de esta historia.**

**En el capítulo anterior... Que se nos aparece el güerito baby. uuuh.. ¿Cómo lo va tomar Candy... Y Terry? ¡No más dudas, aquí tienen!**

**Gracias como siempre, por todos sus comentarios, las adoro jejej me gusta llenarlas de sorpresas. xD **

* * *

**Adaptación de Alexa Bauder**

**Basado en el dorama Boys Before Flowers (Corea)**  
**éste a su vez, basado en el manga de Yōko Kamio**

**Capítulo IX**

**Narcisos**

Las tardes en Londres se volvían más frías con el pasar de las semanas, había lluvias amenazantes a lo largo de la temporada con solo atisbos de sol matutino que mantenía el agradable rocío de las rosas inglesas y su aroma. Candy no podía verlas sin pensar en Anthony y en lo cambiado que parecía. Su mirada ya no era la misma, no era tristeza, era otra cosa lo que lo embargaba. Lanzó un suspiro delante de Patty, en la mesa al aire libre a la salida de clases, haciendo tiempo para partir.

-¿Qué harás ahora que Anthony ha regresado?

-Hacer… No tengo nada que hacer respecto a eso, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Por que yo siempre pensé que empezarías a salir con él, pero de pronto Terry toma delantera y hace todo esto.

-Está loco, está llevando muy lejos esto. Soy solo su diversión.

-¿Entonces no son novios?

-No de ese tipo, ¿sabes? Es…

-¿Ya te besó?

-¡Oh, por Dios! Claro que no. –Patty sonrió dando un mordisco a su manzana, de pronto miró por encima de la cabeza de Candy y antes de que ésta volteara, unas manos largas y delgadas taparon sus ojos.

-Que… ¿Quién es? –aunque reconocía ese aroma, y las manos, era imposible fueran las mismas. – Patty, ¿quién es?

-Emmm…No lo conozco.

-¿Tan rápido me olvidaste? Me voy a poner muy triste. –su voz sonó juguetona y enseguida Candy saltó emocionada

-¡Tom! –Gritó- ¡¿Tú, aquí, qué haces?! ¿Dónde está la hermana María y La Señorita Pony? –giraba para buscarlas, pero Tom la retuvo por los hombros negando.

-No, solo vine yo.

-Ellas saben que estás aquí, ¿cierto?- El asintió, y ella seguía sin entender- ¡Habla, pues!

-Estás hablando con un nuevo alumno del Colegio del San Pablo para chicos –sonrió grandemente y a Candy casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo, optó por abrazarlo fuertemente- Fui becado como tú. Inicio el próximo lunes. El secretario Takarai me asignó un tutor aquí en la escuela para que hiciera todo el papeleo, pero fue sencillo. Voy estar hospedado en una de las habitaciones para chicos foráneos, ¿te das cuenta? casi voy a vivir en un castillo. No exactamente, pero algo así. Además, ya me enlisté en el club de robótica, creo que eso me ayudará para cuando quiera estudiar Ingeniería en Softwares. ¿Has visto lo enorme de estos campos? Son como dos o tres… Cinco de los nuestros en América. Oye, crees que pueda evitar usar la corbata, me parece muy ridícula…

No podía creerlo, todo esto solo podía ser obra de Terry, entrecerró los ojos un poco molesta, pero estaba feliz porque el futuro de Tom mejoraría, pero también estaba expuesto. Se encontraba en una encrucijada de sentimientos, por un lado quería zangolotear a Terry, le había dicho que no más regalos excéntricos, por otro lado, ver a Tom tan contento le ponía también muy feliz.

-Candy… eh… Me estás apretando mucho…

-¡Oh, sí, lo siento! Te presento a Patty. Patty, él es Tom, casi como mi hermano, del Hogar de Pony.

-Mucho gusto Patty. –extendió su mano para ella y lanzó un guiño. – Oye Patty, te han dicho lo mona que eres?

-¿Perdón? –Se dirigió a Candy confundida- ¿Me dijo mono?

-No, así decimos en mi país, eres muy mona, bonita. Interesante. –Aclaró el muchacho.

-Ahhh… Este… Gracias.

-Tom…-Le reprendió Candy, Tom se encogió de hombros

-Estoy practicando para conocer chicas bonitas.

-¡Tom! –Patty contuvo una risilla.

-Me voy entonces, necesito hacer varias cosas, pero en cuanto pueda, quiero conocer a Annie también.

-Sí, claro. –Candy sonrió negando.

-Ah, Patty. Yo no miento, eres bonita, ¿de acuerdo? –Le dijo tronando los dedos de sus ambas manos y luego señalándola.

-¡Ya anda, lárgate, solo me haces pasar penas ajenas! –ambas rieron viéndolo correr hacia las canchas de futbol soccer, tan delgado como era, con el cabello alborotado en castaño y sus ojos oscuros.

-Te va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza ese adolescente.

-Desde que era un bebé inició con su misión.

El convertible de a saber qué marca se paró justo en la parada de autobús. Annie disimuló no ver esperando en el camino la aparición de un taxi que la llevara rápidamente a CandyCakes. La voz de adentro la invitaba a que subiera, pero ella ni siquiera volteaba.

Archie Cornwell, Casanova por vocación y ocio sonrió toqueteando el volante con los dedos y bajó. Dio vuelta por detrás de su flamante auto y abrió la puerta a la chica que estaba justo a su dirección.

-Buenas tardes Annie. ¿Podría tener el honor de acompañarte a tu casa? –Ella miró apenas girando la cabeza, lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió a medias.

-No necesitas ser tremendamente formal.

-Pero es lo que querías. –Señaló la puerta en una reverencia, Annie terminó por dejar escapar la cascada de su risa, asintiendo. – Por favor. –Atendió y subió, Cornwell cerrándole la puerta. Dentro, se abrochó el cinturón.

-No voy a casa, voy a trabajar.

-Sé dónde es. Quiero que olvides lo que dije aquella noche. No soy de los que se meten en la vida de los demás.

-Está bien, creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-Además, Terry nos ha sorprendido a todos.

-¿Por qué? –Intentaba no mirarle demasiado el perfil, era demasiado guapo para que se diera el gusto de que ella también lo mirara más de la cuenta, pero esa declaración fue suficiente motivo para observarlo hasta que contestara. Sonrió con la mirada en el camino, así, cómo uno de su clase lo hace. Diantres…

-Es raro que no te haya dicho Candy. Ahora es novia de Terry.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? No me ha dicho nada, solo que ha estado bromeando con ella, pero…

-Sip, delante de todos lo dijo. Ahora Candy como nosotros, es intocable. Incluye a Patty.

-No la he visto desde ese mal entendido.

-Llegamos. Mañana pasaré por ti.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde, por qué? –El solo sonrió y miró a la entrada, la Mrs. Smith limpiaba una de las mesas extrañada por el auto. – Gracias.

-Nos vemos, Annie.

-¡Sí, nos vemos! –dijo en automático, al salir y girarse- No, espera… ¿Nos vemos? – El auto arrancó y por encima de los anteojos de Mrs. Smith se asomó su mirada perspicaz.

-Eh… Buenas tardes, Mrs. Smith.

Candy tocó fuertemente en el salón 4F cuando apenas se abrió y se escuchó a Terry.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Terrence!

-No, Terrence está dentro.

-¡Terrence Granchester, no estoy para bromas! Déjame pasar.-la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-¿Ahora por qué estás enojada? –ella entró inmediatamente y el le siguió cerrando de nuevo. – ¿Qué te pasa, pecas?

-Te lo dije, no más regalos ostentosos, no sin consultarme porque seguramente será un no rotundo, te lo advertí y haces lo que se te dé la gana. ¡Y no me digas pecas!

-Ah… Tom.

-Sí, Tom. Es demasiado, debiste decirme, ahora está muy ilusionado.

-¡Ah! No fue nada, solo unas llamadas.

-No se trata de eso, tienes que… -hizo unas señas con sus dedos, como si apretara algo entre ellos- bajarle de intensidad, ¿si? –Terry se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en una columna.

-Podrías decir un _Gracias_ al menos. Si no lo obtengo, al menos tampoco un regaño. –Candy arrastró la mirada suspirando, como si las palabras se le dificultaran, apretando tanto la boca hasta hacérsele un mohín. Terry se dio por vencido y se empezó a dirigir al sillón. Candy tomó aire.

-Gracias Terry. –El giró con una grata sonrisa – Pero solo puedo aceptarlo con una condición, una muy importante. –Terry la dejó continuar, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos, parado a unos metros de ella, mismos que ella acortó para encararlo de cerca. – Tom es mi familia y lo quiero al margen de todo esto, nunca se te ocurra tocarlo, ¿entiendes? Es solo un niño. –Terry levantó una ceja comprendiendo- El no tiene nada que ver con… con esto – los señalo a ambos

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Candy?

-A que si mañana quiero patearte y logro hacerlo y sabes que puedo, no lo echarás de la escuela. El no está en esto. Promételo. –El asintió.

-Por mi apellido que…

-No me interesa tu apellido, prométemelo como hombre. –el aclaró la garganta levantando el pecho con el ceño fruncido.

-Como hombre, y como caballero que soy, lo prometo. Tom seguirá en el Colegio pase lo que pase.

-Sella esto como un hombre –Terry sonrió pero Candy le mostró el meñique.

-Vale. –ambos entrelazaron ese mismo dedo, asintiendo. – Ahora, vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Ven conmigo. Esta es la última cosa…

-Ah, no, dijiste que…

-Candy, deja de ser tan arisca. –la tomó por la mano para salir de ahí, Candy casi se tropieza.

-¡Te he dicho que no me jales así, que costumbre, caray!

-¡Pues entonces obedece!- Terry tomó su brazo para pasarla por debajo del suyo y caminar juntos por el Colegio, atravesando el patio principal hasta su limosina, donde el Secretario Takari los esperaba.

-Gracias Takarai. Es hora de irnos. –El joven asintió para subir al lado del copiloto, Terry fue quien le abrió la puerta a Candy, no permitiendo que lo hiciera el chofer.

-¿Qué te traes ahora?

-Vamos de compras.

-¿Y para qué?

Candy bostezó después de quince minutos de que Terry se negara a dar más pistas. Bajaron en un almacén repleto de gente, subieron al piso de ropa donde las damas se acercaban para servirle y tratar de obtener más que su jugosa y respectiva comisión.

-Que se salgan todos. –dijo al Secretario, Candy abrió los ojos, éste si que estaba loco como una cabra.

-Joven amo…

-¿Dónde está la cosa?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La cosa… -Atravesó el piso y fue a uno de los ascensores, ahí sin dudarlo un momento, bajó la palanca de emergencia y al instante un sonido ensordecedor hizo que todos abandonaran el lugar en un respetable tiempo de 25 segundos.

-Tú no estás como una cabra. Una cabra tiene posibilidades de rehabilitación, pero tu, ¡necesitas que te aten!

-Deja de quejarte, fue efectivo. Y ahora sí, elige lo que quieras, la temática es playa.

-Que elija qué. –Terry tomó un bonito vestido de algún perchero y lo puso sobre ella

-Mídete esto. –Miró un maniquí con unos shorts rosas a juego con una blusa amarilla, se dirigió a Takarai – Búscala en su talla.

-Enseguida. Si me permite sugerencias.

-Claro, claro, tienes buen gusto. Yo estaré por allá.

-Terry…

-No te preocupes pecosa, tú sólo elige. – Tomó unos lentes de por ahí y se los puso- No olvides el protector solar, no te quiero escuchar chillando por tus pecas.

-¡Argrrr, deja mis pecas en paz! No escogeré nada.

-Mira, así está el asunto: Aunque nos salgamos de aquí a las 12 de la noche, te medirás lo que Secretario Takarai y yo elijamos, no seas grosera.

A regañadientes, pero para no alargar la tortura de probarse cuanta cosa se les ocurriera se apresuró a elegir unas cuantas prendas. Todas bonitas, por cierto. ¿Pero qué este niño rico no tenía llenadera de regalos?

Patty leía plácidamente al otro día cuando una mirada se posó sobre ella. Incómoda, releía el último párrafo, una y otra vez. Alguien llamó su nombre, cuando levantó la vista, ahí estaba Stear.

-Stear… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sí. –Se sentó a su lado mirando al frente, ella cerró su libro y el lo notó.

-Tolkien.

-Sí.

-¿Primera vez?

-Tercera. –Stear silbó bajo.

-Tú aprecias a Candy.

-Claro que sí. – el sonrió asintiendo, volviendo su vista a la plaza y el monumento que tenían en ella en el Colegio. Patty entrecerró los ojos, viéndolo. - ¿Qué se trae ahora Terry?

-Chica lista. –La miró de nuevo- ¿entonces, estás con nosotros?

-Por supuesto, ¿qué tengo qué hacer?

-Ven conmigo. –extendió su mano, ella borró su sonrisa, pero la de él le hizo aceptarla.

Annie no podía creer que estuviera viendo a Archie Cornwell recargado en su flamante auto, tan atractivo y con la típica pose de Casanova frente a CandyCakes: Esperando por ella.

-¿Te quedarás de piedra o vienes a romper el encanto?

-No te entiendo.

-Que no soy lo que tú te imaginas.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Soy peor. Así que deja pasar todo esto y acompáñame. Candy te necesita.

-¡Candy! Haber empezado por ahí, aviso rápido y salgo. ¿Le ocurrió algo, está bien?

-Eh… No sé… ¡Apúrate!

-¡Sí, sí, ya voy!

El avión privado de los Grandchester con su debido escudo de armas estaba listo para ser abordado. Los 4F Llegaban uno a uno, acompañados.

-¿Qué es esto, Terry?

-Vacaciones. Vamos.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta que otra vez no me avisaste?

-¿Y para qué crees que era toda la ropa? ¿Para asolearte en la lluvia de Londres? Sube, te va a gustar. –se acercó a su oído- Annie te espera y está asustada.

-Annie… -subió rápidamente y la encontró ahí, sentada. Archie estaba ya acomodado en su lugar con los audífonos puestos, los ojos cerrados.

-Yo también fui engañada, si eso te sirve de consuelo –dijo con brazos cruzados su amiga.

-Podemos bajarnos. –Patty subió enseguida.

-Nada de bajarnos, estoy harta de Cálculo y merezco unas vacaciones, arriba, arriba, nadie se baja de este avión si no es sobre mi cadáver.

-¿Patty? – dijeron ambas sorprendidas por su decisión.

-Avanzando, pasajeros, faltamos cuatro acá atrás. –apresuró Stear.

-Todos listos, ¡vámonos! –anunció Terry dejando pasar a Anthony con una acompañante muy bonita y desconocida. Candy no pudo evitar mirarla.

_Estimados pasajeros, favor de abrochar sus cinturones y apagar sus celulares. Su destino, Islas Sorlingas…_

-¿Eso dónde queda, Patty?

-Al sur de Inglaterra.

-¿En verdad son Islas?

-Sí. Son Islas de verdad, ¿por qué Candy?

-¿No estaremos en tierra firme? ¿Solo agua alrededor? Oh, no…

-Candy cree que si pasa algo no hay para dónde correr –explicó Annie.

-No te preocupes Candy, los monstruos, terremotos y Apocalipsis inician siempre en New York, no en las Islas Sorlingas. –Advirtió Stear al escucharlas.

-Yo me bajo.

-¡Nooo! –Exclamaron casi todos en el avión.

Solamente el desayuno que estaban por servir detuvo a Candy, y es que ella, ya sentía su estómago reventar de hambre.

Momentos después de aterrizada la nave, se dirigieron en autos hacia donde sería su hospedaje. Asombrosamente Anthony se mostraba amable con la chica, quien se colgaba de su brazo tímidamente. Kim era su nombre. Era rubia y de ojos azules, así como el.

-Esto es un castillo… Oh por todos… -Miró Candy a la fachada, después de haber cruzado unos muros sin tal gracia ahora un pequeño castillo tenía ante sus ojos, hecho de piedras que parecían tan antiguas como fuertes.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Terry, ella solo parpadeó impresionada. -Preparémonos, cenaremos esta noche, juntos.

-¿Tú has estado antes aquí, Patty?

-No, y eso que todos quieren estar cerca de aquella otra isla.

-¿Cuál? –entraron todos sin papeleos de registro, solo una tarjeta que autentificaba a Terry que ni si quiera era necesaria, todos lo conocían, el iba delante de todos guiándolos.

-La de los Grandchester. –interrumpió Archie.

-¿Terry tiene una isla?

-Y nadie sabe cuál es, es un secreto.

-Pero ustedes estarán en ella –Stear le guiñó a Patty subiendo sus lentes oscuros a la oscura cabellera.

-Una isla… Vaya, cuánta ostentosidad.

-Es como comprar una minivan para vacaciones, pero los ricos compran islas –comentó Annie, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, Archie y Stear la miraban sonrientes.- Ops. Lo siento.

-Dicen que los ricos somos extravagantes. Archie lo es, yo no.

-Terry me gana.

Cada quien entró a una habitación designada, los espacios eran grandes, con luz, las sábanas suaves y cada detalle en su lugar. Las chicas iban por turnos para verificar cada una de las que le hubiese tocado, estaban entusiasmadas, aunque Patty estuviera más que acostumbrada a estos lujos. Era su primer viaje con amigas, amigas de verdad.

Candy estaba encantada con las flores en el baño, con las toallas y esas cosas que veía en las revistas y que ahora veía en directo. Al salir de ahí, encontró a Terry en su recámara.

-¡Oye, ¿no te enseñaron a tocar?! Es mi cuarto.

-Nadie dice lo contrario. Vine por algo. –se acercó a ella torciendo una leve sonrisa, ella se contrajo, cielos, ¡era tan alto, rayos!

-A… aléjate… Ahí te escucho bien.

-Es que… Me gusta como hueles. –Candy se le abrieron los ojos, casi sin aliento, el sonrió divertido y extendió un colguije.- Ponte esto.

-¿Ahora quieres ponerme un collar con mi nombre?

-Exagerada. –Tomó su mano para colocar una pulsera.

-¿Ves? Me queda grande. –y era cierto. Terry la quitó de su muñeca.

-Siéntate. –ella lo hizo en el colchón, lo que tenía más cerca, el se puso a su altura, sobre las puntas de sus pies, directamente a sus piernas desnudas por el short, ella subió sus piernas a la cama por instinto.

-Candy, deja de pensar que te voy hacer algo. Aún no llego ni a primera base contigo.

-¡Terry, deja de decir esas cosas, me avergüenzas! –y en efecto, sus pecas aparecieron adorablemente, lo que hizo que Terry riera más alto y tomara su tobillo. –No, no, los pies no, ya te dije lo que pasa.

-Apóyate en mí –puso la planta sobre su rodilla, apartando las manos luego- Lo ves: No hago nada. –Ella se llevó las manos a los labios para guardar el cosquilleo que le provocaba. Terry lo colocó rápidamente anudándolo doble vez, ella se acercó para verlo por ella misma.

-Qué bonito. – Hecha de hilos de cuero y cuentas, le colgaban algunos motivos florales de pasta bien trabajados en miniatura. Terry y ella veían lo mismo y ambos sonreían. - ¿Qué son?

-Narcisos.

* * *

-¿Calor? –Stear ofreció a Patty un vaso de limonada al llegar a su lado en espera de todos para cenar.

-Me estoy deshaciendo. –Dio un sorbo- Gracias. Bien, ya hice mi parte del trato, ¿cuándo tendré mi parte? –Stear sacó su celular

-Ahora mismo está llegando a tu correo el soundtrack de Star Wars tocado por la filarmónica de Viena. –Patty sacó el suyo emocionada, Archie y Patty llegaron cuando ambos miraban cada quien su aparato.

-¿Interrumpimos un poco de Cyber-romance? –Patty hizo que no oía, pero Stear levantó la vista viendo a la parejita.

-Llegando juntos, ¿eh? –Archie desvió el tema.

-No han llegado esos tórtolos, y yo ya tengo hambre– Terry golpeó la nuca de su amigo con la palma escuchando eso.

-Siempre quejándote, solo esperemos a Anthony y Kim. –Candy venía otra vez, tomada por Terry, por eso de que no le gustaba ser jalada y Terry no le gustaba que se quedara atrás… O que se negara a todo lugar que le pidiera ir. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Anthony y su acompañante aparecieron, sonrientes aunque muy discretos.

Juntos llegaron al restaurante que para entrar, tenían que bajar algunas escaleras, luego más. La iluminación disminuía, al igual que el techo. Candy sintió náuseas de sólo oler esa madera presente en las vigas bajas del techo, las paredes de piedra atestadas una contra otra y las luces medias de las velas ámbar. Tomaron asiento y ni la carta pudo leer, contenía cosas que en su vida había leído.

-Pide lo que creas que me guste, Annie.

-Elegiré yo, si no te molesta, Annie. –sonrió Terry

-Bien, pero odia lo demasiado especiado. Nada de cosas extravagantes, ya sabes como es.

-La voy conociendo. – Candy rodó los ojos, se empezaba a marear, sentía más calor, se echaba aire con la carta.

-¿Les traemos algo para beber mientras tanto? –ofreció el mesero.

-¿Qué tienes, Candy? –preguntó Patty a su lado, ella negó.

-Agua para mi amiga, por favor.-pidió Annie.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Stear, al otro lado de la mesa redonda la observó mejor, estaba poniéndose pálida.

-¿Tendré que sacarte cargada de aquí, pecosa?

-Voy al tocador, regreso.- sus amigas se pusieron de pie, pero ella negó. Tantas preguntas la abrumaron.

Dentro de aquel insufrible y más pequeño tocador trataba de relajarse, convenciéndose a sí misma que era idea suya que faltara aire en ese lugar tan cerrado. Bonita cosa, miedosa a una isla y ahora sorpresa, era también claustrofóbica. Nunca había sentido eso, pero ese ambiente, los olores, el calor, tanta gente. ¡Y tantas paredes de piedra! Parecía una cueva. Salió después de mojarse la cara y los antebrazos, sentía el agua demasiado tibia. Al salir se topó con Terry que la había ido a buscar.

-Pensé que te habías desmayado ahí adentro.

-Terry… Creo que…

-Vas a volver otra vez encima de mí. –Antes de contestar, ella se desvaneció en sus brazos, no completamente desmayada, porque luchó por mantenerse de pie, pero Terry la cargó para salir ante la expectación de los demás comensales.

Así la llevó hasta entrando a su habitación, atravesándola hasta su balcón, donde sillas desplegables para tomar el sol la esperaban. Ahí ella volvió a tomar el aire que necesitaba, la brisa marina la llenó de nuevo despertándola.

-¿Mejor?

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás mejor. Relájate, ¿te duele algo?

-No, no. Nada. –Se incorporó para asegurarse de que estuviera lejos de ese lugar- Todo era tan pequeño.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres claustrofóbica?

-No lo soy, es ése lugar. No me hagas caso. Ve a cenar, no tengo tanta hambre.

-Tú podrás mentir, pero tu estómago te delata. Iré a avisarles a los demás que estás bien, mandaré traer algo.

Pasaron casi treinta minutos cuando tocaron la puerta, Candy abrió pensando sería Terry, pero Anthony estaba delante de ella.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, creo que sí. –Ella fue de nuevo a la terraza donde él le siguió.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias. ¿Los demás?

-Terry los hizo cenar, discutió con Annie que te traerían –sonrió.

-¿Y Kim?

-Cenando. Dije que iría al tocador.

-¿Y tú, Anthony, cómo estás?

-Bien. Estoy aquí y con vida, nadie muere de amor. –su tono lacónico lo delató.

-Te extrañé.

-Yo también. –Su sonrisa dulce apareció, aunque ya no llena de sol.- Ahora eres Srita. Pecosa de Grandchester, ¿eh?

-No digas eso.

-Y mira, yo que venía a pedirte que saliéramos

-¿Eh? –Candy totalmente sorprendida se había quedado sin palabras.

-Pero podríamos hacerlo, claro sin que Terry se enterara.

-¡Anthony! –Éste rió tanto como ella nunca lo había visto.

-Tu cara totalmente horrorizada. No lo digo en serio, claro que no. –recargó sus brazos hacia atrás, levantando la vista al cielo claro tupido de estrellas.- Aunque… lo primero hubiese sido buena idea. –Candy tragó saliva. –Me voy, antes de que Terry regrese y se le suba el ogro Grandchester.

-Adiós Anthony.

-Adiós Candy. Mejórate.

Se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente y salir de ahí; no sin que Terry, guiando al encargado con el carrito de la comida lo hubiese visto.

Candy amaneció en el mismo lugar que había dormitado después de cenar. Terry la había acompañado en silencio, sin mucha conversación, sin ninguna pelea. Tenía sobre ella una manta suave que la había arropado para evitar la brisa nocturna y nuevamente se sentía abrumada por todo ese asunto de Anthony. Debía dejar de pensar en solucionarle la vida a todos, pero el le podía, su esperanza de verlo feliz con Felicity había fallado, ella estaba allá y el, ¿por qué aparecía acompañado de una chica y luego venía a verla? Anthony no estaba comportándose correctamente. Algo debió haber pasado en Canadá.

-¡Wooow! –Archie sorpendió a Terry en recepción firmando algo que no le dio importancia, detrás de el, Stear y Anthony se reunían con el. -¿Quién pasó una buena noche?

-¿Acaso fue Anthony?

-Oh, no Stear. Anthony durmió solo, me consta. No lo dejé que trajera a mi prima así sin más.

-Hablas de ti mismo, Archie? Ah... tú también dormiste solo, ¿cierto?

-Hablo de nuestro líder Terry. –Stear en silencio lo miró, éste rodó los ojos, apenas sonriendo, pero Archie continuó. – Fue Terry quien durmió muy bien acompañado. ¿Será que dejó por fin de ser virgen?

-¡Ouch! Yo que tu me retractaba –sugirió Stear. Y fue así, por que Terry se paró en seco, levantó un dedo índice y se giró lentamente dirigiéndose a ellos, muy serio.

-Por esta ocasión, daré cuentas de lo que pasó. Candy no se siente bien en ese restaurante de las cavernas, ella durmió en la terraza de mi cuarto para sentirse mejor, no fue planeado. Es la última vez que acepto ese tipo de comentarios cuando Candy esté involucrada, que quede bien claro.

-Ni hablar Terry, lo siento. –contestó inmediatamente Archie.

-Bien. Empaquen sus cosas, nos vamos al chalet.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? No sé por qué de entrada, llegamos a este castillo, sabiendo que está disponible el chalet. – discutió Stear, acomodándose los lentes oscuros que le entre dejaban ver sus ojos.

-¡Vamos, ya había conseguido un tratamiento especial de spa! Tú sabes, esos masajes son…

-¡Sin retraso Archie! –advirtió Terry.

-Te diré por qué llegamos aquí, fue para deslumbrar a Candy – refunfuño Archie. Anthony no había dicho nada hasta ahora, pero con los comentarios de los Cornwell, se aguantaba la risa.

-¿Tú de que te ríes rubio?

-De nada. Ohhh… ya recuerdo: De cómo el sex appeal del gran rompecorazones Archie se va desvaneciendo poco a poco y se resigna con tratamientos de spa. O te aguantas o tendrás que cruzar la isla entera para asistir a tu cita de masajes. –Apresuró el paso para regresarse a su cuarto y hacer maletas.

El chalet pintaba mucho mejor, aunque a Candy todo esto le causaba pena, todo esto era por sus mareos a un pobre e inocente restaurante. Luego supo que había otro al aire libre, pero Terry se negó en redondo y ahora estaban cargando ellos mismos sus propias maletas y las de ellas para subir por esas escaleras a los cuartos.

-Esto es tan bonito…

-Es de mi familia, es más cómodo.

-¿Qué cargas aquí Patricia, cinco Troyas y dos Quijotes?

-Emmm no exactamente Stear.

-Mi maleta no pesa, ¿verdad Archie?

-¡En absoluto!

-Ha de estar vacía como la cabeza de quien la carga

- "_Como la cabeza que lo carga_"- arremedó con tono intelectual el susodicho a su pariente.

-Tenemos cinco recámaras, una tiene cuatro literas…

-¡Pido esa! –Corrió Candy escaleras arriba y sus amigas le siguieron.

-¡Nuestra!

-Kim, acompáñanos –ofreció Patty y ella viendo a los chicos, sonriente aceptó.

-Sólo quedan tres. – informó Terry

-¿No eran cinco?

-Quedan tres, la principal la ocuparé yo, por supuesto. Queda la Queen Size y una doble.

-Me quedo con la Queen. Pobre de mí, que no atrapo ni un canarito. –sonrió Anthony un tanto sarcástico.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que compartir habitación contigo Stear?

-Eres mi cruz, Archie.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Grandchester, todo parecía tan callado, a los ojos inquisitivos de la duquesa, esto era fuera de lo común.

-Secretario Takari.

-Duquesa.

-¿Dónde está Terry?

-Lo dejé en el aeropuerto ayer, tomó vacaciones con sus amigos.

-¿La isla?

-Así es.

-Inusual en estas fechas. ¿Cómo se ha comportado?

-Todo normal, duquesa. Ha destacado en notas y en el equipo de Rugby.

-Qué bueno.

-En unas semanas se presenta su obra del club de Drama.

-Eso no me interesa, sabes que aborrezco ese club, por mí lo hubiera borrado de la escuela. –Takarai se quedó en silencio esperando instrucciones, y pedía para sus adentros, que sus preguntas pararan. Él, estoico como siempre, no mostraba ni ápice de emociones, solo amabilidad. -Puedes retirarte, aquí estaré cuando Terry llegue.

Continuará…

* * *

**Uuuuy, la suegra...**

**¿Les gustó? Comment, please =)**


	10. Como un lucero, como una estrella

**Chicas! vamonos rapidisimo a leer, jejeje. Gracias por sus coments, la próxima ocasión les traere una sorpresa. =) **

**¡Disfrute y gracias mil!**

* * *

**Adaptación de Alexa Bauder**  
**Basado en el dorama Boys Before Flowers (Corea)**  
**éste a su vez, basado en el manga de Yōko Kamio**

**Capítulo X**

**Como un lucero, como una estrella**

No sabía exactamente como salir de esta. Terry la había llevado a una zona alejada del aeropuerto y subido a una avioneta y mientras esperaba ansiosa, el daba algunas instrucciones al piloto. Cuando éste bajó para darle su lugar se puso inquieta. El interior era lujoso, solo algunas personas cabrían dentro, se veía en magníficas condiciones, pero saber que a él se le ocurriera volar una nave como esta, le daba náusea.

-¡¿Terry, sabes manejar esto?! -habló por encima del ruido del motor, se le había ocurrido a última hora a jugar los avioncitos.

-Por supuesto. -dijo poniéndose los cascos- Mi papá me enseñó desde niño. -Candy quiso concederle el beneficio de la duda tratándose de su misterioso "papá", aunque no dejaba de apretar la tela de su falda a los costados de sus piernas. -Relájate. -Candy suspiró y apretó los ojos cuando una vez iniciada la marcha, la avioneta se elevó. Para su sorpresa, Terry estaba totalmente concentrado y sabía muy bien lo que hacía, sin titubeos lideraba la nave hasta tenerla bien nivelada. - ¿Lo ves? Nunca debes tener miedo si estoy yo al mando.

-Permíteme dudarlo.

-De verdad crees que soy malo. -Candy tardó en responder

-No siempre. Es decir... Eres raro.

-Dejémoslo en extraño. -sonrió. -Pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás, somos casi tal para cual.

-No me compares.

-Claro que no lo hago, tengo varios puntos a favor.

-¿Ah si? Tu dinero, tu prestigio y fama, ¿vas echármelos en cara?

-Yo no tengo pecas. -Candy abrió la boca sorprendida por tan irrelevante diferencia y mejora.

-Yo no tengo una melena con una población de duendes dentro de ella.

-En este viaje no podrías decir mucho a tu defensa con eso. -Y es que la humedad hacía sobre la dorada cabellera de Candy un alboroto doble, tenía que estar trenzada para evitarlo, justo como ahora. Y no se debía ser un sabio para darse cuenta de ello, era lógico que alguien rizado como ella tuviera ese problema. Apretó los labios haciendo un mohín, mirando por la ventana.-No te traje para discutir en el aire, quería que vieras esto. -captó su atención haciéndola girar. -Acércate más… Más -ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados- ¿Me tienes miedo?

-Claro que no

-Acércate más para que veas mejor -Candy estiró el cuello, cuando casi se abalanza sobre el para ver a la ventana de su lado casi le lastima la pierna con una rodilla- ¡Oye!

-¡Ey! Es una estrella...-Desde arriba, claramente se dibujaba bordeada de fuertes paredes rocosas y alineadas.

-Ese es el castillo en el que nos hospedamos.

-¡Ah... The Star Castle! -Terry asintió.

-Hace mucho tiempo, alguien me subió a una avioneta y me mostró esto. Me dijo que yo era algo así como su lucero, y que, cuando encontrara alguien tan importante como lo soy para esa persona, también se lo mostrara.

-Una estrella... -murmuró Candy impresionada.

-Tan importante como una estrella. -Candy tragó saliva, miró a Terry quien la observaba y sintió la avioneta balancearse, aunque Terry sonriera. -Giraremos para que la veas mejor. -pero ya estaban haciendo la maniobra y a Candy se le doblaron los brazos que le sostenían, cayendo entre los de Terry.

-Lo... lo siento, me resbalé, ¡manejas terrible! -Dijo incorporándose y acomodándose la falda blanca de holanes, sonrojada mientras el lo disfrutaba.

Patricia O'Brian nunca se imaginó que estuviera trotando lado a lado del atlético Stear Cornwell. El atardecer pintaba hermoso en el horizonte y agradecía la brisa marina y el aire puro que entraba en sus pulmones, los paisajes que mostraban los alrededores del chalet Grandchester no podían pasar desapercibidos. Pensaba en concentrarse en sus audífonos escuchando a Cake, pero el respirar de Stear le llamaba más la atención. El obviamente era más que un aficionado al atletismo, pero en ningún momento hizo alarde de ello, la siguió a su ritmo con paciencia y en silencio. Solo eso quería oír: el silencio y su respiración modulada a su lado, codo a codo sincronizados.

-¿Última carrera? -preguntó el con los pants color ladrillo y la camiseta blanca, señalando el punto de partida a unos metros delante. Ella entendió asintiendo y juntos tomaron a toda velocidad el último tramo. Llegaron para tomar aliento, la sensación era liberadora, podía ver al muchacho aún con bastantes fuerzas, aunque ella se sintiera como una piltrafa jalando aire como desesperada, pero sonriente. Se sentaron en la banca donde habían dejado sus pertenencias y cada quien tomó agua de sus botellas.

-¿Qué escuchabas? -Patty se dio cuenta que no se había quitado los audífonos, solo apagado su celular. Ella le extendió uno de ellos encendiéndolo, sonrió de pronto imaginando que por eso el silencio, ella se había encerrado como siempre en sus cosas. -¿Qué pasa? -dijo el escuchando la canción.

-¿Desde cuándo corres?

-Desde niño. Cuando usas lentes y eres el más listo de clase tienes que aprender a correr para evitar el hostigamiento. -dijo esto, sin atisbo de presunción, por el contrario, era una tímida confesión.

-No te creo, supongo que siempre fuiste bien cuidado en la escuela, por ser quien eres.

-Te equivocas -negó con el dedo dando un largo trago- Pensé que sería fácil hacerme pasar por cualquiera, fue idea mía y mi padre tuvo que aceptar; pero luego de que me voltearon en el contenedor de basura a los nueve años inmediatamente me transfirieron al San Pablo y les hizo saber a todos quien era.

-Y entonces inició la leyenda. -el rió negando, con un leve sonrojo.

-No es algo que yo haya elegido, pero confieso que tiene sus ventajas, puedo hacer el ridículo sin que nadie se atreva a reírse.

-Ahí conociste a los F4.

-No, nosotros siempre fuimos amigos, como una familia, no recuerdo ni el momento en que nos vimos por primera vez, supongo porque nos criaron como hermanos, así que es inconcebible pensar en vivir nuestras vidas como compañeros de escuela que han de separarse.

-Tú los aprecias mucho, ¿no es así?

-Son mi familia, es lo que tengo. Nuestros padres fueron lo que somos ahora, y me gustaría que mis hijos tuvieran esto también. -A Patty le invadió la ternura, sonrió gratamente pero ocultó el gesto, apretando el plástico duro de su botella reciclada, muy trendy, muy ecologista ella. - ¿Patty?

-¿Sí?

-Cuéntame de ti. -ella lo miró extrañada, sin saber por dónde iniciar.

-Mejor pregúntame, no soy buena hablando de mí.

-Deberías, es el tema que mejor conocemos en el mundo, nosotros mismos.

-¿A ti te gusta hablar de ti? -el lo pensó sintiéndose descubierto, negando.

-No, pero es buen tema para iniciar cuando no sabemos de qué hablar.

-Yo siempre escucho.

-Yo también.

Ambos tomaron ese espontáneo silencio producido por esa declaración, entendiendo perfectamente el significado.

-Patty, siento que debo decirte algo. Quiero disculparme contigo.

-¿Por qué deberías hacerlo, qué hiciste?

-Desconfié de ti. Se que es tema pasado -empezó a rebatir inmediatamente cuando ella negó queriendo no hablar del tema- pero no estoy tranquilo. Tengo que pedirte disculpas.

-No hagas algo solo por obligación o por que tu código de conducta te haga sentir culpable.

-No es el código -dijo muy claro- Soy yo. -ella se tranquilizó viendo la sinceridad en sus ojos.

-No te sientas culpable, está bien. Todos dudaron de mí, las evidencias no estaban a mi favor.

-Candy no dudó por un momento.

-Es mi amiga.

-Yo quiero ser tu amigo.

Claro, ahí estaba. Stear solamente quería ser su amigo, y eso estaba claro, debía haber una advertencia y el lo había dicho cara a cara. Solamente amigos podría resultar de esta convivencia sin que ella tuviera siquiera posibilidad de cocerse unas alas. Ella asintió entendiéndolo, bajando un poco el vuelo en el que se había montado.

-Esta bien, Stear. Seamos amigos, por supuesto. Acepto tus disculpas, no te sientas mal por eso ya. Aquí iniciamos.

-Gracias Patty - el reconoció una vez más la bondad de la chica que tenía enfrente. A la chica inteligente y sensata que siempre había reconocido a lo lejos. La que se alejaba del bullicio y las cosas superfluas, la que se sonreía de las tonterías y colocaba sus audífonos para encerrarse en su misterioso mundo. La que hacia las obras de caridad sin nadie de testigo más que sus beneficiados.

Dios... El quería conocer ese mundo suyo.

-¡Aléjate de mi, Archie! - Acusó Annie a Cornwell amenazante a unos pasos de el.

-¿Tu que crees que te quiero hacer?

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta que te acerques demasiado.

-¡Ah, niña! Solo quiero quitarte eso de...

-¡Eres un sucio! -el miraba sobre su cabeza y trataba de acercársele, pero ella se alejaba más, si tan solo se callara la boca un rato...

-Suficiente, lo haré por tu bien, -se acercó hasta que ella se echara a correr y el empezó a seguirla, pasaron frente a Patty y Stear, sorprendidos.

-Siempre pensé que las chicas eran quienes perseguían a Archie. -aseguró Patty.

-¡Ven aca, Annie!

-¡No, aléjate, déjame en paz!

Se miraron riendo divertidos.

-¿Qué traía Annie en la cabeza?

-No lo sé, ¿un saltamontes?

-Oh, pobrecito. En cuanto se de cuenta, querrá matarlo. -Stear puso cara horrorizada, y ambos empezaron la carrera hacia ellos también.

Archie arrinconó a Annie en un recoveco de la construcción exterior del chalet, sonrió para si y como un viejo pistolero agitó los dedos como para desenfundar su arma, pero más bien, trataba de asustarla. Annie miró arriba considerando la posibilidad de trepar pared aun trayendo el short corto, ya se veía ella cayendo al otro lado estrepitosamente.

-Ven acá pequeña... -Annie no le quedó ni gritar, sintió a Archie muy cerca, sus brazos la tomaron por la cintura y su rostro muy pegado a ella, empezó a sollozar. -No llores, ese saltamontes en tu cabeza pronto se desenredará de tu cabello.

-¡¿Qué?! -abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, recorriéndole el escalofrío de la repugnancia, del miedo y la ansiedad. -¡Quítamelo, quítamelo! -empezó a patalear, aunque Archie la sostuvo fuertemente.

-¡Eso trato de hacer mil kilómetros atrás!

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-¡Por que tu crees que soy un violador y no dejas que ni te me acerque! Deja de moverte, ya casi lo tengo.

-Quítalo, Archie, por favor -llorisqueó tranquilizándose, el tomó el insecto entre una de sus manos, tratando de desenmarañarlo del cabello oscuro y sedoso, mientras que su otro brazo lo ocupaba para rodearle los hombros.

-Shhh... -El caelífero saltó de su mano desesperado, ella siguió temblando y deliberadamente la contuvo un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Ya casi?

-Espera un momento. -el sonrió oliendo su cabello, Annie era lavanda y flores frescas. -Tranquila, no pasa nada. Ya se fue. -En el momento en que Annie se separó de él con un puchero, Stear y Patty los observaban.

-¡No es lo que piensan! -se apartó empujándolo- ¡El escarabajo ese, lo voy a matar!

-No, no espera Annie, no me dejes sin pariente, no sin que antes haya escrito su testamento.- La sonrisa de Archie se le borró al escucharlo y Patty rió, no sin buscar de reojo al pobre animalito para salvaguardar su vida, el cual, salió saltando sin que nadie se diera cuenta. -Creo que Archie te ha atrapado.

-Hablando de atrapar, ¿dónde estarán Candy y Terry?

El cielo de St. Mary contenía sus últimos atisbos de luz en el horizonte, donde el sol se escondía con un atardecer aún claro y las aguas lejanas reflejaban las iridiscencias fulgurantes del sol. Candy suspiró al lado de Terry admirando lo mismo.

-Es tan bonito. -dijo nostálgica, apoyando su barbilla en la palma, ambos recargados en la barda de madera.

-Me gusta que te guste.

- Cómo me gustaría que mis madres vieran esto. Ellas trabajan mucho y nunca han salido de vacaciones.

-Podríamos hacerlo posible. -Terry sacó su celular y Candy lo miró un rato

-¿Qué haces?

-Unas llamadas y podríamos...

-¡No, no! Terry, ya te dije, por favor. Bájale la intensidad a esto, calma. Ya habrá tiempo. No necesito todo esto, es decir, te lo agradezco, pero no tienes por qué comportarte así.

-¿Así, cómo? ¿No está bien ocuparse de la otra persona?

-Sí, pero... -Terry la miraba expectante, atento a sus instrucciones- Es demasiado. Los detalles es lo que más cuenta, por ejemplo. No me gusta que me jales la muñeca. -el sonrió

-Es que eres tan testaruda...

-Bueno, eso podría solucionarse, si no me jalas, no me resistiré.

-¿Es un trato? -sonrió entusiasmado, ella aceptó. Una llamada para el lo distrajo, su rostro se notaba realmente sorprendido, si no es que preocupado al mirar la pantalla. -Permíteme, por favor.

A solo unos pasos contestó presuroso.

-¿Padre? ¿Está todo bien?

-Terrence, claro, si. Todo esta bien, ¿por qué debería haber algo mal?

-Es que casi no llamas.

-¿Sí? No importa. ¿Cómo estás? Supe que te fuiste de vacaciones, no quiero que distraigas tus estudios.

-No padre, todo va bien. ¿Estás en casa?

-No, estoy en Singapur. ¿Recibiste la transferencia ésta mañana?

-No lo sé.

-Terrence, debes ocuparte por tus finanzas, te lo he dicho.

-Sí, lo hago.

-Yo no te prohíbo absolutamente nada, pero para tener dinero, debes ser responsable con el. Algún día heredarás todo lo mío y quiero a un hombre responsable a la cabeza.

-Sí, padre.

-Nos vemos pronto, cuídate hijo.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Cuándo qué?

-¿Cuándo nos veremos?

-Pronto.

-Padre... En unas semanas será el estreno de la obra anual... Pensaba si esta vez podrías ir. -al otro lado se hizo un breve silencio

-Ah, la obra, vaya sí, recuerdo. Veremos. Por favor, cuídate Terrence.

-Lo haré... Te... quiero... papá. -Por último su frase quedó colgando por haber cortado su padre antes la comunicación, sin que supiera que Terry siguiera en la línea.

-¿Todo está bien? -preguntó Candy acercándose cautelosamente.

-Sí. Vamos a cenar, les preparé algo especial

La mesa decorada a tema de playa resultaba todo un lujo sin rebasar límites, Terry había pensado en todos y cada uno de los gustos de Candy y sus amigos, no había nada fuera de lugar. Hasta sabiendo que ella no era ostentosa, había dado con los ingredientes y cosas que a ella le gustaba. Las frutas, las flores. Podría Terry darle de comer en la propia boca, si ella se dejara.

-Todo esto es hermoso, tengo hambre. ¡Vamos!

-Te estás luciendo, Terry –felicitó Stear, separando la silla para Patty. Archie hizo alarde de su educación e hizo lo mismo para Annie, pero ella en un arrebato se giró para sentarse en otro sitio.

-Quiero una noche especial para todos. –miró a ambas parejas, haciéndose los cuatro por desentendidos y desviando la mirada, Terry sonrió y captó a una Candy que le hacia una reprimenda con la vista.

Todos tomaron asiento y claro, Terry a la cabecera tenía a Candy por un lado, notando la ausencia de la pulsera en su muñeca.

-¿Dónde están los narcisos?

-¿Cuáles?

-Los de tu mano. –Candy se miró ocultando el horror que suponía no traerla, no sabía dónde estaba, se estaba dando cuenta al mismo tiempo que Terry que la había perdido

-Guardados. No me combinaba con el atuendo de hoy. –extrañado por pretexto tan superfluo como ella no lo era, frunció el seño.

-Ah. Qué bueno que lo dices, sabes que me enfurecería que los perdieras, fueron los últimos que encontré tal como yo los quería. Para ti.

-Sí, si lo sé. –exhaló Candy- Qué bonito cielo, ¿no? ¿Dónde está Anthony?

Su rubia acompañante llegó sola y al escuchar la pregunta de Candy solo atinó a decir que desde la mañana, él había tomado su propio camino para pasear. Terry negó en desacuerdo y Archie empezó a molestarse por la descortesía a su prima. Y como invocado, Anthony se presentó en silencio y tomó su lugar. Todos estuvieron así un rato hasta que llegara el primer plato

-¿Te estás divirtiendo, Kim? –preguntó Archie pero por el tono hasta ella misma supo por dónde iba, y amablemente aseguró que sí, pero Archie volvía con más preguntas de su día.

-Déjalo pasar –susurró Annie, el negó empecinado en destrozar el suave pescado caribeño de su plato con ambos cubiertos, Terry aclaró la garganta advirtiendo.

-Creo que mejor me retiro –se levantó Anthony del asiento y los parientes miraron a su líder, por si éste se oponía, no iban a mover ahora un dedo para que se quedara, pero por el contrario, Terry también se levantó y lo siguió hasta dentro del chalet.

-Si no querías venir a divertirte, te hubieras quedado. –Anthony se giró con las palabras de Terry.

-Aunque lo hubiese hecho, me hubieses convencido, siempre lo haces.

-Porque siempre he fallado en hacer que te comportes de otro modo que no sea el de un gato recién nacido. Durmiendo por aquí, por allá, obteniendo la ternura y los mimos de los demás –Anthony sonrió acercándose.

-Eso soy, un gatito. La mascota.

-Deja de tenerte lástima y regresa a cenar con nosotros.

-Les provoco incomodidad por Kim.

-Pues soluciónalo. Te esperamos. –Terry regresó sonriente, como todo un buen anfitrión.

Anthony se decidió a seguirlo, dejando de huir pacíficamente como mayormente lo hacía. Se obligó a sonreír y participar, pidiéndole disculpas públicas a Kim y ofreciéndole un paseo por la noche. La noche cerró con fuegos artificiales que Terry había pedido expresamente para Candy, acompañados de música para bailar.

Fue por eso que a Candy le asombró verlo horas más tarde, sentado en las escaleras de la parte trasera del chalet, solo. Stear y Patty estaban interesados en encontrar a saber qué especie en la orilla de la playa, Annie había tenido una leve alergia y la hizo reposar para que no pasara a mayores. Candy quiso tomar el fresco cuando lo encontró tan tranquilo.

-¿Sabe Kim que estás aquí?

-Sí. Ella misma me mandó de regreso. –dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No soy su tipo. –Sonrió- Está con alguien más que conoció en el bar, es entendible, ¿sabes? Que las mujeres me quieran solamente como un amigo, como un hermano.

-No digas eso.

-Sí, no hablemos de eso.

-Anthony, puedes hablar conmigo lo que quieras, me temo que nadie sabe lo que ha ocurrido en Canadá. – él le dio la razón.

-Las cosas no funcionan como uno quisiera siempre, las cosas no pueden forzarse y una relación es… una de esas cosas.

* * *

Sus corazones habían hablado. Era momento para ambas almas en que tuviesen que moverse porque así lo consideraban necesario. Hicieron una maleta con su ropa más adecuada, ese maldito clima nunca les había gustado. Nada de allá, o muy pocas cosas, para ser precisos. Suspiraron forzándose a no tomar más de lo necesario y se sentaron cada uno frente a su portátil para reservar el próximo vuelo. Dos almas alejadas de lo suyo, sin ser forzadas a ello, auto-exiliados por su propio bien y el de los demás.

Dos, que sin siquiera conocerse, compartían ese anhelo de la llegada a lo único que consideraban hogar.

* * *

-Iré un rato a nadar –aseguró Candy quitándose las sandalias mientras los chicos se alistaban para un partido de Voley -¿Vienes? –Terry negó viendo la orilla del mar que aunque tranquila, lo hacía pensar no sólo dos veces. – De acuerdo. Annie, Patty, pueden jugar con ellos, no se preocupen, yo andaré por ahí.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, Patty, ya bastante tengo de golpes en la cabeza –le guiñó señalándosela con el dedo índice.

Terry organizó los equipos y quedaría pareja de tórtolos contra otra pareja de tórtolos, como los había llamado, a disgusto de los susodichos, Anthony en el equipo contrario que él. Por Kim no debían preocuparse, estaba muy acomodada tomando el sol en su diminuto bikini sin intenciones de moverse de ahí hasta la próxima década. Terry miraba de vez en vez a Candy no muy lejos, metiendo los pies al agua, luego sumergirse, luego sentada muy entretenida con la arena, no por eso dejaba que le ganaran en esta reñida reta. Annie era buena en los remates, y aunque Patty era salvada siempre por Stear, su fuerte eran los saques. Los otros hacían lo suyo, jugar bastante bien para darle guerra. Cuando Anthony y el pelearon por un remate, logró ver su mano a lo alto colgándole brazalete de Candy, los pequeños narcisos bamboleándose. Esto lo hizo distraerse cayendo de bruces en la arena.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó para su sorpresa Archie, al otro lado de la red.

-Sí, sí. ¡Vamos, vamos! Estamos empatados.

-¿Qué quieres perder, Terry? –preguntó Anthony sin malicia, pero quizá, algún día le hiciera esa pregunta en serio. Negó sonriendo pidiendo tiempo para tomar agua, todos aprovecharon para lo mismo.

-Curioso souvenir el tuyo –comentó distraídamente a Anthony.

-¿Este? Sí. –hizo mover violentamente las florecillas en un sonidillo que a Terry le molestó. No debían sacudirse demasiado, eran apenas florecillas de pasta que podrían romperse.

-¿No te parece un poco afeminado? –Anthony sonrió ampliamente empezándoselo a quitar.

-Es de Candy. Toma, devuélveselo. Se le debió haber caído.

Para la siguiente mitad del partido ya no estaba como de buena gana, había querido ir a buscar a Candy, pero pronto quisieron reanudar el juego. Buscó a Candy con la vista pero no la encontraba, miró más desesperado más lejanamente, nada.

-¡Candy! –gritó al tiempo que la pelota se le estampó en la cara.

-¡Terry, ya empezamos! –medio escuchó a Annie, luego un gemido de sorpresa, disculpándose.

-¿Ca…ndy.. Dónde está? –seguramente ahora tenía sangre por todo el rostro, podía sentir el tibio líquido recorrerle la comisura de sus labios tendido boca arriba como estaba, luego escuchó a sus amigas gritar por ella. Sacó fuerza de donde pudo, conteniendo la náusea y el color vivo sobre el; como un impulso se incorporó muy a la negativa de Stear.

-Ey, amigo, espera.

-No, no… Yo voy… -A tropezones llegó a la orilla de la playa, Patty y Annie estaban hasta la cintura de agua buscando a Candy, el ni siquiera podía moverse de donde estaba, como si el la jodida agua en sus tobillos fuera lava ardiente que lo imposibilitara moverse más allá de diez centímetros.

Anthony le arrebató rápidamente el paso y como todo un bay watch se sumergió nadando distancia considerable para sacar a Candy en brazos desde el fondo. Todos se alarmaron dejándolo ahí para darle auxilio a Candy.

¿Acaso Anthony iba a darle reanimación? Carajo, podría estar muriéndose y él solo pensaba en la rabia que eso le causaba. Seguía clavado en la arena, con la sangre escurriéndole y la playera manchada, resignado a ver aquello. Unos golpes en el pecho, Candy reaccionaba sin que hubiera necesidad de lo que tanto temía. Ahora tosía recuperándose y sus amigos acercándole lo que podían.

Terry cayó de rodillas ante su imposibilidad de ser por lo que tanto se desvivía: útil, necesario de algún modo para Candy.

Candy con una toalla encima miró a lo lejos a Terry levantarse perezosamente de la arena después de un rato, luego dirigirse a su derecha por la orilla de la playa, hasta casi desaparecer. Quizá estuviese enfadado por ese show dado, no había sido su culpa haber sufrido un calambre en mitad de nado.

-No lo culpes –escuchó a Stear a su lado, guardando la gasa sobrante que le habían envuelto cerca del tobillo, las piedras le habían cortado.

-¿Está molesto conmigo?

-Creo que es consigo mismo. El no pudo sacarte del agua.

-Mandó a Anthony. –Stear rió bajo.

-No creas que nosotros somos sus lacayos, todos hacemos lo que nos de la gana y Anthony te salvó como cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiese hecho. Terry trató, pero no pudo. No puede contra el agua.

-El agua…

-No sabe nadar. –Candy se sorprendió por tal respuesta, empezaba a creer que no hubiera una sola cosa que Terry no supiera hacer. Jugar rugby, americano, soccer, esquiar, montar a caballo, pilotear una avioneta y darse tiempo a actuar como Hamlet. Pero ¿nadar? – Cuando era niño trataron de secuestrarlo, venía con alguien, un asunto familiar. Lograron escapar, pero el auto en el que venían tomó una curva peligrosa y se salió del carril, cayeron en aguas profundas y casi no la cuenta.

-Dios mío… Fue un milagro.

-Así fue. Un milagro a mi opinión también.

-¿Qué pasó ahí?

-Tenían solo unos minutos para salir, pero, como salido de sabe dónde, un joven Takarai los salvó. Sobre todo a Terry.

-¿Quién era esa otra persona?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir.

Candice White rodó por la cama tres veces. Luego se sentó y consideró la idea de poner la almohada al otro extremo. Tendió de nuevo la cama simulando una siesta y ni así pudo cerrar el ojo. Salió de la habitación con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras llegada la una de la mañana. Quería hablar con Terry, pero no sabía exactamente de qué, y seguramente estaría dormido, tampoco debía de molestarlo en su habitación, pensaría muy mal de ella, así que se siguió a las escaleras. Pensó en la cocina, pero pasó de largo cuando nuevamente vio la luz trasera prendida. Se aseguró de que fuera quien creía y solo así salió.

El aire fresco le pegó envolviéndose más en su bata, estaba vestida decorosamente, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo se sentó a su lado, y el empezó a hablar.

-No es temporada precisamente de narcisos, sin embargo, el aire huele a ellos –Candy avivó su sentido del olfato, un leve olorcillo diferente logró captar, pero no le aseguraba que eso fueran los narcisos, nunca había olido uno.

-¿Terminarás de contarme lo que sucedió?

-Felicity y yo terminamos algo que ni siquiera sé si empezó. Me di cuenta que querer también significa dejar ir, así como ella lo hizo conmigo. Me descubrí a mí mismo esperándola todas las noches viviendo por ella y no por mí. Ella quizá me lo quiso decir de muchas maneras, y yo no lo entendí. –Anthony mostró lo que tenía en manos, una revista tonta de farándula que mostraba fotos de ella con un joven apuesto saliendo de una gran recepción, tomados de la mano.

-¿Cómo pudo? –Candy no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero Anthony sonrió pacífico.

-El único que se engañó fui yo mismo. –el tipo no era solo bien parecido, sino que además, un miembro importante de algún país, así como la misma Candy lo había querido. Alguien que le diera la vida de Grace Kelly que se merecía. No tenía qué decir que no fuera que se sentía culpable por animarlo a hacer lo que tuvo que hacer para estar con ella. Un plan fallido.- Estoy harto Candy. Estoy harto de ver pasar de cerca la vida y que nunca me tome. Estoy cansado de la soledad, de sentirme así. De sentir tanto frío.

Las lágrimas de Candy se escurrieron por sus mejillas, a veces sentía eso, pero no se dejaba invadir por ese sentimiento, luchaba todos los días con sonrisas para pedir siempre fuerzas. El perdía una y otra vez, día tras día esa batalla. Lo miró en el momento en que un sollozo se le escapó a ella y alcanzó a acariciar su mejilla.

-No Anthony, no te des por vencido.-éste sonrió conmovido por sus lágrimas, las limpió con sus dedos, sus mejillas tan suaves y tiernas, sus enormes ojos transparentes y dulces. Se acercó para por una vez, oler su piel, aunque ella empezara a temblar.

Candy tiritaba, Anthony tan cerca no la capacitó para moverse por su cuenta y no porque el la detuviera, sino porque estaba paralizada. Quería que el cediera de ese impulso, pero quizá ella quisiera que siguiera, o quizá no. ¡Cuánta alegría le hubiese causado en otros días! Ahora estaba debatiéndose entre su decisión de dejar ir y sus viejos sentimientos. Los labios de Anthony pararon justo a tiempo, su frente se posó sobre la suya, muy a pesar de que su mano sostuviera su pequeño rostro.

-Perdóname Candy, sería muy tonto hacer esto. –Ella asintió suspirando.

-Menos mal que ya te empezaste a divertir, Anthony.

La voz enfadada de Terry se escuchó apenas en el umbral de la puerta trasera, con los puños cerrados, acercándose con la furia bien contenida… O eso pensaba Candy hasta que se acercó a su amigo únicamente para propinarle un puñetazo

-¡Es mi chica, maldita sea!

-¡Terry!- gritó Candy tapándose la boca del susto, se escuchó dentro de la casa el barullo y las luces se empezaron a encender.

-¡En mi casa! –gritó Terry cuando Anthony aún estaba en el piso y al levantarse, no iba a dudar en devolverlo a ese lugar.

-¡Por favor, por favor! – suplicó Candy, pero entonces sus ojos azules la penetraron.

-Esta vez, Candy, fuiste muy lejos. –cuando el la señaló advirtiéndole esto, se dio cuenta que de su muñeca pendía su propia pulsera, Candy sintió que la tierra se abría de nuevo, a sus pies, porque acto seguido aventó tal cosa a la arena.

Todos estaban dentro de casa, porque Stear no los dejaba salir, sólo el estaba al filo de la puerta por si tenía que detener a alguien, Terry entró alterado sin hacer caso a nadie.

Fue el momento más incómodo para todos.

Al día siguiente Terry se había marchado y no había caso en que los demás se quedaran, regresaron por la tarde y nadie sabía que iba a suceder en adelante. Candy miró a Annie llevarse una pulsera con solo un narciso colgante, nada como el suyo que había salvado en la arena.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-En la tienda de recuerdos. ¿Sabes lo que dicen de los narcisos? –Candy negó- Cuando regalas narcisos estás dándole a esa persona tu paciencia, tu amor puro. Es como un "esperaré". ¿No es una historia bonita?

A Candy se le cayó la venda de los ojos, demasiado tarde, por supuesto. Todo esto era por ella. Terry le había dicho de una y otra manera lo que sentía. Aunque fuera tosco y a veces desconsiderado, lo único que trataba de comunicar bajo ese control era que sólo con el, se sentía seguro: Seguro de cuidar a quienes quería.

-Candy, tendrás tiempo de hablar con el, todo fue un mal entendido.

-Y el sabía que Anthony…-continuó Patty.

-No quiero hablar de eso, por favor.

Sus amigas callaron mientras que ella se mantuvo firme en querer mirar solamente la ventana del avión privado que Terry les había devuelto para que se regresaran cuando quisieran, según nota para sus amigos.

-Aún sigues viniendo a este lugar. –Candy escuchó a Anthony a su lado en la torre de los lamentos, si supiera como la había bautizado, estaría con ella desde el principio pensando en cómo solucionar todo este embrollo.

-Terry ahora sí está molesto.

-Lo sé. No quiere hablar conmigo.

-Si eso pasa contigo, no me imagino lo que me haría a mí.

-El es muy impulsivo.

-Cuando se enoja, hace un gesto inequívoco de eso. Es como si toda la melena se le crispara. Aprieta los puños, se contiene, sé que lo hace, si no fuera humano, expulsaría fuego por la boca…Terry así es… -con esto, otra vez los ojos se le mojaron, era el colmo, últimamente se había convertido en un torrente de solo mencionar a Terry.- Fui yo quien le hizo daño.

La escuela parecía pacífica, no había indicios de este nuevo escándalo y no había razón para ello, eran cosas personales. Así lo creyó Candy cuando entró al comedor aún con las miradas placientes sobre ella, suspiró pensando en la que se libraba, pero detrás de ella, la voz de Terry alzada la alarmó.

-Qué bueno que se encuentran todos aquí. –Dijo sonriendo, por un momento se esperanzó en que ahora se le ocurriría alguna broma, que su humor había cambiado, pero no fue así – Quiero darles un anuncio a todos. Desde ahora, Candice White, no es más que una estudiante más, pronto dejará el Colegio.

-Pero que… -susurró para sí, Patty se acercó a ella, Elisa daba brinquitos en su lugar aplaudiendo, deleitándose. Casi llora la desgraciada de puro gusto.

-¿Te irás? –Candy negó y por su rostro, se dio cuenta que su amiga tampoco tenía idea de lo que hablaba Terry, porque ahora su modo iba al más amargo.

-Y Anthony Brower dejará de pertenecer a los F4, también dejará el Real Colegio de San Pablo. –Aquí fue cuando todos se conmocionaron, hasta Stear y Archie que lo acompañaban habían quedado pálidos sin entender- Silencio. –Levantó una mano como buen orador – Esta es mi decisión y es irrevocable. –Con esto dio por terminado el comunicado, Archie abrió la boca, pero Terry lo miró – No querrás seguir tú.

-Está loco –vocalizó Stear a sus espaldas, sin que emitiera un solo sonido, Archie estuvo de acuerdo, pero lo siguieron para pedir una explicación.

Al otro lado del comedor, Anthony era observado disimuladamente, parecía no sorprenderle esa decisión.

-¡Tú, americana de quinta! –señaló Elisa a Candy, ahora a su lado solo su rubia amiga, pero con ella le bastaba para escupir veneno – Primero captas la atención de Terry, lo rebajas a tu nivel, lo engañas una vez y ahora intentas destruir a los F4. ¡No cabe duda que eres una arribista! Tu sola presencia ha sido la perdición de este colegio. –su mano en la cintura acentuaba más esa voz llena de odio. –¿Dime, quién responderá ahora por ti, huérfana?

-Yo, yo responderé por ella. –Dijo Anthony, a Eliza casi le da la hiperventilación.

-Pero Anthony, ella… Ella es nadie. Si estás de su lado, nosotras no podremos defenderte.

-Nadie te pidió tu apoyo. Yo estoy con Candy y responderé por ella. Aún yo sin ser un F4 puedo cuidarla y condenar a quien se atreva a tocarla.

-Esto es inaudito, Anthony. Te has puesto del lado equivocado.

-Lo tendré presente, Eliza. –cuando ésta se retiró completamente indignada, no había más que ver. Todos regresaron a sus aulas, Candy ya no sería tema de conversación estando distanciada de Terry y tanto ella como Anthony serían historia en ese colegio.

-No tienes que hacer esto Anthony, lucha por hablar con el. Yo puedo ir a cualquier lugar, pero tu, ustedes, son amigos de vida.

-Fue totalmente mi culpa.

Patty suspiró con la posibilidad de que Stear supiera hacer algo, quizá hablando con Terry a consciencia lo convenciera al menos de no expulsar a nadie, pero por la tarde, sin que ella se lo mencionara, Stear ya estaba haciendo lo suyo.

-Es demasiado, y lo sabes.

-¿Una traición es nada?

-Tu sabes que ellos…

-¡Eso no es justificación! –gritó alterado en su propia habitación, Stear iba pensando en todo lo que le contestaría, pero era inútil y le molestaba el hecho de que una situación como esta fuera motivo para un rompimiento en los F4.

-Bien, no la es. Pero no tienes que tomar medidas tan drásticas. Estás hablando de Candy, una chica más según tú y si gustas así ponerle. Anthony es nuestro amigo, el estaba devastado por lo de Felicity.

-¿Y por eso tomó a Candy de paño de lágrimas? ¿Por eso tuvo que usarla? Bien, pongámoslo de éste modo entonces, estoy cobrándome su ofensa hacia ella.

-Bien, expúlsalo. Haz tu berrinche, peléate con el y rétalo a duelo. Pero deja a Candy donde está.

-¿Y su traición?

-¡Ya vamos otra vez!

-Stear, esta vez no podrás conmigo, no tienes idea de lo que estoy pensando en este momento ni lo que siento, no intentes descifrar esto, no podrás.

Celos, malditos celos y humillación.

-Nunca pensé en decirte esto, Anthony, pero has arrastrado a alguien más a tu perdición y elegiste a la persona incorrecta. A la novia de tu amigo. –Anthony alzó la vista del libro sin una palabra hacia Archie.- Habla, maldita sea, pareciera que te da gusto todo esto o que no te importara.

-Sabes como se pone Terry, estoy asumiendo la culpa.

-Así, como así. Tal cual. Admitiendo que te metiste con su novia.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Archie. Fue un error, pero Candy y yo nunca fuimos más allá de un mal acercamiento, y que quede claro: -cerró su libro poniendo sus antebrazos sobre el- Candy nunca buscó que así sucedieran las cosas.

-Si se lo hubieras hecho a una hermana mía, te juro que ya te hubiera roto la cara.

-No tienes ninguna hermana.

-Sólo por eso no lo hago, porque Candy no me corresponde a mí. Sólo te digo una cosa, si se trata de elegir, ya sabes cuál es mi posición.

Por supuesto Candy no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Que la corriera a ella, total, nunca había elegido estar ahí. Pero el destierro definitivo de Anthony no iba a suceder, eso no lo iba a permitir. Al menos había cumplido su promesa y Tom no había tenido ningún tipo de represalias, aunque tuvo que explicarle solo un poco de la supuesta relación que ahora tenía con los F4 y el alboroto que se estaba regando como pólvora. Solo por eso se armó de valor para encarar a Terry en su propia mansión. Y ahí estaba, delante de la gran puerta, el secretario Takarai salía por ella, y era un buen indicio, porque a continuación vería a Terry.

-Señorita, ¿qué hace aquí? – consiguió llevarla detrás de unos arbustos algo preocupado.

-Quiero ver a Terry.

-Tendrá que ser después, la duquesa está por salir.

-Oh, entonces es mala idea.

-Muy mala, ciertamente –alcanzó a sonreír.

-¿Podría esperar aquí, mientras ella se marcha?

-El también está de salida.

-Dame una oportunidad solamente, Takarai. –a él le hizo gracia la forma en que le hablaba, así como Terry, tuteándolo por el apellido, suplicando como niña buena. Exhaló resignado.

-Vale, está bien. –Perdió su compostura de tipo muy propio- Subiré al auto con la duquesa, atrasaré la partida del joven amo y lo demás, va por su cuenta.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Regresó a su puesto con ese traje que seguía siendo caro aún para un asistente, se acomodó la solapa y volvió a ser el recatado Secretario Takarai asistiendo a esa mujer que destilaba frío por cada poro de la piel, hasta Candy pudo haber sentido un escalofrío. Partieron y luego, unos minutos más tarde, Terry salía un poco molesto por el atraso de su coche, ahí Candy salió de entre los arbustos.

-¡Terry! –casi se abalanza sobre él.

-¡Tú, que haces aquí!

-Vine hablar contigo.

-No tengo nada que hablar, todo está dicho, tú decidiste... –Candy no iba a dejarse impresionar por sus palabras, estaba más que decidida a taclearlo y callarlo para que la escuchara, y de ser necesario rogarle ¡sí, rogarle! Para que entrara en razón, negociar lo que fuera. Terry leyó sus intenciones y echó a correr al auto.

-¡Aléjate!

-No, no, Terry, escúchame.

-¡Quítate del camino!

-¡No! –haciendo una maniobra, Terry logró sacársela de encima del auto sin que la lastimara, había ganado, claro.

No obstante, un auto negro con vidrios polarizados se estacionó en la entrada de la residencia, casi derrapando se acercó a Candy y la puerta se abrió. Dentro, una despampanante rubia le ordenó que se subiera. Ella seguiría a Terry y lo alcanzarían irremediablemente. Candy hizo caso y agarrándose hasta con las uñas, hicieron un trayecto digno del programa de arrestos americanos con persecución en auto incluida.

-Con que quieres jugar rudo, niño. –Sonrió la rubia con los lentes oscuros, la melena suelta y ondulada, el fino perfil, las manos con pulseras y el abrigo estrafalario de pelos que esperaba no fuera auténtico. Tomó una astuta delantera hasta quedar enfrente del auto de Terry que quedó aturdido por la sorpresiva emboscada. La chica bajó entaconada en botas altas marrón con un sable de luz… ¿fluorescente de la guerra de las galaxias? – ¡Sal de ahí Terrence! –¡Por Dios! ¿Iba a golpearlo de verdad? -¡Sal, dije!- ¿Quién era esta mujer?

Terry salió lentamente con las manos en alto, ella no tuvo remordimiento y empezó a golpearlo ligeramente en la espalda, a cada toque un efecto especial ridículo se despedía de la cosa verde.

-¡Ya, ya, basta, estoy afuera! ¡Qué cosa!

-¿Qué pasa aquí para que trates a esta señorita de ésa forma, acaso no te educaron bien? –señaló a Candy con el artefacto, esperando respuesta.

-¿Qué te importa lo que ella me hizo? –ella volvió amenazar y el hizo movimiento de cubrirse

-¡Elige bien tus palabras, Jedi!

-No me digas así… -dijo un poco avergonzado, diciendo entre dientes.

-Disculpe… ¿usted quién es? –preguntó Candy entre la acalorada discusión, a lo que la chica sonrió ampliamente para atenderla.

-Soy…

-Es mi tía. –contestó Terry, Candy no se tragaba tal cosa.

-Soy Lena, tía lejana de este chiquillo irreverente. –A Candy se le hizo conocida, inclinó la cabeza tratando de distinguirla, pero ella misma se quitó las gafas.

-¿¡Eleanor Baker!? ¡¿Terry tiene como tía a… a…la famosa actriz americana Eleanor Baker?! –Terry puso los ojos en blanco, la chica… o mejor dicho, la actriz que aparentaba unos frescos treinta y pocos años sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo al encantar las cámaras.

-La misma, mucho gusto.

Continuará…

* * *

**O. 0! **


	11. Dí que te gusto

**Hola chicas. Sii se que estamos atrasandonos un poco con las entregas, pero dejenme les cuento que solamente puedo accesar por las noches últimamente, el trabajo me tiene un poco agobiada y pues bueno... Tengo el tiempo reducido, pero no se preocupen, que aquí está el capítulo.**

**Nos quedamos en que apareció la cuñada! Bueno, Lena, o Eleanor Baker, ahora como cuñada de todas nosotras jeje. Gracias por sus porras, sus comentarios, valen mucho para mí. **

**Recuerden, cada semana aquí me hayan. Sin más, pongámonos a leer.**

**Les gustó, comment, please! :3**

* * *

**Adaptación de Alexa Bauder**  
**Basado en el dorama Boys Before Flowers (Corea)**  
**éste a su vez, basado en el manga de Yōko Kamio**

**Capítulo XI**

Dí que te gusto

Candy contó todo lo sucedido a Lena, quien pacientemente le escuchaba no sin las propias interrupciones de Terry, quien tuvo que soportar estoicamente revivir los hechos. Lena tomaba agraciadamente de la taza de café, porque según ella detestaba el té, eso sin soltar el sable de luz que le confería un poder sobre Terry. "Jedi" le decía cada que quería y de no ser porque el tema era delicado, Candy podía habérsele escapado alguna risilla. Al poco rato llegaron Archie, Stear y Anthony para cenar deliciosamente y festejar la llegada de la extraña tía.

-El Joven amo no tiene apetito –anunció el Mayordomo, aunque desde las escaleras se escuchó al propio Terry.

-¡No es que no tenga hambre, me rehúso! –Lena puso los ojos en blancos y con todo pulmón reprochó:

-¡Da igual, un día sin cena no te va a matar! –regresó su sonrisa a sus invitados de honor, como dijo- Pues entonces, sin rabietas en la mesa, brindemos, por que mañana nos espera un gran día.

-¿Qué gran día? –preguntó Archie

-¿Ustedes están de acuerdo con todo este embrollo? –no sabían que contestar en específico.

-Yo solo se que no quiero que haya un rompimiento en el F4

-Yo tampoco, -siguió Archie- sin embargo, comprendo a Terry. –miró disimuladamente a Anthony que suspiró mirando el plato. – Aunque, ha sido demasiado duro.

-¿Y tú que dices, Candy?

-Yo no quiero que rompan, ni que Anthony sea expulsado de ningún lugar.

-¿Anthony?

-Candy no debe pagar por mi error.

-Pues ya está resuelto, cada quien a su manera ha expresado que esta situación es una estupidez, así que vamos a darle un arreglo.

-¿Y cómo vas a logar eso?

-Ya verás, Archie. Coman, van a necesitar mucha fuerza, y hoy tenemos ventaja, ya que Terry se ha puesto a huelga de hambre, pues que coma orgullo. ¡Salud!

-Salud… -dijeron desconcertados los demás.

Esto sucedía mientras que en el piso de arriba, un estómago estaba a punto de comerse a su dueño por el apetito.

Candy no comprendía el interés de Lena por solucionar todo esto, y ella pudo leerlo en su mirada, en su timidez cuando se despidieron.

-Te preguntas quién rayos soy yo para ayudarte, ¿no?- Candy asintió- Soy alguien que quiere ver feliz a Terry y no quiero por nada del mundo que pierda a sus amigos. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para alguien como nosotros obtenerlos? No te imaginas. ¿Conociste a la "Duquesa" que tiene por madre? –dijo esto dándole el aire de sarcasmo al título, graciosamente.

-Sí, la conozco

-Pues ya habrás sentido el frío que emana, no es personal, oh, claro que no; pero ella tiene la firme y errónea idea de que alguien de la realeza no necesita de amigos. Necesita de contactos, de intereses. Vaya mentalidad, lo sé. Pero yo estoy aquí para que Terry pueda tener lo que cualquier chico se merece. Gracias a ti puedo ver a un sobrino más humano, estoy enterada de lo que ha pasado los últimos días, y me has dejado en claro que tu intención no fue lastimarlo.

-No fue intención –repitió.

-Y si la amistad es importante, el amor es una necesidad.

-¿Eh?

-Tu solo sigue la corriente. Nos vemos mañana.

_Necesitamos hablar, por favor._

Terry recibió el mensaje de Anthony en su celular cuando escuchó que todos se retiraban y ahora se encontraba en la sala privada de cine de la Mansión Grandchester. Delgado y alto, Anthony estaba recargado con las manos en los bolsillos en uno de los pilares romanos que lucía el lugar, con toda la suntuosidad que merecía tal testigo de infancias y adolescencias. Al fondo, _Back to the future _se proyectaba, Michel J. Fox gritaba por la supuesta muerte del "Doc".

-¿Cuántas veces hemos visto esta película? Al menos quince veces, desde que Lena nos la puso a los cuatro. –Terry guardó silencio a distancia volteando a ver ahora a la escena, Michael se montaba al DeLorean desesperado, huyendo. – Te pido disculpas por lo que pasó. Pero…

-¿Te atreves a decir un _Pero_?

-Pero, te pido que la dejes ir.

-Dejar ir a Candy… Y ¿por qué tendría que ser así, que harás si no?

-La cuidaré, de todas formas.

-Iniciaste bien eso, ¿no? –ambos no se habían mirado, fue hasta ese instante en que Anthony giró a el.

-La cuidaré, si es que tú te has arrepentido.

-¿Sabes Anthony? Si fueras tú el amigo que recordara que han sido diecisiete veces las que hemos visto esta trilogía juntos, deseando tener una máquina del tiempo, no estaríamos discutiendo esto. –Terry cerró los puños y alcanzó a oír a Anthony antes de marcharse.

-Sigo deseando tener una.

-Yo también.

Terry ya había dispuesto de su plan, se haría como se tendría que ser; por eso al otro día tenía al otro lado de la línea en altavoz al director del San Pablo, aquel hombre inquebrantable que no podía creer que estuviese llamándole el mismo heredero de Mercers' para pedir lo inaudito. ¿Por qué tendría que expulsar a una chica becada y al sobresaliente Anthony Brower del Colegio?

-Es fácil, Profesor Richardson. Usted recibió órdenes de sus superiores, ¿quién podría rebatírmelas? Para cuando mi padre lo sepa, si es que lo llega a saber, será tema viejo, ¿usted cree que el pierde tiempo en estos detalles?

-Quien pierde tiempo eres tú, Jedi. –se escuchó a Lena del otro lado, obviamente con el director.

-¡Tú!

-Así es, cariño. ¿Quién te crees tú para amedrentar al honorable personal del Colegio? ¡Tengo mucho que reprochar a tu educación!

-¡Correré al Director!

-¡Bravo, hazlo! Y me quedaré yo como directora, ¿o prefieres que lo haga tu madre? Ella se comerá el Club de Drama y yo me haré cargo de que graduarte sea más difícil que el maratón Ironman. –Terry refunfuñó.

-¡Aaaashh!

-Los veo en quince minutos en la casa.

-No puedo, tengo ensayo en el Club, voy saliendo.

-Te quedas donde estás, llevaré a los chicos; por un día sin Hamlet Shakespeare no resucitará.

Archie, Stear, Candy y Anthony fueron llevados por Lena en cuanto llegaron al Colegio, de nuevo, en la residencia Grandchester, y sin la duquesa en ella, Lena era dueña y ama de todo; los sirvientes con cariño le servían con una sonrisa, ella les dedicaba siempre un "gracias" y un "¿Podrías, por favor?". Con el temido sable en mano, Archie, Stear y Anthony se sorprendían que aún tuviera esa reliquia con la que jugaban al "_Yo…Soy tu madre"_.

-Bien Terry, ¿qué es lo que más detesto de un hombre?

-Que sea egoísta.

-¿Qué mas? –se paseaba en la estancia y Terry recordaba.

-Que sea orgulloso.

-Sí, correcto. Y el último.

-Irresponsable.

-¿Qué es un hombre que usa su poder para su propio fin e interés, arruinando a los demás?

-Un hombre egoísta –aceptó.

-¿Qué es un hombre que no puede aceptar el error de un amigo?  
-Un hombre orgulloso.

-¿ Y el que se cierra a su realidad sin aceptar las consecuencias?

-Un hombre irresponsable.

-Pues creo que estás cumpliendo con cada uno de los requisitos, y ese no es el hombre que he tratado de formar, ni el que tu padre es. Por tu madre ni hablaré.

-Lena…

-Tema aparte, tema aparte –agitó la mano y empezó a dar movimientos Jedi, el láser hizo ruidos.- Por eso, haremos una competencia justa. ¡Vamos a jugar! –se emocionó, mientras los demás se miraban incrédulos, los sirvientes hicieron traer una tómbola con bolas en ella.

-¿Qué es esto? No somos unos niños.

-¡Pues así se están comportando todos! –Los señaló pero su humor regresó cuando activó el aire haciendo flotar las pelotas dentro de la tómbola.- Aquí hay ciertos deportes los cuales tendrán que ejecutar Terry y Anthony. Dos de tres juegos ganados, decide. Tendrán tres días de preparación.

-¿Quieres decir que al ganar yo, ellos se irán?

-No te confíes, Terry. –por fin había hablado Candy.

-A ti nadie te habló. –dicho esto, Terry recibió un sablazo ligero en la cabeza.

-Compórtate. Ahora, los involucrados en los hechos, pasen por favor por su pelota. –Candy y Anthony se levantaron y en fila esperaron. Archie aclaró la garganta a un muy tranquilo Terry, señalándole que fuera.

-¿Yo? ¿Estoy involucrado, yo?

-¿Claro, quién más? –dijo Archie.

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí, tu! –dijeron todos al unísono.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –acomodándose la gabardina muy digno tomó su turno primero. Desactivó y activó de nuevo el aire y luego con una palanca hizo pasar la pelota más próxima que absorbiera y dejarla rodar por el pequeño tobogán. Así, pasó Anthony y por último Candy.

-Aquí tengo los tres deportes que realizarán, abriremos de uno en uno

El Mayordomo acercó una caja de madera en repujado y ahí Lena guardó cada pelota plástica que contenía el resultado de igual orden que fueron sustraídas. Todos esperaron a que con paciencia abriera la primera por la mitad y dictara el primer juego.

-Señores y Señorita, la primera competencia es: Carrera de caballos.

Reacciones encontradas produjo esto, pues ambos contrincantes tenían experiencia en montar, ¿pero cuál de ellos era más hábil con la velocidad?

Los preparativos empezaron, los entrenadores tenían previsto el caballo que cada participante usaría, pero hubo un giro sorpresivo.

-No montaré a Theodora. –le dijo a un atónito entrenador cuando éste la llevó ante Terry- Necesito a Júpiter, él es más veloz.

-Pero… Júpiter había sido pedido ya por el joven amo Brower.

-Infórmale entonces que lo he pedido yo, Júpiter no ha sido tocado por él los últimos ocho meses, los dos me pertenecen. –el hombre estaba confundido, no sabía cómo pedir eso al otro amo.

-Tomaré a Theodora. –Llegó Anthony, vestido solo con jeans y la chaqueta, sin el casco ni los guantes propios para montar, muy contrario a Terry que estaba listo para la montura.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si tú tomas a Júpiter, yo tomaré a Theodora. Caballo por caballo, así es como has querido. -Terry meditó un momento, Júpiter venía acercándose con su respectivo cuidador. Tan grande y fuerte, un pura sangre color azabache, gallardo y pesado, pero a la vez, ligero en su carrera.

-De acuerdo. –intercambiaron caballos y Terry inmediatamente lo montó dando una breve carrera alrededor. Sin embargo, Anthony regresó a Theodora a su cabina y ahí le dio de comer el mismo.

-Oiga amo… -Terry escuchó a un tímido muchacho acercarse cuando en una de sus vueltas, a regañadientes, había podido hacer parar a Júpiter, que resultó ser testarudo y bravo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No cree que… Está siendo muy brusco con el pobre animal? Digo… es que… Mientras más le atizan, más se rebela, y pos… tan solo es una carrera de amistad. Ese animal siempre ha sido así de terco, no entiende de razones, no más las del amo Brower. –Terry se guardó el comentario que le tenía deparado, puesto que el muchacho no estaba al tanto por lo que veía, sólo soltó otro fuetazo al caballo y emprender otra carrera, no sin que lo tirara varias veces.

En la fecha estimada, no eran los establos de Mercers' lo que Candy, Patty y Annie esperaban para una carrera de caballos, sino un hipódromo, pero Lena había dispuesto que fuera en campo y montaña. Los estudiantes del Colegio estaban presentes apoyando obviamente a Terry, en una disputa que no pareciera tener mayor ventaja especial para alguno. Eliza hacia acto de presencia vestida apropiadamente, con esas ropas tan caras y su solícita amiga Jen a su lado. Tom, por su parte, daba el apoyo a Candy, aunque como ella le hubiese pedido, se mantuviera a distancia, no quería que por ningún motivo la resolución de todo esto recayera sobre él.

-Stear, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades?

-Ambos son buenos Patty, pero… -entrecerró los ojos acomodándose las gafas ocasionales.

-¿Pero qué?

-Ambos han montado desde que eran niños, Terry en montaña. Anthony es experto en caza, aun cuando tenía once años, aunque haya dejado de practicarla, nadie le ha podido ganar.

-¡Candy, eso significa que tiene velocidad y habilidad, hay buenas probabilidades! –dijo entusiasmada Annie.

-Pero han cambiado de caballos –suspiró Lena- Veamos qué nos tienen. –Avanzó a la orilla, ahí en el lugar de honor junto a los demás. Cuando Terry y Anthony llegaron imponentes en caballo con su respectivo atuendo, Candy sintió el corazón palpitar fuertemente. –Stear, Archie: Den la salida.

Los parientes se acercaron y dieron la señal. Luego de una vuelta por el rodeo, los caballos levantaron polvo para iniciar la carrera.

En los establos, todos estaban a la espera, en la carrera, cada quien tomaba ventaja de vez en cuando. Si no era Anthony, era Terry que presionaba a Júpiter para seguir. Una decisión que tendría que tomar el heredero sería el ir por el sendero más accidentado, que sin embargo, mostraba un claro atajo permitido, de otra forma, no podría ganar con la recién delantera sacada por Anthony metros atrás.

Momentos después, esperanzados a que el primero en llegar sería el experimentado Anthony, a quien vieron fue a Terrence cruzar la línea de meta. Todo el colegio estaba feliz, Archie y Stear estaban asombrados, anotándose un logro para su amigo, que nunca había podido vencer a Anthony a caballo. Las chicas eran las preocupadas, mientras que Lena no tenía más que dar una justa victoria a vista de todos.

-Hice lo que pude con Theodora, no me hubiese permitido forzarla más, es la yegua favorita de Terry. Es de Terry y con eso es suficiente para no pedirle más. –Anthony acarició el hocico de la yegua cariñosamente, Lena admiraba su belleza, blanca como la nieve, fuerte y mansa.

-Júpiter no tuvo la misma suerte. – comentó tristemente. Anthony fue de inmediato al establo correspondiente, Júpiter sufría por el esfuerzo y estaba condenado a no volver a correr jamás. Terry estaba visiblemente afectado, gritando al doctor que hiciera lo imposible por salvarlo. Anthony atravesó el cerco y fue con el animal, tranquilizándolo en sus últimos momentos, susurrándole. Lena se acercó a su sobrino.

-Ganaste la carrera, más no la competencia Terry. Y espero que esto te haya enseñado algo, que de algo haya valido el esfuerzo de Júpiter. Piensa que pudo haber sido Theodora.

Terry salió de ahí, y solamente estando solo pudo permitirse desvanecerse en el suelo sucio de un rincón, lamentándose la pérdida del sangre pura, sintiéndose inútil y aún más perdedor que nadie. Resistió fuertemente los ojos húmedos hasta que una lágrima se le resbaló, misma que limpió con furia y sin darse por vencido se levantó para dejar de causarse lástima. Iba a ser una enseñanza muy dura para él no obtener todo lo que quería.

Al día siguiente, de nuevo estaban reunidos para revelar la suerte de Anthony, misma que no sería tan afortunada dado al resultado: Carrera de autos. Todos habían quedado mudos, aunque en el rostro de Terry se hubiese dibujado una leve sonrisa. Las tenía todas de ganar, si Anthony no participaba, simplemente se sumaría una victoria y tendría ganada toda la competición.

-¿Estás muy contento, no es así? –preguntó Lena a la hora de la cena.

-No te imaginas cuánto. A final de cuentas, es algo que él eligió, fue su suerte.

-Sabes que no creo en la suerte, es creo yo, una señal.

-¡De que la justicia prevalece!

-Pues que te aproveche tu justicia. –Lena, conocida por ser impulsiva, pero siempre justa se levantó para inclinar la cabeza de Terry hacia la sopa que el mismo probaba e irse.

El calor le envolvía y su vista periférica se inundaba de llamas furiosas que consumían los retorcidos hierros del auto que atrapaban a sus padres. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado, tendría cuatro años, si no es que menos; el lloraba llamando a su madre, a su padre, pero nadie en la solitaria noche le respondía. No pudo moverse de la orilla de la carretera hasta que llegara la ambulancia y viera que dentro del auto en el que unos momentos antes había visto a sus padres reír, no quedaba nadie. O nada reconocible a lo que un niño tuviera la capacidad de entender.

Era Anthony, que en sus constantes pesadillas se hallaba nuevamente en ese sitio, como años atrás, solo; y como había sido desde entonces poco después de la adolescencia, completamente solo sin que nadie respondiera a sus preguntas, sin que nadie le calmara el ansia de la culpabilidad, ni si quiera Felicity; ya que él necesitaba escucharlo de alguien que como el, hubiese sufrido el abrupto abandono.

El sudor le recorría el cuerpo, la sensación de caer al abismo lo despertó y para su pesar, la pesadilla no cambiaba mucho a esta su realidad: a la de estar sin su presencia, al de no verlos ni escucharlos jamás y que en las habitaciones contiguas no hubiera nadie que lo auxiliara. Podría ahogarse ahí mismo y encontrarían su cuerpo hasta el día siguiente. Se obligó a calmarse a sí mismo como siempre, teniendo muy presente que algún día, tenía que volver a tomar en sus manos el volante de un auto y que esta vez, a gran velocidad, tendría que ganar no solo a favor de Candy, también para él.

Terry se encontraba bastante confiado en esta carrera, pero no por eso, dejó de visitar las pistas que la familia de Stear había prestado. Cada auto se encontraba en óptimas condiciones para ser usado y el hacía gala de ser experto en esto. No en balde tantos juegos con quien sin duda alguna era el mejor de los cuatro en esto: Stear Cornwell.

-¿Checaste todo? –preguntó su amigo antes de dar el último recorrido de ensayo.

-Sí, sí, todo.

-No aceleres demasiado Terry, recuerda lo que te pasa, en una curva puedes perderlo todo, hablo en serio.

-Stear, ¿cuántas veces hemos hecho esto?

-Muchas, pero entonces, era solo un juego, y tenías la mente despejada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que hasta ahora no has pensado claro. –Terry si más, arrancó haciendo que se echara atrás Stear, ganando velocidad inmediatamente, ante los ojos de Candy y Anthony que solo estaban como espectadores, y eso lo tenía muy en cuenta él, que a pesar de las circunstancias, se encontraban juntos, como si no les diera vergüenza. Pero claro, cual vergüenza, si se habían burlado de él y ella siempre iba estar de lado de Anthony. Esos pensamientos le habían ganado derrapar por una curva y que emergencias acudieran a su rescate. Nada grave, Terry salió por su propio pie furioso y gritando a medio mundo por el incidente. Mal rayo le partiera.

De nuevo, el Colegio se centraba en una sola cosa, todos los presentes tenían sus apuestas definitivamente en Terry, Anthony apenas quizá se presentaría. Candy buscó a éste antes de la competencia haciéndolo desistir, ella sabía cuánto sufrimiento esto le causaría, lo difícil que era para el.

-No tienes que hacerlo – La puerta estaba cerrada detrás de ella mientras el se preparaba con guantes y chamarra.

-Necesito. –ella no tenía palabras más que pudiera arreglar todo esto. Anthony se acercó con esa sonrisa que todo le solucionaba- Quita esa cara, haré lo mejor posible.

-Pero tú…

-¿Se puede? -preguntó Stear en la puerta, Candy salió para darles oportunidad. – Oye, vas hacerlo, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Sabes que puedes parar cuando quieras, incluso si estás a la mitad de la pista, puedes hacerlo, esto no es tan importante.

-Lo es, Stear. Pareciera que no, pero es hora de enfrentarme a mis fantasmas, esta es una buena oportunidad. Gracias de todos modos –sonrió ampliamente, como si a lo que se enfrentara no fuera otra que encarar sus más profundos miedos- Necesitaba escuchar eso.

Al salir, ahí estaba Tom, muy decidido a apoyarlos sin importarle el qué dirían en su clase.

-Granuja, te dije que…

-No me importa Candy. –declaró Tom, con una voz que empezaba a cambiarle y que se escuchaba tan decidida. – Si te vas tú, me voy yo contigo.

-No digas eso, mis problemas no te conciernen.

-De no ser por ti y Mercers' yo no estaría aquí, y si Mercers' te expulsa, yo no quiero quedarme. Es por honor.

-Tonto –Candy lo abrazó negando, su hermano estaba mostrando totalmente su lealtad de forma inaudita, no era lo que ella quería, pero había descubierto en Tom el carácter que poco a poco se iba formando en él.

-Vamos a tomar un lugar

Archie había estado callado al lado de Terry, ayudándolo en su preparación, igualmente en los vestidores.

-Me sorprende que sigas en esto, sabiendo que le afecta profundamente, Anthony es tu amigo.

-También tuyo, y estás aquí apoyándome.

-No con esto.

-Responsabilidad: hacerte cargo de las consecuencias. Estamos pagando lo que a cada quien le corresponde. –Archie asintió dándole pesadamente la razón.

-Vamos pues.

Al salir Terry, las chicas, Tom Anthony y Stear estaban en el otro lado del pasillo, listos para salir. Anthony fue a Candy a quién besó en la frente con un suave abrazo, ella quedó inmóvil ante el gesto de afecto. ¿Quién se creìa que era? Eran tres veces que se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué…?

-Candy, parece tonto, pero esta es nuestra única oportunidad para ganar.

-No entiendo, Anthony…

-Yo sí.

_Perdóname, Terry. Solo trato de protegerla._

El banderazo dio inicio a la competencia, Candy se tapaba los ojos y sus amigos, esta vez, no estaban tan animados, la preocupación por que ese vehículo blanco arrancara estaba al borde, pero había salido airoso sin dudar.

_"__Sin embargo, te pido que la dejes ir."_

Terry no pudo creer que su amigo llegara a decirle tal cosa.

_La cuidaré, de todas formas._

_¿Qué quieres perder, Terry?_

Le había preguntado en las Islas, cuando jugaban voley y Anthony colgaba la pulsera de Candy. Quizá el ya tenía un plan, quizá ya se veían desde entonces… La curva fue demasiado pronunciada y el la había tomado tarde, el vehículo empezó a girar e intentó mantenerse sino dentro del camino, al menos no chocar contra algo que le hiciera despedir fuego. Un golpe fuerte lo hizo girar más rápidamente, luego un golpe contra algo hizo que por fin se detuviera. El impacto había sido más escandaloso de que realmente era, simplemente había encontrado una pila de llantas que amortiguara la velocidad. Terry estaba fuera de la pista y Anthony cruzaba ahora la línea de meta. ¿De dónde había salido?

El Colegio estaba sorprendido, Candy y sus amigas brincaban de emoción y Stear y Archie estaban satisfechos por una victoria personal de su otro amigo. Estaba sonriente y no por una carrera, era algo entre su pasado y el.

* * *

-El día de hoy destaparemos la última bola. –el Mayordomo se acercó con la elegante caja, Lena sacó el resultado de su interior, su mirada no pudo ser disimulada, hasta ella misma suspiró enseñando a todos lo que el papel decía.- Carrera de nado.

-¿Qué?, no, no, no. Yo no haré eso.

-Pues gana Anthony, si tú te retiras, eso pasa. –Terry no estaba de acuerdo, sus amigos estaban en un entredicho.

-Yo tomaré su lugar. –anuncio Archie.- Si Lena me lo permite. –ella pensó un momento.

-Me parece bien. –contestó. Terry sonrió sorprendido por el ofrecimiento. -¿Todos de acuerdo? –todos asintieron, a Anthony ya le daba igual contra quien fuera a competir.

-Yo no. –Habló Candy decidida- No me parece justo que Anthony tuviera que subir a un auto y Terry no toque el agua. Así que yo tomaré el lugar de Anthony.

-Candy, ¿estás segura? Competirás contra Archie.

-¿Eso qué? ¿Solo por que soy una chica no puedo ganar? Nado desde que era una niña en ríos, y… No lo sabían hasta ahora, pero el Colegio me está considerando para representarlo en las Estatales. –Todos quedaron sorprendidos, ese era un as bajo la manga, Lena sonrió satisfecha y feliz.

-Que sea una competencia doble. –sugirió Stear.- Archie y yo contra Anthony y Candy.

-¡Que así sea, me gusta este espíritu de compañerismo! Sin más por el momento, prepárense, esta es la última batalla decisiva.

Para nadie estaba siendo fácil esta situación, solo para Anthony, que viendo su falta, para el reflejaba una esperanza de perdón. Stear se había ofrecido con la intención de alargar el momento, no podría hacer nada bajo una victoria por default, las cosas iban a quedar peor, así que nada como el tiempo para apaciguar el desenlace que fuera. Para Archie, no era fácil perdonar lo que hizo Anthony, lo apreciaba, sí, lo bastante para estar en desacuerdo por su actitud. Para el era ese tipo de cosas que estaban prohibidas, y que eran una gran ofensa y aunque no había sido contra el, algo de Kim estaba en esto. El la había invitado al viaje con la esperanza de que congeniaran, pero los hechos fueron totalmente otros.

Los entrenamientos duraban horas, Terry los quemaba hasta que los Cornwell se rebelaran y pararan. Para Candy y Anthony era más fácil centrarse en los tiempos y resistencia, ambos hacían un buen equipo. La noche anterior Candy para calmar sus nervios había dado un breve paseo por la manzana de la casa de Annie, la noche era fría y de regreso las luces de un coche la deslumbraron. No dio importancia, pero de el salió una silueta que le pareció conocida. Aunque Terry se hubiese cortado el cabello, podía seguir distinguiéndolo, era el quien se dirigía a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan noche? –preguntó como siempre en su tono Terry, pero esta vez no discutiría, si es que a eso venía.

-Tú, ¿qué haces en estos lugares?, no son tuyos.

-Te podrías resfriar, ¿por qué tienes el cabello húmedo?

-Tomé una ducha, vengo de entrenar.

-Realmente quieres ganar.

-No nos queda de otra. –Terry notó esa inclusión de Anthony tan vehementemente que casi le duele.

-¿Por qué Anthony?

-¿Por qué no? –encaró Candy, dándole a demostrar que Anthony era alguien tan valioso como para hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

-Candy, por favor… -su voz cambió de pronto, no fue dura sino al contrario, extendió un brazo a ella para tomarla y abrazarla contra el, cerrado los ojos y hablarle quedamente – Aún tenemos oportunidad –Candy sintió que sus piernas no resistirían, la imponencia de su cuerpo cálido y alto la aturdieron sopesando el hecho que Terry le estaba pidiendo que desistiera- Dí que te gusto. Dilo solo una vez y todo será olvidado. Mañana cancelaré todo y volverá a ser como antes, mejor que antes. Una vez, solamente.

Candy no pudo detener sus recuerdos en la cabeza, tanto los buenos como los malos. Dolían tanto que se resistió a sollozar y firmemente se apartó de el. Terry abrió los ojos sorprendido, se le iba de sus brazos.

-Lo siento, Terry. No puedo decírtelo.

-Candy… Te… te estoy rogando. –ella desvió la mirada

-Lo siento mucho.

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo, estás desperdiciando tu última oportunidad.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué tú, Candy? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú quien me gustara? Mañana, pase lo que pase, por más que me pidas, no cederé. Aunque ruegues, no me ocuparé más de ti.

-Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-Que sea lo que tenga que ser.

-Estoy de acuerdo

-Sin arrepentimientos, Candy.

-Sin arrepentimientos –Candy hablaba en un susurro, vio partir a Terry en su auto quedándose ella en la fría noche convenciéndose a sí misma que nunca se arrepentiría de esto. Que era lo mejor, que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Nunca, nunca se iba arrepentir, que el Cielo le diera fuerzas para que nunca ocurriera. No podía ceder ante un Terry que había demostrado estar dispuesto a destruir a su propio amigo, aunque fuera por ella, mucho menos por eso.

Para el gran día todo estuvo dispuesto desde la mañana. Era un sábado cuando más de la mitad del colegio se dio cita en la alberca olímpica techada de las instalaciones. Eliza, como otras veces, animaba ridículamente con Jen a Terry.

-¡Es tu fin, huérfana, serás echada! –estaba eufórica, Patty tenía ganas de cachetearla, pero Candy le pedía paciencia y no darle la importancia que no merecía.

-Pues aquí estamos –suspiró Terry- no hay plazo que no se pague ni deuda que se deje ir –Lena rodó los ojos al llegar de su brazo.

-Oh, Terry, nunca se te han dado los refranes. –De no ser porque aún no entendía la lección y estaba en su idea de hacer pagar, hubiese sido una oportunidad para pellizcar su mejilla, aunque a el eso le desesperara.-Tomemos asiento con las chicas – Terry así lo hizo, aunque no le dirigiera una sola mirada a Candy.

-¿Están todos listos? –preguntó Lena cuando vio a los competidores salir de los vestidores, en cuanto se dio el disparo de salida, Anthony y Stear se sumergieron en las aguas.

Rápidamente Anthony tomó ventaja, Anthony tenía buen ritmo. Terry miró un momento a su tía y luego a la alberca, se resistía a girar a su lado izquierdo, donde estaba Candy igualmente absorta.

Cuánto había crecido Terrence. Apenas unos años era un niño pequeño que gustaba de jugar a los barcos en su alberca, cuando era más suyo que de nadie cuando estaban juntos. Antes de aquel incidente que lo traumatizara hasta hoy, imposibilitándolo a cumplir con este desafío. Cuánto había crecido ya, como para estar hoy, disputando por el cariño de una chica especial que por fin había llegado a su vida, celoso de su amigo. Niño y hombre a la vez, había llegado el momento para que Terry madurara.

Candy y Archie esperaban la última vuelta, Candy saltó primero gracias al esfuerzo de Anthony, a Archie le costó unos metros igualarla. El último tramo estaba realmente parejo, una brazada de delantera para Archie, luego dos para Candy, atravesaron la primera mitad, luego faltaba ni un metro para que terminaran…

Las luces bajaron y todo quedó en penumbra, en el último momento nadie había visto quien había ganado, todos estaban confundidos y frustrados, nunca se habría de saber el resultado. Las luces llegaron justo después de esto. Lena vio a Terry dar la vuelta para salir de la alberca techada, había sido el quien diera el último golpe sorpresa a todo esto.

-Así termina todo.

-¿Cómo Lena? No hubo un ganador

-Es lo que tu piensas, Archie – todos, excepto Terry salieron juntos – Esta fue una victoria condonada. No se expulsa a nadie de ningún lado, depende de ustedes perdonar con el corazón. ¿Qué dices, Archie?

-Anthony, hiciste lo mejor –confesó su amigo- Todo olvidado por mi parte, asumiste como los mejores.

-Gracias Archie. – dándose la mano dieron por terminada la rencilla, aunque hubiese sido mejor para todos ver esto de parte de Terry.

-Candy, de verdad que eres una gran nadadora.

-Gracias, tu también Archie.

-Me da gusto que todo terminara tan bien, chicos, ¿irán a ver a Terry? Los llevo.

-Yo me quedo un poco más –fue entendible por parte de Anthony, esperar un poco para otro acercamiento. Annie y Patty tuvieron que partir.

-Candy, te agradezco tanto.

-A ti –sonrió sonrojada- Nadie se hubiese ocupado de este asunto tan bien como tu.

-Quisiera pedirte algo.

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-¿Lo que yo quiera? –Candy se paró en seco mirándolo sospechosa.-Tengamos una cita. Solamente tu y yo.

Continuará…

* * *

**Uuuy... ¡Una cita formal! ¿Quién te viera, Anthony? **

**¿Creen que ella acepte?**


	12. Soy Feliz si tú lo eres

**Hola, estamos otra vez con un capítulo más de estos dos tórtolos. La vez pasada estábamos en que... ¿Aceptó o no la cita Candy?, bueno solo hay una forma de saberlo. A leer!**

**Gracias a todas por sus comments, sus porras y demás. Y no se vayan sin leer las últimas lineas, porque ahora si, ¡viene la sorpresa!**

* * *

**Adaptación de Alexa Bauder**  
**Basado en el dorama Boys Before Flowers (Corea)**  
**éste a su vez, basado en el manga de Yōko Kamio**

**Capítulo XII**

Soy feliz si tú lo eres

Terry rodaba entre sus manos un cubo rubik sentado a la orilla de su cama, con un baúl abierto lleno de juguetes y mantas. Stear y Archie entraron en silencio, observándolo.

-Me sorprendiste allá afuera. Nos diste una lección. –apresuró Archie, a lo que el mismo Terry negó, sin apartar la mirada del objeto. -¿Por qué, Terry?

-Por ser siempre el primero. –parientes se miraron entre sí, sin encontrar en cada quien una explicación, así que esperaron a que Terry siguiera hablando.- Este cubo me lo regaló Anthony, el era un master armándolo y él me enseñó. Cuando hubo un concurso en la escuela él lo dejó para que yo lo hiciera y gané. –Lo dejó sobre la cama y buscó algo en el baúl, sacó una caña de pescar pequeña, de juguete- El me enseñó a esperar pacientemente en la pesca cuando éramos adolescentes y en aquél campamento, gané el pez más grande.

-Fueron méritos propios –tranquilizó Archie

-Que sin el, no hubiera podido conseguir. -Luego, de una bolsa de papel arrugada, extendió su contenido sobre el colchón, Archie y Stear observaron perplejos los restos de madera con cuerdas y resortes viejos y oxidados de lo que alguna vez había sido un robot- Yo se lo rompí, y nunca terminé de componerlo. Ahora Júpiter tampoco está.

-Fue tu forma de recompensar –sonrió Stear, Terry sonrió para sí, nostálgico.

-Amigo… -el puño de Archie le golpeó cariñosamente el hombro, Stear se abalanzó sobre el en un abrazo efusivo y fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

-¡Terry, hermano!

-¡Ey!

Lena al escuchar esto detrás de la puerta supo que Terry había avanzado un paso más, y que por el momento, su trabajo estaba hecho, pero no se marcharía aún, no dejaría que ninguna sombra manchara la luz del día.

Por la mañana siguiente Candy salía de casa temprano cuando Anthony pasó por ella en la motocicleta, se sonrieron y marcharon rumbo al Covent Garden. Ahí miraron las flores que a Candy tanto le atraían, las rosas, margaritas y más allá, narcisos blancos y amarillos.

-Me gustan esos –dijo Candy.

-Los narcisos crecen solos. –tomó uno ofreciéndoselo, ella sonrió observando que solo por cada tallo había un brote de ellos. –Sin embargo, por sí solos tienen su atractivo y son fuertes. Llevemos este. –La encargada lo tomó de Candy para envolverlo en unos bonitos papel y listón.

-¡Buenas tardes, dormilón! –cantó Stear al llegar con Archie a la recámara de Terry, éste se envolvió en la cobija tapándose por completo.

-¡El clima está mejor que nunca! –aunque la llovizna no cesaba, eso Terry lo presentía y se removió aún más luchando por no perder las sábanas que sus amigos jalaban.

-¿Con que quieres quedarte ahí, eh? Muy bien, nosotros disfrutaremos de este domingo, así como lo están haciendo Candy y Anthony.

-Sí, por supuesto, en su "cita" –enfatizó Archie.- Los dos, por las calles húmedas y las rosas fragantes bañadas de rocío –recitó en tono orador.- ¿Te los imaginas, Stear?

-Sí, acurrucados en una banca, ella en su brazo… -vieron de reojo a Terry haberse descubierto un poco para escuchar mejor.- ¿Anthony es de los que besan en su primera cita? ¿sabes?

-No lo sé, Candy será quien nos saque de esa duda. ¿Apostamos? –Terry gruñó bajo saliendo disparado de la cama, directo a ducharse.

-¡Nadie apuesta nada, maldita sea! – Los Cornwell sonrieron silenciosos, chocando los cinco.

-Vámonos, con eso es suficiente.

Anthony y Candy después de cenar, fueron al Apple Market, donde turistas y lugareños compraban todo tipo de cosas, el ambiente aun en un tranquilo domingo parecía festivo, Candy se sentía como en feria.

-Mira, las estatuas –señaló a un grupo de ellas blancas y perfectamente fieles a estatura y apariencia de humanos del siglo pasado. -¿Por qué están vestidos así? -Anthony sacó su celular y alistó la cámara

-Covent Garden es de los mercados más antiguos de Londres, aquí inició todo.

-Si es el más antiguo… Supongo que entonces…

-Sí, es propiedad de Mercers'. –Anthony sonrió señalando el lugar mejor para tomarle la foto, Candy hizo un gesto chistoso hacia ellas.

-Ahora tú, gáname. –Anthony hizo la propio, otra pose rara para la posteridad.

-Vamos a aquella dama –Candy se dirigió a la que estaba vestida igualmente a la época, montada en un pedestal con todo y sombrilla. Anthony se alistó de nuevo para otra foto.

-Sonríe, Candy –ella lo hizo y en ese momento, una mano se posó sobre ella, algo se había acercado, era la misma dama hecha estatua quien quería también salir en la foto a su par. Candy dio un gritillo de susto y Anthony capturó todo en video. La estatua sonrió brevemente y se disculpó con un ademán, volviendo a otra pose para quedarse inmóvil nuevamente.

-Pe.. pero… wow. –Anthony sacó un billete y lo depositó en la canastilla que Candy no había percibido, a los pies de ella.

-Son artistas, hay cantidad de estatuas vivientes en esta plaza, te sorprenderás.

-Son increíbles –Candy notó los demás personajes pintados en oro, plata y roca a su alrededor.

-¿Te dan miedo las alturas? –Candy negó

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Segura o me estás mintiendo?

-Depende, solo… Un poquito –hizo un seña con los dedos, sugiriendo una pequeña cantidad entre ellos. Marcharon entonces hacia el río Támesis.

Terry entre la gente pasando lo mejor posible como inadvertido portaba una gabardina negra, simulando comprar manzanas. Anthony miró al extraño que colocaba un canasto enorme frente a su cara, para observarlas, esa altura le pareció familiar. Sonrió desechando una posibilidad remota de que… No, sería una paranoia.

Llegando cerca del río Támesis, el jardín lucía hermoso con las luces tenues que alumbraban los parques, el clima empezaba a enfriar.

-¿Un café? –señaló Anthony al puesto de la calle, Candy negó recordando que esos, precisamente, son los mejores de todos, la lluvia empezó a caer. – Apurémonos para subir ahí, está lloviendo. –Candy lo siguió no sin buscar a la distancia aquel lugar lejano donde Terry la había esperado más de cuatro horas, a punto de una gripe.

-Eye London… -recordó.

-Sí, ¿has estado aquí antes? Yo no. –pronto subieron, y acompañados de gente vieron la vista espectacular de Londres de noche. Anthony estaba sorprendido, Candy solo recordaba. – Candy, ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, claro. Es el poquito miedo que te decía, nada más.

-No te preocupes. –Anthony, despreocupadamente la abrazó para infundirle seguridad, no la había atraído a el, solamente sobaba su hombro animándola a que disfrutara de la panorámica.

Terry esperaba entre la penumbra abajo, en su coche, viendo la noria elevarse lento, pidiendo un deseo: _Date cuenta, Candy_

Candy suspiró, esto ya lo había visto antes, y había tenido otro abrazo, el de Terry enfermo y delirante, llamando su nombre. De pronto, al bajar la vista, en la pared más cercana había un escrito que sobresalía sobre la superficie limpia, ¿quién se había atrevido a tal acto de vandalismo? Leyó por curiosidad.

_Terrence+Candence, 1st. Date_.*

Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, era la letra de Terry, puesto que, adrede, había puesto su nombre mal de tal manera que "ence" era uno solo para ambos nombres, la fecha y la hora exacta, una estrella además. Se recorrió disimuladamente para tapar la evidencia, pero Anthony se dio cuenta de su alejamiento.

-¿A dónde vas, Candy? el recorrido ya terminó, vámonos

-E... Esta bien, sí, vámonos de aquí.

Al salir de la cabina, apresurada entre la gente, jalando a Anthony del brazo notó que éste se detenía.

-Candy, ve esto. No me había dado cuenta.

-¿De qué? –vio el cubículo, ahí estaba. Su nombre en grandes letras bien hechas como anuncio: _Candy_

-No sabía que ahora nombraran los cubículos, este tiene tu nombre.

-¡Qué ocurrencia! Es de locos, llamar los cubículos. Vámonos, vámonos.

Luego de ahí, Anthony condujo de noche hasta su casa.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí, Anthony? – Candy se quitó el casco admirando aquella casa tan bonita y grande.

-Es mi casa. No tengas miedo, Candy. Solo quiero que platiquemos antes de llevarte a casa de Annie.

-Está bien.

Anthony respondió a cada cosa que ella le preguntaba, los cuadros, las cosas, el arte, las fotos. También esas en las que aparecía un joven que no pareciera su padre, mucho menos el Capitán Brower.

-Familia, nadie viene aquí.

-No tienes tampoco a gente a tu servicio, un guardaespaldas, un secretario. –Anthony rió un poco negando

-No, nada de eso. Es más cómodo estar así, porque cuando hay alguien cerca, es todo lo contrario. Voy a preparar algo rápido, toma asiento.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No, claro que no, eres mi invitada.

-Candy fue a la salita, admirando todas esas paredes, en uno de ellos colgaba una foto de una preciosa Felicity, sonriente, irradiando esa chispa de bondad. Se oyó bajo la música que Anthony había puesto.

Cuando éste estuvo en la cocina, pudo ver claramente en la pantalla de seguridad ese auto en London Eye tan parecido al de Terry, y sin duda era el. Ahora estaba en la entrada disputándose por entrar o no. Pateaba las piedras, entraba, se regresaba, gruñía. Anthony sonrió con la indecisión de su amigo, preguntándose qué esperaba para tocar la puerta.

-¿Te gusta el queso?

-Me encanta. –Se hizo un silencio, efectivamente, no había nadie más en la casa. -¿Más cómodo, dijiste? –ambos rieron nerviosamente.

-Sobre todo si estás tú. Si tú estuvieras aquí siempre, no sería incómodo, sería… Sería esta casa cálida, llena de risa.

-¿Yo?

-Sí.

-¿Esto también es queso? –Candy tomó un montículo oscuro, casi negro azuloso.

-Se por qué Terry se ha enamorado de ti. –Captó de nuevo su atención, mirándolo tímidamente. – Porque se ha enamorado de ti, lo sabes. Yo sé por qué.

-¿No, en serio es queso?

-Sí, es queso, aunque no parezca, lo es y sabes que es cierto. Stear y Archie dicen que de no haber sido por Felicity y su supuesto compromiso, yo nunca… Contigo. Hubiese hecho eso.

-Los quesos se pueden confundir.

-Pero no dejan de ser lo que son. Felicity no está comprometida con alguien, pero eso no importa ya.

-¿Ya no te importa ella? -Anthony suspiró a esa posibilidad.

-No importa como estén las cosas con ella, porque lo que es un hecho, es que tengo que dejarla ir. Y puedo hacer eso gracias a ti.

-¿A mí?

-Sí. –se acercó a Candy buscando su mejilla, pero ella se retrajo lentamente

-¡Este queso tiene hoyitos, como las caricaturas! –Anthony negó, nunca perdía su capacidad de asombro por Candy.

-De cualquier forma, gracias. Es hora de dejarla ir. Dejar ir a mi primer amor.

-Anthony –dijo Candy con la boca llena, pero al tragar rápido se enserió y prosiguió- No importa cuántas veces las personas se separen, si están predestinadas y tienen que estar juntas, no importa la distancia, el tiempo. Se volverán a encontrar. Eso creo. Y… es por eso… -Al fondo inicio un acústico que vibraba en cuerdas y sentimiento, y aunque Candy no pudiera escuchar claramente ni entenderlo, le dio confianza para seguir diciendo su resolución, la que había sacado esa noche.- Es por eso que… Yo también Anthony. Debo dejar ir a mi primer amor. Es hora de dejarte ir.

Terry estaba muy cerca de trepar ese maldito muro, lo haría, el era muy alto, y puso pie para empezar, pero recordó el alambrado electrificado que le esperaría en el tope. Entonces dio un brinco de regreso. ¿Por qué saltar como un ladrón cuando bien podría tocar el timbre? Porque ese timbre parecía el mayor obstáculo que una pared de ladrillos gruesos electrificada. No podía soportar esto, quizá ya había sido demasiado tarde para él.

Subió al auto y arrancó segundos después de que Candy cruzara la puerta de salida del portón. Si, quizá demasiado tarde para el, pero solo por esta noche.

Anthony quedó solo, mirando el narciso olvidado por Candy, con la idea bailando en la cabeza, sopesando el hecho de que esa noche en que le diría adiós a Felicity definitivamente, también tendría que decirle adiós al amor que la había reemplazado por mucho más que un enamoramiento fugaz. A Candy, quien había tratado de sacrificar su felicidad por la de el, entregándolo a Felicity.

Eso pasa todos los días, todas las noches en este mundo. Personas dicen adiós a un sentimiento y sueltan el hilo rojo imaginario del destino que parecía unirlos. Pero él, esa noche, le decía adiós a todo, a la ilusión, los recuerdos y la nueva posibilidad. La misma melodía siguió sonando en el fondo, más fuerte aún, porque el silencio se había vuelto más profundo aún, había invadido de nuevo su casa.

-Y con esta canción, me desprendo de ti…Candy.

* * *

_Juego de rugby. Anthony_

A cada F4 le había llegado el mismo mensaje cuando juntos acompañaban a Terry.

-¿Qué le pasa a este?

-No lo se Terry, es media noche y está muy animado.

-Cree que puede venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer –Stear se rió bajo cuando escuchó esto, puesto que, a pesar de todo, los cuatro estaban más que preparados y equipados en la cancha del San Pablo, Anthony traía la pelota y la ofreció para empezar el juego.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu cita.-dijo agrio Terry.

-Aburrido. Terminé lo que tenía que hacer y a lo siguiente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Así son las citas. ¿Quién de ustedes apostó a mi favor? –Se dirigió a los Cornwell, señaló a Stear- ¿Tu? Archie, págale.

-¡Pero qué…! –Terry se contuvo, porque sus amigos le detuvieron a irse contra Anthony que sonreía alistándose.

-En la cancha, Grandchester. Allá.

Y así fue como más que un juego en equipo, era Terry y Anthony luchando a cuerpo por cada saque, cada encontronazo y tecleo, más allá de conseguir la pelota, estaban peleando sobre el pasto en el último marcaje. Archie y Stear no jugaban, solo levantaban uno al otro y evitaban que se hicieran más daño.

-¡Quietos! –Archie trató de alcanzar a Terry que estaba encima de Anthony.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a Candy?!

-¡Anthony, deja de decir estupideces!

-Lo que un hombre debe hacer, aprovechar la oportunidad. –sonrió con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Este rubio quiere morir! –Archie no logró parar a Terry que se le fue a puñetazos.

-¡Maldito! –Lanzó uno, luego otro, otro más hasta que la sangre de Brower brotó.

-¡Terry, detente! –lo agarró más fuerte aún Stear, quitándolo de Anthony y Archie arrastrando a éste, fuera del alcance de Terry.

-¡Esto no te importa Terrence, no es tu asunto! ¿O sí? ¡¿O sí?!- gritó Anthony

-¡Con un diantre si lo es, suéltame Stear! ¡No la toques, te lo prohíbo, no le harás daño!

-Vaya, entonces no te has dado por vencido. –Terry quedó helado, dándose cuenta de sus propias palabras. ¿A dónde iba llegar todo esto? – Si no te has arrepentido, ¡entonces ve, haz algo! –Terry se tranquilizó para que Stear lo dejara de sujetar tan fuertemente como lo tenía, tomándole los brazos por la espalda con los propios flexionados hacia arriba.

-¡Tú, eres un loco demente! –se retiró de ahí cojeando, mientras los parientes miraban a Anthony comprendiéndolo todo.

-Terry tiene razón, ¡estás loco! – rió Stear ayudándolos a levantar.

-Nos hubieras avisado, espero que con esto, Terry planeé algo mejor que espiar.

-Lo sé –Anthony se limpió la sangre de la nariz, sonriendo a pesar de todo.

Y Candy, sin poder dormir, recordó lo mejor de Terry, lo vulnerable que se había mostrado a ella pidiéndole aquellas palabras, rogándole. Se vio como una tonta cuando no supo contestar a cada gesto amable que a su modo el había tenido con ella. Las vacaciones, su promesa para con Tom, cuando la alzó entre la multitud cuando fue humillada creyendo en ella. Su celular sonó y quien escuchó en la línea fue a un alarmado Stear que le pedía que acudiese al Hospital Wellington, Candy lo hizo inmediatamente y al cruzar las puertas se dio cuenta de que sería una labor titánica encontrarlos, pero Archie estaba cerca y la apresuró a ir con el.

Debajo del número de habitación, se leía claramente el nombre de Terrence Grandchester, Archie la miró preocupado y ella entró. Lo vio tumbado en la cama, con la máscara de oxígeno que le cubría media cara, en el dedo puesto el indicador de su pulso. Anthony estaba en un rincón en silencio, con la mirada baja. Stear, en cambio, lloraba por su amigo al lado de la cama.

-¡Terry, no nos dejes! – pidió Stear. A Candy se le abrió el corazón, no pudo creer que Terry estuviera ahora en cama debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos y la impotencia le cerraba los puños.

-¡No, Terry! Despierta, despierta, ¿quién te crees para irte así? Por favor, hay... Hay tantas cosas que tienes que aprender, debemos seguir peleándonos. Terry… Te dejaré que me llames pecosa… ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Terry iba camino a verte, quería pedirte disculpas. Pero…

-¡No! –Stear lanzó otro llanto, al lado de contrario de Candy, Anthony lo retiró de ahí para calmarlo.

-Terry –Candy alcanzó a tocar su frente, su cabello ya creciendo formaba mechones en su frente- Mentí cuando te dije que nunca me arrepentiría, ¿lo sabes? Aquella vez. Quiero decirte esas palabras, tengo qué decírtelas, pero por favor, despierta para que las escuches, hazlo.-Candy exhaló con la mirada baja y Terry abrió los ojos, mirándola.

-¿Es cierto, repostera, que quieres decirme esas palabras?

-¿Qué? –lo vio ahí, sonriente, con la máscara a un lado, anhelante en su mirada, pero con esa sonrisa torcida de que todo lo podía, hasta sacarle una confesión con su burla.

-Anda, Candy. Dímelo de una vez, pecosa.

-¡Eres un desconsiderado, un cínico, grosero!

Archie, Stear y Anthony soltaron a reír.

-Oye, Terry, ¿crees que acepten a Stear en el club de drama? ¡Es muy bueno!

-Exageró un poco, pero hizo lo suyo –aceptó Anthony.

-Gracias, gracias, quiero agradecer mi premio Óscar a…

-¡No se, primero quítenme a Candy de encima! –reía Terry mientras ella no dejaba de tratar de jalarle el cabello sobre la cama.

-¡Ustedes también tienen culpa! –acusó Candy avergonzada.

-Lo sentimos, Candy –dijo Anthony.

-¡Pero son ustedes un par de tercos! Tuvimos que tomar medidas extremas –se escuchó a Stear por encima de las risas y peleas de esos dos.

Anthony caminaba después por los pasillos del hospital. Era doloroso, pero justo. Era lo correcto.

Una mañana, Candy salió a trotar para mantener la condición para el nado, la mañana era fría y sintió pasos detrás de ella, trotó más hasta llegar una carrera, Terry salió de una calle del barrio en traje, interponiéndose en el camino, tan sereno como si nada, las manos en los bolsillos, Candy se frenó para no tropezar con el.

-Terry…

-¿Qué haces tan temprano levantada?

-¿Que haces tu haciendo lo mismo?

-No contestes con otra pregunta.

-No me preguntes lo obvio –se señaló así misma con la ropa deportiva.

-Vamos.

-¿A dónde? –el auto de Terry manejado por su chofer se estacionó enseguida y Terry le abrió la puerta.

-A ejercitarnos.

-¿En un coche? –Terry la miró recordándole su promesa de que ya no iba a jalarla, si es que ella accedía y confiaba en el para acompañarlo. Ella gruñó un poco y se metió al auto sin regañadientes, Terry sonrió satisfecho.

El golf no era algo que Candy alguna vez hubiese intentado, por eso se sintió absolutamente fuera de lugar luego de haberse puesto ese trajecito que Terry le tenía reservado para tal ocasión. ¿Será que a los ricos les enfermaba hacer las cosas sin uniforme o disfraz?

Terry fue el primero, su tiro fue perfecto. Muy propio, muy con su vestimenta y equipo, muy profesional, muy él. Su servidumbre le aplaudía y acercaba los palos que él pedía, ella tomó cualquiera. Terry aclaró la garganta, Candy tocó otro, Terry tomó el indicado y se lo dio. Algo ligero a su tamaño. Su tiro fue fallido, ni siquiera tocó la pelota. Segunda oportunidad.

-Junta las rodillas, mantén la espalda recta, haz un suave swing con la cadera-Candy terminó con una pose de flamingo entumido que hizo reír a Terry, fue a ella para corregirla por si mismo.

-¡Oye!, no te pases de listo –Terry rodó los ojos

-¡Junta las piernas entonces!

-¿Así, así?

-Sí, así. –Tiró y aunque no fue lejos y la pelota fue a la arena, ella festejó por al menos tocarla. -Bien, supongo

-¿Tengo que sacarla de ahí?

-Sí, con el palo.

-Pero está en la arena…

-Trampa de arena, es lo que te tocó.

Luego de algunos tiros infortunados logró sacarla, su tenacidad era para admirarse.

Luego de algunos otros turnos entre los dos, la pelota de Candy cayó ahora en el agua. Lo miró como un reto.

-Pues a sacarla.

-Está en medio del agua, Candy.

-¿Y qué? –se quedó en la orilla, imposible alcanzarla con el palo. Empezó a quitarse los zapatitos especiales, las medias, quedó descalza sobre el pasto mojado y a punto de dar un paso adentro…

-¡Oh, de ninguna manera! –Terry la alzó sobre sus hombros sosteniéndola fuertemente para sacarla de ahí y depositarla en el carrito. –Juego terminado. Tú ganas.

-¡Sí!

Así pasaron un rato luego dentro de la mansión, en aquella sala de juegos que parecía para niños, simulando las carreras de autos, encestando canastas. Candy miró el aparato para bailar que Terry nunca había tocado, le parecía inútil, solo Archie y Stear eran buenos en eso.

-¿No lo intentas?

-No, gracias. Hazlo tú.

-Yo tengo ganas, pero si tú no lo haces, no lo haré yo.

-Candy…

-¿No lo intentas? –repitió

-¡Esta bien, pero yo elijo la canción! –Candy dio saltitos y el hizo activar el juego, no era tan malo como el mismo pensaba. - ¿Contenta?

-Mucho. –su estómago crujió.

-Estás hambrienta, vamos a comer algo.

En el restaurante, aquel tan lujoso de comida italiana, todo parecía apetitoso, estaba indecisa, su teléfono sonó.

-¿Tom?

-¿Dónde estás Candy?

-Estoy en… en…

-Ah… Con Terry. ¿A estas horas? ¡Es una cita!

-No, claro que no.

-¿Adónde te está llevando, si se puede saber? Espero que no estés en su casa.

-Tom, no seas ridículo –Tom rió al imaginársele el sonrojo delante de él.

-Esta bien, diviértete, solo llamaba para saber qué estabas haciendo, pero luego nos vemos –se despidió sonriente y cortó la llamada.

-¿Oye, ya hiciste la tarea? –Terry la miraba con una leve sonrisa- Era Tom.

-¿Decidiste ya? –le había esperado pacientemente y ella releía y le volvía a preguntar lo que era cada platillo, el por supuesto sabía todo aquello, su italiano era fluido.

-Pollo con… No, no… ¿Has probado este? ¿Qué tal está?

-Pide los dos.

-No, ¿cómo crees? No me los termino.-El mesero se acercó por tercera vez, Terry tomó la palabra e hizo el pedido de ambos, incluyendo las indecisiones de Candy. Al final, Candy estaba llena. –Podríamos…Todo esto que no me terminé…

-¿Sí?

-No, nada. Vámonos.

A la salida, vieron a Eliza y Jen entrar con otros dos jóvenes seguros de sí, barriendo con la mirada a Candy, Terry entrecerró los ojos, enfrentándosele a uno de ellos con la mirada.

-¡Pero qué bonita casualidad, Terry! –Se admiró Eliza.- ¿Oye, Candy, no se te olvidó pedir las sobras de la comida para llevar?

-Buenas noches, Terry. –Saludó el otro joven, su mano quedó en el vacío cuando Grandchester no la aceptó- Veo que tus gustos van más allá de lo exótico –miró a Candy con desdén, pero a la vez, de manera incorrecta- ¿Tu mucama? –Terry sin ningún esfuerzo lo tomó por la solapa para acercarlo a él.

-¿Quieres ver lo que es servir a alguien? ¿Quieres ver mañana en bancarrota la empresa de tus padres? Haré que esos pagarés se hagan efectivos mañana mismo y te tendré a ti de jardinero. –El chico negó, pensando en la gran deuda de su padre con el Duque, horrorizado, Terry lo soltó- Discúlpate.

-Discúlpame, Terry.

-No a mí, a ella, idiota.

-Di… Discúlpeme, señorita. No fue mi intención ofenderla. Yo únicamente…

-Suficiente. –Tomó a Candy de la mano y más valiera que ella no se resistiera. No lo hizo, y salieron de ahí airosos, ella sin haber podido responder a las palabras del chico, y Eliza y Jen más que indignadas. El odio de Eliza iba ir en aumento.

Los pensamientos de Terry empezaban a atormentarle:

_-Bien, Grandchester, si esto es una cita, debe de terminar como tal, decentemente. Bésala._

Candy sentía el corazón salirse cuando el patio trasero de la mansión Grandchester servía como un auto cinema privado.

_-¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? Voy a concentrarme en la escena, si, es interesante. Oh no, el la va a besar. La está mirando._

_-Mírala, Grandchester. Mírala._

_-¡Terry me está viendo también! Oh no… ¡La besó! La pareja se está besando, ¿por qué elegí esta película?_

_-Natural, natural…_

_-¡Si te me acercas, te mato, Terry, no estoy lista!_

Pero ella, como un imán, lo hizo primero. Giró su cabeza y Terry también, se acercó a ella. Cerró los ojos y sintió su colonia rodearle los sentidos, sintió su dedo posarse levemente en su mejilla, sintió la punta de la nariz de Terry tocarla torpemente también sobre la suya, y de pronto escuchó un súbito y rápido movimiento y abrió los ojos: El estaba en su lado nuevamente, mirando por el vidrio de su ventana. Su celular repicaba una y otra vez y tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-Tu teléfono, suena.

-Oh sí… -Era Tom en la línea

-¡Te debo una Candy! ¡Eres lo mejor!

-¿Sí? ¿Y por qué?

-Gracias por la cena, me llegó un pedido de comida italiana, no debiste, ¡pero gracias!- Candy colgó con una torpe despedida.

-Te llevo a casa. –Soltó Terry encendiendo el auto, cuando por fin la película terminaba en ese preciso momento.

-Sí, por favor.

Candy llegó a casa de Annie, en las escaleras, ahora dentro, ella le esperaba impaciente.

-El te quiere.

-Annie…

-Hoy cenamos comida italiana. Dale las gracias de mi parte y mi familia. Y no hablaremos del tema hoy si no quieres, pero luego, no te salvas. Por cierto, tengo una cita, pero luego te cuento. Mírate, estas aturdida. –Candy la siguió hasta la recámara, donde ahí se metió al vestidor para prepararse a dormir, su celular sonó nuevamente ahora anunciando un mensaje de Terry.

_Volví a hacerlo, no te avisé nada, pero sabía que te ibas a negar. Lo siento. _

Candy al día siguiente ignoró tres llamadas de Terry, un mensaje sin contestar durante la clase y luego, se metió de lleno a los entrenamientos en la alberca, estaba muy cerca de su tiempo récord.

-Si sigues nadando así, vas a desmayar. –La sorprendió Anthony con un vaso de café, el ya tomaba uno.

-Debo esforzarme para estar en el equipo, conseguiré beca.

-Pero ya estás becada.

-Otra, debo pagar los libros y materiales, por eso trabajo.

-¿Cómo te va en la tienda?

-Trabajo por charolas.

-¿Cómo? –se sentaron en una banca, ella sopló al café y lo tomó, calentándose por dentro.

-Si soy lista, saco determinada cantidad de charolas de cup cakes en un tiempo y es todo lo que hago. Entre Dorothy y yo hemos sacados tres nuevos sabores. Deberías venir algún día.

-Intentaré. ¿Dorothy?

-Ella me enseñó…

-Espera –El teléfono de Anthony sonó- Terry, que tal…En el colegio, en la explanada, ¿vienes para acá? Estoy con… -Candy se levantó, le entregó de vuelta el café y se despidió con señas.-…un café, te espero, sí.

Algo raro le pasaba a Candy, se había ido sin intentar encontrarse con Terry. Ah no, no en vano Anthony había hecho lo que había hecho para que ahora resultasen los malos entendidos o una sarta de complicaciones entre ellos.

-¡Ey, Terry!

-Ey. ¿Has visto a Candy?

-No. Pero ¿sabes? Últimamente ha mencionado mucho a sus madres.

-La Srita. Pony y la hermana María.

-Esas, esas mismas, sí. Las ha de extrañar mucho, igual que Tom. –Terry lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Anthony, voy a ocuparme de algunas cosas, luego nos vemos.

Continuará…

*1st. Date: Primera cita.

* * *

**Ahora sí, quien haya llegado hasta esta parte, ¡gracias!**

**No hay mucho qué explicar acerca de lo que teníai planeado ya unas semanas. Y es que en cada capítulo me esfuerzo por traerles lo mejor y que les guste y comenten, es mi mejor recompensa. Hay detalles en este fic que son reales, lugares, hechos y demás son sacados de cosas existentes y muchas se las quería mostrar, pero no sabía como, ya que como saben, aquí no se pueden subir links, fotos ni nada.**

**Así, que con todo cariño, abri la siguiente página de face: **

** : / w w w . pages / Fics-y-M%C3%A1s - Dulces - y - Narcisos / 467991893300152 **

**Disculparán como lo puse, pero FF borra los links. Solo juntan todo. Si no les sale, háganmelo saber por un MP, una señal de humo, o algo! va? **

**Ahí podrán encontrar curiosidades, fotos, canciones de capítulos y demás cosas en las que fueron inspiradas. Algunas de estas cosas tuve que buscarlas de acuerdo a mi imaginación loquita, y otras ya existían. Más adelante, cuando esto se termine, podrán ver igualmente cosas relacionadas a los demás fics e historias independientes que hago.**

**Espero lo disfruten como yo y den una visitadita de vez en cuando.**

**¡Cariñitos y gracias a ustedes, existe esto!**


	13. El hogar está donde el corazón

**¡Hola chicas! Gracias por la espera, aquí reiniciamos con los capítulos. Gracias también por sus comentarios, paciencia y quienes han dado un Me gusta a la página de face de Fics y Más, Dulces y Narcisos. A quienes aún no han dado con ella les recomiendo que pongan en el buscador Google lo siguiente:**

**" facebook Dulces y Narcisos 467991893300152 "**

**De ese modo saldrá en los resultados la página. Sin más... Aquí les traigo este cap que trae una sorpesita para pensarse. **

* * *

**Adaptación de Alexa Bauder**  
**Basado en el dorama Boys Before Flowers (Corea)**  
**éste a su vez, basado en el manga de Yōko Kamio**

**Capítulo XIII**

**El hogar está donde el corazón**

-Candy... -Annie movió a su amiga el sábado muy de mañana, sus padres aún dormían.- Candy... Te sigue esperando.

-No me he despertado -se tapó completamente la cabeza girándose.

-Tiene media hora...

-Dile que no estoy.

-Oye, pecosa, ¿piensas quedarte a invernar? -sintió de pronto cómo unas manos le tomaron por los tobillos jalándola por debajo del sofá/cama que los padres de Annie le habían acondicionado en la misma recámara.

-¡Cuidado! ¿Qué haces aquí, qué nadie te enseñó a respetar las casas ajenas?

-¡Invernas como león!

-¡Esos son los osos! Y ya suéltame. -Candy pataleaba y una vez que pudo liberarse estuvo a punto de volver a subir a sus colchas, pero Terry se interpuso con mirada amenazadora.

-No me obligues a sacarte así en pijama.

-Oh, no te atreverías.

-Como que lo hago ahora mismo. -hizo un ademán para cargarla, sus brazos se abrieron para seguirla si fuera necesario, y después de unas vueltas alrededor de Annie, Terry la pescó, la alzó y la puso delante del armario - Tienes quince minutos. Annie, ayúdala por favor. -La amiga asintió sonriente, sacando más ropa de lo normal para una salida.

Cuando estuvo lista, Terry entró a la recámara, Candy y Annie discutían por que ésta última no querría decirle el por qué le preparaba una maleta y un neceser. Terry aclaró la garganta y el cepillo que su novia tenía en mano salió volando a su dirección

-Imprudente, toca antes de entrar- Terry río bajo volviendo al ataque.

-Si ya sé que estás presentable

-¿Y cómo puedes saber eso? ¡¿Me viste?!

-Te vi, pero no te miré.

-Eres un...

-Shhh… Tranquilízate Candy -silenció Annie que se apresuraba a cerrar la maleta y tomar un abrigo para su amiga- Mis padres aún duermen, y si ven su escena, no dudarán en castigarnos a las dos una semana, ¡y yo no voy a cancelar mi cita!

-¿Qué cita? -Candy se detuvo cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta de la habitación, Terry la tomó de la mano pero ella se resistía.- Espera Terry, Annie tiene que decirme algo.

-No es nada.

-No, dime.

-Dile Annie o si no, la tendré que llevar a rastras.

-Es un chico que conocí en CandyCakes, un cliente.

-Dicho esto, vámonos.

-Pero...

-Vámonos, pecosa.

-Esta bien, está bien... Pero llegando me cuentas. -Annie le extendió a Terry el pequeño equipaje de su amiga

-Traicionera -susurró la rubia.

A punto de abordar la limosina, Candy se detuvo frente a la puerta que Terry le abría.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, se te olvidó algo?

-A ti es a quien se le olvidó algo -se cruzó de brazos.- Dijiste que me dirías todo.

-¿Y acaso tu me lo dices todo, pecosa? -el rostro de Terry se acercó a ella, tanto que creyó que la besaría, dio un paso atrás con ojos bien abiertos.

-Por supuesto. -Terry sonrió despacio asintiendo.

-Luego discutiremos eso, pero ahora, me vas acompañar. Te lo diré en el camino. - Candy miraba por la ventana tratando de reconocer las calles y negocios que le orientaran a una posibilidad. Cuando entraron al complejo camino hacia el aeropuerto que reconoció cuando llegó a Londres se alertó.

-No, ¿adónde vamos?

-Vacaciones.

-¿Otras? No, Terry, no de nuevo a esas malditas islas, no.

-¿Por qué querría llevarte ahí?

-Yo qué se -Terry bufó, pero el rostro le cambió al notar que Candy no se resistía tanto como pensaba lo haría, se dirigieron a una sala especial y privada. El Secretario Takarai los esperaba como siempre impecable en su traje negro y corbata. En cuanto los vio se dirigió a ellos y les dio los papeles de abordajes.

-Pobre Takarai, seguramente hasta en días festivos trabaja para ti. -la voz no fue lo suficiente baja para que el Secretario no escuchara, y se le escuchó saltar una risilla.

-El ama su trabajo. - El caminaba detrás de ellos en el camino de abordaje, donde solamente ellos eran los únicos pasajeros.

-Pues si, pero... -ella caminaba tomada de la mano de Terry que la dirigía, mirando atrás- Déjale vacaciones de vez en cuando, no sean crueles.

-No hables como si no estuviera presente,

-Tu lo hiciste primero -Terry se detuvo un momento para mirarla

-Cierto. Yo odio que hagan eso conmigo. Puedes dirigirte a Takarai directamente.

-¿Takarai, cuál es tu nombre?

-Un momento, por favor. -Candy se paró cuando una señorita se cercioró de que el abordaje por la pista era seguro, el avión estaba a solo unos metros. -Pueden abordar.

-Gracias, Takarai. -Terry se despidió y tomó más fuerte la mano de Candy y el Secretario se quedó ahí mismo. Hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida y Candy agitó la mano a lo lejos.

-Así que no me dirás a dónde vamos.

-Sí, porque te has portado bien, lo haré. –Terry aseguró el cinturón de Candy y luego el suyo. -América.

-¡América!

-Chicago.

-¡Iremos a Chicago! -Candy se tapó la boca girándose lo más que pudo a él debido al seguro en su regazo.- ¡Chicago! Por todos los Cielos...

-Si te decía antes...

-¡Yupiiiii! -trató de brincar de su asiento, pero solo se devolvió a su lugar y por impulso abrazó a Terry- Ah, lo siento, yo... es que...

-Me gusta verte emocionada por cualquier cosa

-¡No es cualquier cosa! es... Es... Chicago -Terry sonrió de lado, mirándola como ahora ponía atención al interior del avión, diferente al que los llevaría a las Islas Sorlingas o el de clase turista que la hubiese puesto en este continente.- Que bonito es esto.

-Así será siempre que tu quieras.

Candy quedó fascinada por el simple forro de los asientos, del escudo Grandchester bordado en las costuras y cojines. Su blanco dedo delineó las líneas de la letra G una y otra vez, hasta que quedara dormida con su cabeza reclinada en el brazo de Terry, con los labios entreabiertos respirando profundamente.

-¿Estás nervioso, Terry?

-¿Por qué he de estarlo? -Terry se reacomodó la corbata que le parecía asfixiarlo y aclaró la garganta nuevamente cuando subieron las escalinatas de la entrada del Hogar de Ponny, esperaban que le abrieran, la voz de la Hermana María ya les había avisado que iría en un momento.

-¿Por qué brincas?

-Yo no brinco. -Candy echó una risita y empezó a imitar ese despegue de sus talones de arriba abajo, sin mirarlo. Antes de que dijera algo, la puerta se abrió, ella fue recibida con un abrazo y varios cariños, todo el Hogar de Ponny ya estaba enterado de su llegada. Los hicieron pasar, ella jalando de la mano de él.

-Estarán muy cansado, joven...

-Ah, el es Terry.

-Mucho gusto, ¿es usted empleado de la Duquesa?

-Ehh... –titubeó Candy

-Terry Greum, mucho gusto. Soy novio de Candy.

-Oh... -se sorprendió no mucho la Hermana, Candy era una señorita y era normal que las chicas de ahora tuvieran un "novio".

-Terry... Por favor

-No seas tímida, Candy -le tranquilizó la propia Hermana, que realmente era muy joven, su dulce y delicados rasgos la delataban- Es importante para nosotras que trajeras a... a... tu... Ejem... A Terry. ¿Y dónde están sus maletas, joven?

-El no se quedará aquí.

-En el auto.

-Oh, pero por supuesto que se quedará. Tráelas, ahora eres nuestro huésped.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse, muchas gracias.

-No, no tiene por qué, el estará bien en un hotel

-Sí ahí estoy bien.

-No, no lo está.

-¿No? -preguntó Terry.

-Estará mejor aquí.

-Sí, estaré mejor aquí.

-No creo.

-¡Me van a marear, niños! Terry, baja tus maletas ahora mismo -la Hermana María señaló la puerta y luego la parte de arriba de la casa, hacia las escaleras- Candy, Tom preparará un espacio en el ático, ¡y los estaré vigilando, señorita! Basta de discusiones. - La Hermana se sacudió el delantal sobre el hábito de suaves colores que usaba, Terry salió de inmediato a obedecerla, Candy se había quedado ahí parada, llena de color granada.- Caramba, pero qué necios los muchachos de hoy. –Hablaba como si ella fuera muy mayor.

Cuando Terry cruzó la puerta, algunos niños rodeaban a Candy para saludarla, el motor de una suburban 75' se estacionó en la puerta y enseguida se escucharon las voces que también estuvieron en el recibidor, que no era muy grande. Apenas se entraba y a la derecha se encontraba una puerta de baño, y más adelante las escaleras. Desde ahí se podía ver la modesta sala y lo que debería ser un comedor. Una mujer mayor llegó con bolsas de papel repletas de comida quejándose de los precios; apenas viera a Candy quiso deshacerse de ellas, Terry las tomó rápidamente para que la mujer abrazara a su niña. Hubo otro momento conmovedor, dos infantes más llegaron cargando pequeñas bolsas y se dirigieron directamente a otra puerta.

-Pero que descortesía, -La señorita Ponny giró a Terry, esperando una presentación que el se apresuró hacer al tratar de sostener una bolsa en un solo abrazo para ofrecer su mano.

-Terrence Greum, pero puede decirme Terry, un gusto.

-El es un amigo muy especial de Candy -aclaró la Hermana, la anciana se acercó a el, con la palma cálida y fuerte con sonrisa tierna alcanzó su mejilla

-Pero qué guapo eres, muchacho. ¿Ya te dijeron donde dormirás? Vas a quedarte aquí, ¿cierto?

-Sí, señora, así es.

-Pensé que sería buena idea que durmiera con Tom, en el ático.

-Excelente, excelente idea Hermana. Prepare todo eso, por favor.

-Enseguida.

-Trae acá muchacho, -antes de que Terry se resistiera, las bolsas fueron a la anciana que se había arremangado el suéter- ya es tarde, debemos empezar a hacer el almuerzo- enseguida se perdió en esa misma puerta que los demás niños.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? -Terry no entendió en concreto la pregunta de Candy quien inclino la cabeza esperando su respuesta, el solo acortó la distancia entre ellos extendiendo su brazo para atraerla a el, pero en ese momento Tom llegó con las llaves del auto colgando de sus bolsillos y una pila de cajas de leche en los brazos, pasando entre ellos.

-¡Ey, cuidado con esas manos!

-¡Tom!-el muchacho río por la sorpresa de Candy, le dio tanto gusto verlo también ahí gracias a Terry que quiso obedecer a su impulso de abrazarlo y quizá, besarlo. Su rostro se sonrojó y Terry lo notó.

-Tus pecas... También se notan cuando haces eso.

-Basta -ambos hablaban bajo, más enanos llenaron la estancia recibiendo a Candy efusivos y llevándosela a la estancia para jugar; algunos de ellos veían a Terry curiosos, pero era más su alegría por volver a ver a su hermana mayor. Dos más pasaron con gorros cónicos en su cabeza sujetos por resortes en la barbilla, otro más grande jugando con un globo sin inflar ya gastado, saludando con un educado _buen día_ al invitado.

Terry empezó a desabrocharse el saco, arremangarse también la camisa, buscó a Candy con la mirada.

-¿En qué ayudo?

-Ve a la cocina - señaló la puerta sonriente entre los niños que querían su atención.

El pequeño cuarto tenía de todo, una cocina integral donde en la encimera la Señorita Ponny lavaba las legumbres, Tom tomaba las limpias y las ponía sobre la mesa del otro extremo en el estrecho pasillo, listo con cuchillo en mano para cortarlas. Se acercó a el que inmediatamente le dijo el cómo y cuánto. La Hermana María llegó a calentar agua en cacerolas, a buscar los condimentos y en un momento a sustituir a la anciana, cuando ésta vio a Terry trabajar le embutió un delantal blanco y desgastado con flores azules muy tenues, alegando el cuidado de su ropa tan bonita.

Candy asomó la cabeza para ofrecerse en algo en la cocina, cuando todos negaron, Terry aprovechó para señalar lo que traía en la mano y lo que en todos lados observaba como objetos olvidados.

-¿Esto? Es un gorro de cumpleaños.

-Ya se lo que es, pero por qué. -Terry había tomado mayor práctica en eso de rebanar zanahorias en cubos.

-Ah, ayer fue _el día M_. -Terry quedó con la misma duda o más- El cumpleaños de Mary, la pequeña rubia de coletas. Cuando es nuestro cumpleaños, lo celebramos creando el día con la inicial de su nombre. Horneamos un pastel, jugamos, tu sabes, todas esas cosas que se hacen en un cumpleaños

-No, no las se -continuó cortando ahora las papas cuando se tocó el tema. - Yo no se todo. -Candy se sorprendió con el cambio y su aceptación de no saber algo en esta vida.

-¿No las sabes? ¿Qué, tu no cumples años?

-No.

-No te entiendo.

-No hay mucho que recordar al respecto, nunca he tenido una fiesta así. Mis padres son personas muy ocupadas, y aunque Takarai y el Mayordomo Stan siempre se han esforzado para que la fecha no pase desapercibida, prefiero quedarme solo en mi habitación ese día en concreto. Odio salir y ni los F4 me ven el polvo.

Candy no supo qué contestar, puesto que Terry había vuelto su atención al cuchillo y la tabla, muy concentrado, así que regresó a la estancia con los niños que la llamaban para jugar. Minutos después las propias mujeres echaron a los chicos de la cocina, se encargarían ahora ellas y tendrían que ayudar a poner la mesa, literalmente.

La estancia del Hogar de Ponny estaba dividido en dos partes, en la primera que apenas se iluminaba por un ventanal de gruesas cortinas se acomodaba una estancia pequeña, luego de la línea imaginaria que creaba la chimenea sin funcionar se extendía un espacio de dos paredes y al fondo el ventanal que daba al jardín con cercas verdes de enredaderas. A cada lado se improvisaban dos tablones y bancas pegadas a las paredes que ahora Tom y él centraban solo un poco para recrear un comedor en forma de H.

Candy coordinaba a los niños para tomar turnos y lavarse las manos, otros tantos acomodaban los manteles blancos y los individuales, todos de diferentes colores y motivos, al igual que los vasos plásticos. El clímax fue la sopa acarreada en platones desde la cocina uno a uno por los mayores, incluyendo a Terry. En total, quince niños disfrutaban de la sopa caliente.

- "...Y te pedimos los multipliques para aquellos que no lo tienen..." -Repitieron los niños solemnemente en una oración, luego de que Terry fuera presentado por la Señorita Ponny. Así, iniciaron a comer.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Terry buscando con su cuchara, fascinado.- Huele bien.

-Pruébalo. Es pasta, verduras y frijoles. -el miró cada ingrediente que le daba color al plato, dio un sorbo despacio al muy caliente caldo, le sorprendió sobremanera el sabor.

-¿Qué más hay?

-¿Más? Es todo.

-¿Todo? ¿Y la carne?

-No podemos darnos el lujo de comer carne a toda hora, todos los días, hoy es fin de semana vegetariano, así que te acabas la sopa o no habrá postre.

-No te creo... ¿Es en serio, habrá postre?

-Sí, por supuesto

Todos terminaron lo que sirvieron, Terry devoró como niño pequeño la fruta y las tres nueces que dieron como postre, cada niño llevó su plato a la cocina y ayudaron a regresar todo como antes, Candy barrió y Tom ayudado por el heredero colocaron unas colchonetas en el suelo, era hora de la siesta para los más pequeños. La Hermana María se retiró a la cocina para acomodar la despensa, mientras que la Señorita Ponny se dispuso a continuar su tejido junto a Candy que les contaría un cuento para dormir. Una fresca lluvia empezó a caer elevando la fragancia de la tierra húmeda y el frescor de los árboles, Terry fue a cerrar por completo los ventanales y corrió las cortinas para que no perturbar ningún niño. Tomó lugar a la distancia, en el sofá individual de la sala. Vio el cuadro perfecto de una postal: La abuela meciéndose, la joven contando un cuento a la luz de una lámpara ambarina y antigua, los niños pacíficamente tomando el sueño de la inocencia.

Terry disfrutó de ese aroma que la casa despedía, el de madera con mezcla a limpio, el murmullo de la lluvia acompañaba el dulce tono de Candy que lo llevó a un profundo descanso.

Candy terminó la historia cuando todos estuviesen dormidos, incluyendo a Terry y la Señorita Ponny, Tom se había adelantado a su habitación en el ático a sus tareas. Se dirigió a la cocina, ahí la Hermana María acomodaba lo recién adquirido en la despensa. Se recargó pensativa en el marco de la puerta, suspirando.

-¿Me quieres contar qué pasa mientras me ayudas?

-Sí, la ayudo. -Candy tomó un momento para iniciar, silencio que la Hermana respetó pacientemente. -¿Cómo se sentirá nunca cumplir años?

-¿A qué te refieres en específico, hablas de tu amigo especial?

-¿Sí, cómo lo sabe?

-Bueno, soy muy observadora. -Se detuvo por un momento hablando un poco más bajo- Tu amigo... Quizá sus papás se ocupan demasiado en vestirlo bien, pero olvidan cosas importantes. ¿Me equivoco?

-No se equivoca, Hermana. Es muy triste.

-Yo tampoco tuve cumpleaños cuando era una niña, tu sabes que mi familia era muy pobre, sin embargo, mi padre ese día procuraba pasar más tiempo conmigo, me llevaba a ver las palomas de la plaza, me dejaba acompañarlo a trabajar por que yo se lo pedía. Ahí vi lo mucho que hacía por nosotros, así que nunca le pedí más de lo que me daba.

-Terry es un poco diferente.

-Lo se y no dudo que sus padres lo quieran.

-Desearía que fuera de otro modo para el.

-Por supuesto, lo quieres. -Candy se sonrojó sin decir nada, acomodando las bolsas de sopa- Creo que es hora de que vayas pensándolo.

-¿Pensar qué?

-Cómo regalarle a Terry una sonrisa.

Terry sintió que una mano le despertaba moviéndolo suavemente, Candy le indicaba con un dedo que guardara silencio, todos ahora estaban en la parte superior haciendo los deberes y otros jugando. Candy se les había escabullido, le señaló que lo siguiera, fueron al porche.

-Dormiste mucho, estamos a punto de hacer la cena.

Se sentaron en silencio en las escalinatas de madera vieja, Terry examinó este que era el hogar de Candy. Delante de ellos tenían un jardín sin mucho verde, solo unos árboles secos con brazos muy delgados y quebradizos; las propiedades se distinguían una al lado de otra por los diferentes estilos de enrejado de cada una, a cinco metros de distancia luego del jardín. La casa de Ponny ostentaba una de color negro con elegantes aunque gastados detalles de herrería, hacia arriba, en el portón principal se alzaban formas de hojas de árbol coronadas por un medallón de querubín. Pensó que en otra época esta propiedad habría tenido cierta gloria, aunque él bien sabía que no todo lo que brillara la tuviera.

-Huele a flores -dijo Terry rompiendo solo por un momento el silencio, vieron el atardecer en la lejana colina, más allá de los edificios; solo admiraban el cielo y su bella orquesta de colores ejecutándose para ellos.

En la residencia, unas horas antes, la Duquesa hacía acto de presencia. Como era costumbre, la servidumbre estuvo al tanto de su llegada, la presencia anticipada de Takarai casi un día antes era señal de que todo debería estar listo.

La duquesa, tan alta y delgada, llegó con su característico taconeo pasando por el comedor, Lena podía oírla aún desde afuera, su murmullo autoritario era bien sabido, preguntando por todo, como la dueña y señora que era. La que nunca aparecía y cuando lo hacía, era solo para eso, para preguntar lo más simple. La duquesa se sorprendió de verla ahí, pero qué más daba, había ganado ese derecho hacía mucho tiempo. Caramba, ahí llegaba con su cabello tan rubio que su tonalidad acariciaba el tono plata brillante, elegante y moderno; el traje impecable de falda entallada en corte Chanel y sus zapatos Louboutin de suela roja, bonitos por cierto, podría admirarle su buen gusto, solo eso. Su ceja se levantó cuando se volvió para observar lo que sus ojos inquisidores estudiaban, dio unos pasos lentamente a Lena, quien se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en la cabecera con libro en mano, habiendo terminado recién su cena.

-No te preguntaré qué haces aquí. –Lena sonrió a su inusual saludo.

-También me da mucho gusto verte, prima.

-¿Dónde está Terry?

-Salió.

-¿Con permiso de quién? Ya es tarde. –Lena rodó los ojos desviando la mirada.

-Apenas son las ocho, el es suficientemente grande para llamar a mamá a Timbuktu y pedir permiso de salir.

-Dije, ¿quién le dio permiso?

-Yo se lo dí. –Lena regresó a su lectura, debido a la terquedad de su prima.

-Mayordomo Stan, busque a Terry. –La rubia levantó la vista.

-Sí, Duquesa. –obedeció el hombre mayor.

-¿No puedes ni eso hacer tú misma?

-¿Terminaste de cenar, querida?

-Sí, terminé. –Se levantó enseguida, el libro consigo – No me queda antojo de postre.

-No contesta, Duquesa.

-Claro que no contesta, seguramente llegando a América habrá apagado su celular. –Lena se paró en seco, giró a ella cuando había estado a punto de salir por completo de ahí.- ¿Qué cómo lo se?- le adivinó la pregunta en su pensamiento- Lena, aún no tienes idea del poder que tengo para enterarme de las cosas.

-No siempre fue así, recuérdalo. –A la duquesa casi se le borró la sonrisa, mientras ésa rubia hermosa de cabello ondulado y largo, de rasgos aún de una jovencita caminaba a ella- Me da tristeza no por Terry, sino por ti que el no te haya hecho cambiar un poco, solo un poco, porque el es un gran joven.

-Tiene que acatarse a la disciplina, será un Duque.

-No mientras Richard viva.

-Sea o no, Terrence tiene que prevalecer en las buenas costumbres de una casa noble. –Lena rió como un absurdo, negando.

-Buenas costumbres, dices. Tú.

-¡Basta Lena, llego a mi casa no para escucharte hablar estupideces!

-Y aquí están tus buenos modales, bien, muy bien. Tú, muy bien.

-Quítate de mi vista. Haré unas llamadas, enviaré a que vayan por el enseguida, diez horas serán suficientes para que haya dormido. –Lena cambió su temple, su mirada se encendió.

-No te atrevas.

-¿Por qué no? Es mi hijo. –Lena apretó los dientes.

-Lo haces y yo tendré otras más por hacer, no me importa hacer un escándalo.

-Claro que no –agitó el teléfono señalándola de arriba abajo- a ti no te importa el escándalo, ¡vives de el!

-Pero a ti sí te importa… ¿O me equivoco? –Aunque la duquesa se hubiese quedado en silencio un momento, su sonrisa volvió triunfante- No, tu no podrías hacerle daño a Terry –siguió en su marcación hasta que sintiese el fuerte amarre de Lena en su muñeca, asustándola por un momento.

-No me entendiste Elle, -dijo muy lentamente, mirándola con el brillo de la certeza en sus ojos azules- Mi llamada no será a América, sino a la villa Grandchester. Una llamada y todo volverá a ser como antes. Y todo… todo esto, -su otra palma dibujaba una pantalla invisible, el comedor, la apariencia, el rostro de la duquesa- poco te consolará.

-Serás capaz…

-Soy una cualquiera, no tengo moral, a mí que me importa usar lo que tenga para chantajearte. Suelta ese maldito teléfono ahora mismo.

-Esta vez, Eleanor, sólo por esta vez. –Advirtió. Lena antes de escuchar lo que quisiera decir, se retiró a su habitación, en el pasillo se encontró con el Secretario Takarai.

-Tienes paciencia de un santo. –Takarai solo hizo una breve inclinación cuando pasó a su lado, pero ella se regresó, sintió el pesar del hombre. –No te culpo, si ella te pregunta, sigue diciendo lo que sabes, es mejor saber sus pasos.

-Sí, señora.

Después de la cena Terry fue conducido hasta el ático por Tom esa misma noche, mientras que en Inglaterra amanecía, el tenía su reloj volteado, y aunque todos durmieran, el tenía las energías suficientes para sus prácticas. El ático era el lugar de Tom en la parte más alta de la casa, originalmente había sido de Candy, pero su hermano tomó posesión de él cuando ella se fue. Ahí solo tenía una cama, el escritorio con su portátil nueva que le habían donado, un sillón y un ropero, todo en absoluto orden y limpio, obra seguramente de la Hermana María como le habían pedido.

-Mañana nos levantaremos temprano, así que es mejor que ya te duermas –dijo esto el anfitrión mientras le daba un juego de sábanas limpias. ¿Iba el mismo a tender la cama? Bueno, no iba poner a Tom a hacerlo, ya bastante hacía con dejársela, porque a todo esto, el sillón iba a quedarle chico. Sólo de imaginar que siendo domingo tendría que madrugar como en día de escuela le hacia desistir de la idea de seguir despierto intentando sacar conversación a Tom acerca de Candy.

Todo esta era tan irreal. Al mirar el techo y sus vigas de madera le sorprendió el hecho de que hubiese un océano entre lo que Candy y el eran, en todos los sentidos. Que el destino hubiese reducido tanto espacio para encontrarse y que él hubiese cruzado esa distancia para estar con ella, para complacerla. ¿Será que _esto_, era de lo que tanto hablaban? Cerró los ojos hasta que los primeros rayos del sol lo despertaran de lleno en su rostro, listo para un día más en el lejano Chicago. En un Chicago que era lo más cercano al hogar que siempre había imaginado.

Continuará…

* * *

**Gracias por leer, si les gustó, ¡comment, please!**


	14. Pollo y ¿Waffles?

**Hello! Aquí está el capítulo 14:**

* * *

**Adaptación de Alexa Bauder**  
**Basado en el dorama Boys Before Flowers (Corea)**  
**éste a su vez, basado en el manga de Yōko Kamio**

**Capítulo XIV**

**Pollos y ¿Waffles?**

-Terry, despierta -el susurro de su voz fue tan claro que intentó volver a sumergirse en el sueño de donde seguramente procedía- Terry... ¡Terrence!

-¡Ea, qué pasa! - demasiado real como para no despertarlo en un sobresalto y verse en medio de un ático con el sol rellenando los espacios del suelo de madera, Candy le sonreía sentada en la orilla de la cama, ocultando una sonrisa. Así vestida de lino blanco podía ver sus brazos inmaculados, notando la misma característica en su cuello, en sus hombros delineados por el escote de ojal. Terry se talló los ojos, el brillo que despedía de su cabello rubio en una coleta baja lo hacia sentir que admiraba oro resplandeciente, miró alrededor de la habitación de nuevo, se escuchó una risilla.

- ¿Qué tienes, así te despiertas siempre? Estamos en Chicago. - los rayos luminosos que a ambos calentaban cambiaron de dirección debido a una amenazadora nube densa.

-¿No tienes frío?, creo que lloverá. -Candy negó, sus rizos se movieron. El sonrió enternecido.

-En Chicago llueve, pero el calor y la humedad se quedan. Vamos, ya levántate, tenemos mucho por hacer hoy. - Candy bajó de la cama ligeramente más alta que una común, sin embargo, Terry no se movio, se concedió recargarse en el colchón absorto por lo que aún veía. - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Solo te admiro.

-Ah... -ella se sonrojó desviando la vista.- Suficiente, ya vámonos. -Terry alcanzó a tomar su mano suavemente muy a sorpresa de Candy, quien sintió el retumbar de su corazón casi contra sus costillas.

-Te ves tan... -hizo una pausa, tragó saliva.- Tan...

-Tan ¿qué?

-Tan graciosa con tus pecas... Tan...

-Ya vas otra vez con eso, te dije que...

-Bonita...

-...No me gusta que me digas pecosa o...

-Realmente muy bonita...

-...Pecas o aquí también me diras que soy...

-Como un ángel...

-...Repostera, porque entonces le voy a decir a la Hermana María y ella...- Terry suspiró y el silencio se hizo porque ella ya había tomado cuenta de lo dicho y quería apagarlo alzando la voz. En cambio, su suspiro la hizo callar, una sonrisa de Terry le sorprendía, pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba simplemente suspirar. Ambos aclararon la garganta balbuceando cualquier cosa- Te esperamos abajo, el tocador está en el pasillo, saldremos Tom, tu y yo.

-Sí, si, ya... Ya estoy allá.

Bajando las escaleras se detuvo tomando el aire que necesitaba, su mano tocó su corazón y le hizo cerrar los ojos, obligándose a respirar pausadamente, antes de que su hermano la viera temblar, sudar, sonrojada y casi hiperventilando. Sus ojos, por todos los Cielos, eran como ellos, como los cielos de chicago en primavera, como mar de océano. Profundos e inquietantes, misteriosos, pero también, bondadosos. Ese brillo desatado por la crueldad había desaparecido, se preguntó si alguna vez había realmente existido, porque en ese momento en que ella la miraba, deseaba que siempre fuera así. De esa forma extraña, sin explicación ni palabras, cálido.

-¿Tardará mucho?

-No, ya viene. -Candy terminó de bajar al toparse a Tom en la escalinatas.

-¿Qué tienes?, estás asustada. ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Intentó algo?

-¡No, no! Tonterías nuestras, ya ves como somos, no paramos de pelear ni en fines de semana.

-Boberías de niñas, todas son iguales -Tom subió meneando la cabeza, Candy no pudo detenerlo porque ya se escuchaba la voz de la Hermana María y ya de por sí el hecho de haberlo despertado hubiése sido un escándalo, aunque ella no le viera lo malo en ello.

El desayuno estaba listo y los niños comían cuando Tom y Terry llegaron tarde para disculparse; a Candy se le cayó el pedazo de pan con mermelada de entre sus dedos al ver al heredero Grandchester: Podía ver que los jeans eran suyos, pero la playera era totalmente de Tom, aquella que le había quedado demasiado grande hace algunos meses, a Terry le quedaba mucho mejor. Era negra con la imagen de una guitarra ladeada sobre todo su torso, le despedía llamas de colores y debajo estaba la leyenda "Beat Rock" con letras góticas. El cabello un poco más desordenado y mojado, seguramente por cortesía de Tom tendría gomina barata. El calzado, por Dios, el calzado. Los convers que Tom casi no usaba por quedarle grandes ahora los usaba también Terry, y podía asegurar que el hecho de que ahora lucieran inmaculados había sido idea no de su hermano precisamente.

Tomó asiento al lado de Candy, las mujeres le saludaron cordialmente y antes de que ellas dijeran algo, él delante de su plato de avena envolvió una de sus palmas en su puño e inclinó la cabeza en una breve pausa, luego tomó la cuchara y empezó a comer. Candy estaba atónita, Tom le sonreía con esa gorra elástica negra de las letras blancas y bordadas de los Yankis de New York superpuestas.

-No podía permitir que saliéramos con las fachas que el pretendía usar.

-¿A dónde irán, Candy? -preguntó La Señorita Ponny,

-A Chicago's. -Terry levantó la vista

-¿Qué es eso?

-Te va a gustar, no pidas doble ración de avena -aconsejó Candy.

-Me gusta ver que se divertirán sanamente -aprobó la anciana. - Recuerden regresar temprano, porfavor.

-¿Me prestan el auto?

-De ninguna manera, Tom.

-Vamos...

-Olvídalo, eres un niño, yo no voy a subirme al auto si tu manejas. -señaló Candy.

-Podemos usar el mío, que el chofer nos lleve.

-¡No, que aburrido! -se quejó Tom.

-¡Aburrido! -repitió uno de los niños, luego otro y otro más.

-Cálmense, niños -tranquilizó la hermana María.

-Se trata de hacer algo diferente.

-Esta bien Tom, pueden llevarse el auto, pero solo si Terry maneja.

-¿Yo?

-Confiamos en ti, eres el mayor.

-¡Ja! -rió Candy, pero se enserió cuando sus madres le retaron con la mirada.

Saliendo por la manaña luego del ritual del acomodamiento de las mesas, Tom le dio las llaves a Terry y partieron. Candy sonreía mirando por la ventana

-Puedo ver por el espejo cómo te ries de mi.

-No, no me rio. -Terry le miró, Tom iba detrás con los audífonos puestos, moviendo la cabeza y entonando una canción en voz baja, luego hizo un majestuoso solo de batería en sus piernas. Candy rodó los ojos contenta. -No, deveras que no me río. Es que te ves diferente.

-No quería que me pusiera la camisa almidonada, ni que usara corbata.

-A donde vamos no la necesitas Terry, tranquilízate.

-Lo que te haga sentir mejor, eso haré. -veía el camino, confiando en el manejo y batallando de vez en cuando con las mañas del auto viejo. Candy extendió su mano para tocar su cabeza.

-Oh... santo... cielo... -su sonrisa se extendio al notar su cabellera endurecida, Terry rio - Al fin tu cabellera encontró su domadora, la señorita gomina. -Terry movió la cabeza, nada se movia arriba de el, todo estaba intacto, una estructura indómita, ambos rieron más.

-Eh, eh, ¿de qué me perdí? -Tom se quitó los audífonos inclinándose adelante con ellos, habían llegado con instrucciones de Candy al parque.

-¿Es seguro estacionarlo aquí?

-Por supuesto. Vamos, rentaremos unas bicicletas. - Después de caminar unas cuadras, y cuando los tres tuvieron su respectiva, Terry dio a Candy el casco de seguridad

-Póntelo. -ella sonrió incrédula.

-No, no uso eso, es para niños. -Terry la miró desafiante

-Así como eres, tienes que ponértelo.

-¿Cómo soy qué? Ni en Inglaterra, ni aquí...

-Pero conmigo sí. Cuando estés conmigo, te pones el casco. -Candy apretó los labios cruzándose de brazos.

-Si se lo pone Tom, lo hago.

-¿Qué? ¡A mí no me metan en sus asuntos!

-Vamos Tom, póntelo. No quiero ser la única estúpida con el casco puesto.

-No es estupidez, es seguridad, cuido de tu cabecita loca. -Tom rió haciendo bulla de enamorados,Candy lo fulminó con la mirada, pero eso a Tom le valió dos cacahuates.

-¡Póntelo Tom!

-Viéndolos a ustedes, en verdad me da esperanza el amor.

-¡Tom! -los dos giraron a verlo

-Me lo pongo si Terry se pone el suyo.

-Yo soy mayor que ustedes, casi un adulto. -los otros dos empezaron a reir- Si me pongo esto, mi cabello... -ni siquiera se atrevió a tocar los mechones endurecidos, por advertencia de Tom antes de salir del Hogar. -¡Aaaash!

Momentos después, los tres con casco iban calle arriba disfrutando del paisaje, Tom hacía suertes con una rueda, subiendose y brincando con la bicicleta. A Candy le ponía de nervios, pero debía aceptar que Tom era muy hábil.

-Pensé que no sabrías manejar una bicicleta, Terry.

-¿Por quién me tomas, por un inútil?

-Yo no dije eso. -ella sonrió con la visible molestia de su novio por el comentario- Nunca lo he creído. -lo dijo sinceramente. Que lo odiara de un principio por su crueldad era una cosa, ni siquiera cuando le había gritado en su primera cita que no sabía hacer nada. Mentira, puras mentiras, ella empezaba a ver en el muchas otras virtudes y habilidades. Terry suavizó su rostro sonriendo. -¡Alcánzame!

-¡Ya verás pecosa! -rápido tomaron ventaja de Tom que intentaba bajar unas escalinatas con equilibrio, la cuesta abajo empedrada se inclinaba más, Candy se le dificultó llevar el paso de los pedales y se le safaron, empezaron a golpearle las espinillas y a rebotar con el camino, con ello empezó a perder el control.

-¡Candy! - Terry aceleró aún más buscando el camino más plano, la alcanzó hasta interponerse en su camino, no sin derrapar hasta casi tocar el suelo lodoso para detener a Candy en seco. Tom venía ya en camino.

Candy terminó encima de Terry quien sostuvo su caida en el lodazal. Tom llegó primero preocupado, pero cuando vio a Candy con la cara salpicada de lodo y el casco mal puesto con Terry debajo de ella no pudo más que empezar a reirse. Paró cuando recibió algo de ese fango en la cara. Los tres rieron tratando de quedar lo mejor posible, pero estaban sucios y Terry tenía roto el pantalón de los tobillos.

-Te dije que te serviría esto -Terry tocó con los nudillos el casco de Candy.

-Menos mal que a ti no se te rompió nada -se burló Tom de su hermana.

-Oh, no... ¡Y es blanco mi vestido! No podemos ir así a comer.

-Es cierto -recordó Tom.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir? -Terry se puso de pie para ayudar a Candy a levantarse.

-A un lugar donde dudo que nos dejen pasar así, o al menos no sin que te demos vergüenza.

-¡¿Quien dice que me avergüenzo de ti, Candy?!

-Yo decía...

-Nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir eso, ni lo pienses. Yo no me avergüenzo de ti, ni de tu familia. ¿Me entendiste? -su voz se oyó tan autoritaria, pero con un tono tan seguro que Candy asintió, su hermano se quedó callado ante la razón de sus palabras. Terry se ganó en ese momento el respeto de Tom. - Y ahora vamos a solucionar esto.

* * *

El famoso pintor inglés Sir Cornwell era dueño de todo un edificio cerca del centro de Londres. Ahí, pocos eran los afortunados que recibian clases exclusivas de su parte. Cualquiera que pudiera colocar en su curriculum esta referencia tenía asegurado al menos una brillante oportunidad en el medio artístico en Artes Plásticas. El pasillo hacia su modesta oficina era largo y solitario, no había mucha gente para la hora del almuerzo. Archie caminó directo al salón de clases luego de serciorarse que no estuviese en su despacho. Por una de las ventanas, sin dejarse notar observaba al maduro y atractivo hombre que daba las instrucciones del cómo dibujar mejor el cuerpo desnudo y femenino de la modelo que posaba sentada con los brazos recargados en el respado, a manera de cubrirse lo suficiente. Ella les daba la espalda, así que en una fugaz mirada que ella elevó, logró ver a Archie que huyó de sus ojos. No había nada que en ese salón le interesara más que una cosa, y no era su desnudez.

Esperó pacientemente cuarenta minutos hasta que terminara la clase, en el último momento, cuando los alumnos salieron, caminó unos pasos a distancia para no ser lo primero que el viejo viera desde la puerta. Su decisión se desvaneció cuando ésta se cerró desde adentro con seguro, sin haber salido ni el, ni la modelo.

No era la primera vez, ni la única mujer. Eso no le hubiera importado demasiado a Archie, cada quien era dueño de su vida y lo que hacía con ella. El venía tomando el mismo patrón en actitud que su padre: un Casanova declarado para complacer a las chicas más hermosas de los estratos más exclusivos de Londres. El asunto era que, seguramente Janice, no se sentiría orgullosa de tal cosa, ella aún no tenía una tumba en la cual descansar. Janice, su madre, seguía viva, aunque a su esposo, no le importara siquiera visitarla en el Hospital.

* * *

¿Con qué cara podría entonces reclamarle a su padre, cuando el mismo se sentía incapaz de visitarla cuanto debería? La culpa de ser el vil retrato de su padre lo consumía en cada ida, ni las flores más caras podían borrarle esa sensación; así que, a callar, aunque doliera.

Tom, Candy y Terry anduvieron con las bicicletas caminando hasta llegar a una tienda de deportes, ahí cada quien salió en pants con la ropa sucia en bolsas negras, el plan del crimen perfecto era ahora buscar una tintorería.

-¿No hubiese sido más barato una lavandería? -Tom miró su ticket, el mismo que Terry le quitó a el y a Candy para pagarlos.

-Tom, si hubiesemos gastado en lavandería todavía tendríamos que cambiar nosotros el ciclo, esperar a que secaran y arrugados además. -explicó Candy.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres una chica de tintorería que sabe mucho? Tintorera te debería decir entonces.

-¡Oh, Terry, vas empezar! - Candy le dió un suave golpe con el puño en el hombro.

-Ahora sí, vayamos a comer -anunció Tom.

La fachada del restaurante era totalmente familiar, muy grande pero no por eso el gusto era común. La construcción era impecable en ladrillos rústicos abrillantados y lonas de rojo escarlata. Un gran letrero anunciaba "Chicago's Chicken & Waffles" al lado un pollo que era feliz por ser el platillo principal. El primero en dejar su bicicleta fue Tom, Candy se atrasó adrede con la cadena de seguridad, estaba segura que Terry se acercaría a ayudarla o al menos apresurarla. Ocurrió lo primero.

-Terry, escúchame. Esta comida la vamos a pagar Tom y yo.

-No, ¿por qué? No voy a permitir eso, por supuesto que no, me niego.

-Terry, por favor. Eres nuestro invitado. -Terry negaba contrariado, Tom esperaba distraido en la entrada esperándolos buscando algo en su celular, otro regalo del benefactor anónimo.- Fue idea nuestra, tenemos cómo pagarlo, por favor, te lo pido. Déjanos hacer esto. -Candy lo miró suplicante con los ojos verdes y grandes, no quería discutir, realmente se lo estaba pidiendo. El asintió, la sonrisa apareció en ella y el se sintió poderoso.

-¡Qué calor! -Terry sintió el sofoco del aire caliente y húmedo a pesar de que el sol insistía en ocultarse en esa nube gris, además del palpitar de su corazón de repente acelerado. Candy lo jaló por el brazo para entrar al restaurante. Pronto les asignaron una mesa y las cartas.

-Yo quiero algo sencillo -empezó Tom-: Pechuga de pollo frita con extra de gravy, wafles con jarabe de arce, mantequilla, tocino, los macarrones y una pepsi. Ah, y una malteada de chocolate. Y que nos dejen una carta, quiero postre.-Terry levantó una ceja un poco sorprendido, a Candy no le causaba impresión, ella seguía viendo su carta.

-¿Wafles... con Pollo?

-Sí, pollo frito, ¿nunca los has probado?

-No. ¿El jarabe convive con la fritura?

-Mmmm, sí, es lo mejor. -Por la cara de Candy no era totalmente fan de eso.

-Yo quiero... -susurró ella- Lo mismo pero sin extra de gravy y sin maccarrones. Limonada y... Ya. ¿Tú que vas a pedir?

-Lo que sea que no tenga que ver con víceras o patas.

-Vamos a pedirle lo mismo Candy, también una ensalada de papa, los macarrones y la ensalada. Por si se le antoja. ¿Pepsi?

-Agua.

Una mesera llegó y apuntó las órdenes, Terry miraba el techo oscuro drapeado, la pared rocosa daba el toque elegante junto a las luces de techo emulando velas, aún así, las mesas cafés estaban muy gastadas, y en el centro había todo tipo de salsas, desde la inglesa hasta la Tabasco. Quiso moverse el cabello aplastado ahora después del casco, pero recordó el consejo de Tom, nada de tocárselo o le caería la nevada en toda la cabeza.

-Te tenemos una sorpresa -aseguró Tom, Candy lo miró fulminante.

-No me gustan las sorpresas

-¿Por qué no?

-No me gustan, no lo sé.

-Yo se por qué, Tom. -Ambos la miraron- No te gusta no tener el control.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Claro que sí. A ti te gusta controlar la situación y una sorpresa te saca de tu zona de confort

-¡Oh, no empiecen, por favor! Quiero comer tranquilo, ¿se puede? -Tom se tomó el gorro de su cabeza entre las palmas jalándola hacia abajo para taparse los ojos.

-Ella empezó.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, Candy, tu siempre empiezas, le creo a Terry.

-Ah, son dos contra mí, ¿así lo quieren?

-Sus platillos, jóvenes -la joven llegó cargando una gran charola que enseguida puso en una base, los repartió y cada uno luego del ritual silencioso empezó a comer, a excepción de Terry que no sabía por dónde empezar, tomó la servilleta de papel de gran tamaño que pensó era de tela y la quiso poner en el regazo, los cubiertos fueron primero a la gran pieza frita, haciendo cortes transversales para elaborar perfectas rebanadas. Candy igual usaba los utensilios, pero con mayor ahínco. Tom, con una pieza de pollo en la mano y la otra con un trozo de waffle bañado en jarabe alternaba bocado. Terry apenas iba probando el primer bocado decente del tenedor.

-Estás sufriendo -dijo Tom con la boca llena, Candy le dio un codazo y tragó rápido para continuar hablando- Inténtalo con las manos.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Terry, come como tu quieras; y tu Tom, no seas impertinente.

-Apenas llevo un bocado y ustedes ya la mitad. -se desesperó con el gran tamaño lleno de huesos, tan bien que olía la cosa. Dejó los cubiertos y a como pudo con la ansiedad de la grasa en los dedos empezó a comer sorprendiéndose de la ricura. -Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan bueno.

-¿Ves, Candy? _No problem_ con Terry y las grasas hipersaturadas.-Terry rió

-Dirás grasas trans.

-No, no. las super o las hipersaturadas.

-¿Monoinsaturadas?

-¿Así se dice?

-Esas son las grasas en su forma natural.

-Candy, tu me dijiste que eran super saturadas

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-Candy cuando no sabe, se saca un cuento de la manga. -sentenció Terry, dando ahora el mordisco al waffle chupándose esos largos pero masculinos dedos de miel. Candy los miró y no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando, mientras con Tom bromeaba, veía como sacudía elegantemente las migajas sobre el plato, aunque volveria a ensuciarse. Candy tomó un gran trago de su limonada, sonrojada.

-¿Y ahora qué tienes tu?- preguntó Tom

-¿Estás bien, pecosa?

-Sí -sonrió ampliamente- es el calor, el sofoco. -Tom se sobó los brazos con las palmas, recordándole que en esos lugares a veces se les pasaba un poco la mano con el aire acondicionado.

Pero luego, no fue solamente las manos lo que reparó en Terry. Notó que sus ojos eran diferentes, diferentes a todos los demás que hubiese visto. El tono azul se oscurecía por el lugar cálido, pero a la luz del sol era un perfecto tono puro adornado con vetas doradas y verdosas, en el fondo, el azul era perpetuo, vibrante, brilloso. Vivo. Sus ojos estaban vivos. Y eso, todavía no hablaba de sus pestañas. Abundantes pero no por eso femeninas, al contrario, parecía que las hubiesen puesto una a una sobre sus párpados para que protegieran perfectamente sus retinas, le daban profundidad a esa mirada que decía todo aveces, y otras, decía nada. Eran... masculinas. Y se sorprendió a sí misma al usar esa palabra en su mente aplicada en un chico. Candy contuvo un suspiro mientras masticaba y lo veía discretamente y en su memoria. Y sus labios... Por todos los Cielos, iba ahora a analizar sus labios. Siempre lisos y nunca descuidados. Ni siqueira usaba de esos ungüentos que algunos otros hacían, sus labios eran naturalmente perfectos. Surcos y ángulos bien definidos, como si una vez dibujados hubiesen tomado vida. Sus labios sonreían y se extendían, el labio inferior más proporcionado que el superior seguía siendo el punto atractivo. O quizá no. Quizá el superior con los picos debidamente difuminados en su rostro eran los responsables de esa armonía asimétrica. Así, Candy se siguió con cada facción que Terrence poseía, su menton, las mejillas, la frente, la nariz esculpida con maestría por sus genes hereditarios y el Santo Cielo.

Ella había conocido otros chicos con ojos azules viviendo en Chicago, chicos guapos y atléticos en el High School, pero esa combinación de Terry, supuso solo se encontraría en Londres o que realmente se encontraba en la nobleza a la cual pertenecía. Oh, cierto, algún día el sería un Duque, ¿qué estaba haciendo un hijo de Duque comiendo waffles en Chicago? Le pareció como aquellas tontas películas donde un príncipe se pierde en New York y no sabe hacer nada.

-¿De qué te sonríes Candy?- Terry le dirigió la palabra y ella saltó sonriendo abiertamente.

-De este día.

Ciertamente, Terry era un chico guapo, empezaba a ver en el la nobleza real, no perteneciente a un título escrito en un pergamino, sino a la del corazón, aquella que es duradera y realmente valiosa.

Ese día, también, Candy supo que le gustaba Terry más de lo que ella misma se atrevía a aceptar hasta para sí misma.

Continuará

* * *

**Hola que tal! aqui les traje otro capítulo más, estoy poniéndome al día, pero me resulta un poquito difícil entre la escuela y el trabajo. Les aviso: Avisos, adelantos, imagenes, canciones, curiosidades y más se publican en la página del Face "Dulces y Narcisos Fics y más" Así que no pierdan detalle allá, que luego subo frasecitas del siguiente cap. **

**¡Un beso a todas y gracias por sus comentarios!**


End file.
